


Learn to Love

by SMalady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Divorced Draco Malfoy, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 77,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMalady/pseuds/SMalady
Summary: Almost fifteen years after the war, Harry Potter is a teacher at a preparatory school for young wizards and witches, and that is where he meets five-year-old Scorpius Malfoy. His fascination for the boy grows over the new few months. It isn't long before Draco Malfoy is drawn into an evolving relationship.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 213
Kudos: 402





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learn to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625576) by S.Malady. 



> I wrote this story in 2012 on FFN. Quarantined during COVID-19, I revisited it because it is one of the sweetest stories I have written. I am not a huge fan of how I had written my characters back then and I wanted to change some of their interactions. But I didn't want to remove the story that was already on FFN because quite a few readers like it the way it is. So I decided to post the updated version on here instead. The story will have approximately 30 chapters. I will update a chapter every week on Wednesdays-ish as I rewrite and edit.

Harry Potter sat behind his desk with a quill in one hand and his eyes raised from his book to scan the room of twenty five-year-old children who were busily drawing masterpieces. The new school year had started just three days ago and at least half of his students were already settled in. Those were the children he and Gabrielle, his partner in crime and teaching, would never have to worry about.

The other half would prove to be a bit more difficult.

First there were the few who thought drawing hour was for throwing small pieces of rolled up scrap paper at each other. Then there were the few who liked to draw on _other_ children's books rather than their own. Then there was the handful that thought that wandering towards the toy box was acceptable.

Harry walked up to the table by the window, peeking over his students' heads to look at some drawings. There really was no structure to this assignment, of course. It was simply to gauge each student's level. He noticed that many of the children just scribbled on the paper with no purpose while others tried to impress each other and their teachers with their grown-up painting skills.

There was always that single frustrated artist.

Harry knelt down next to Scorpius Malfoy and watched the boy blink rapidly with his chin tucked to his chest.

The teacher had been somewhat startled when he found out that Draco Malfoy's son was going to attend such a 'lowly' and unstructured school. He had thought that nothing but the best private tutors would be good enough for the young Malfoy prince. However, this boy was more of a mouse than a prince. He never spoke, always stared at his feet and mumbled his answers through barely parted lips. He looked like a Malfoy, but he acted like a Pettigrew.

It wasn't long before Harry started to feel sorry for the kid. He examined the picture. It wasn't that bad. Scorpius had drawn a large, irregular sunflower surrounded by jagged clouds. He hadn't even started coloring it in yet. It seemed just penciling an outline had reduced him to tears.

"Let's try something here, shall we?" Harry murmured as he eased the pencil from Scorpius' tight fist. The boy quickly wiped his damp eyes and looked away. Harry smiled to himself as he rounded a few petals, erased a few errant lines and made a few clouds fluffier until the picture looked presentable. "Perfect, see?" he said encouragingly, moving the paper towards Scorpius.

The boy nodded his head.

Harry bit the side of cheek when he realized that Scorpius didn't think it was okay at all. "Alright, what should we do to make it more perfect?"

The boy shrugged.

There was little point in trying to reason with a sulking boy. He held back a sigh instead. "Maybe, after you color it, you will like it. Show me when you're finished."

The boy remained silent.

"Okay?" Harry urged.

"Mhm," Scorpius mumbled with reluctance.

In the upcoming weeks, it soon became apparent that the students favored playtime and drawing hour more than the time they spent on academic learning. Gabrielle and Harry were always exhausted come nap-time. This year's class seemed to be much more energetic than the classes they had taught before.

Harry occasionally watched Scorpius play. The boy was always alone. He didn't make friends well because he never smiled. He also never talked to his peers. If someone tried to play with him, he never pulled a tantrum. He would simply stand aside and let his classmate grab the toy right out of his hands. Gabrielle had tried instigating a few playgroups in an attempt to include all the shy children. Even so, Scorpius didn't seem to think much of all the cooking games and freeze tag attempts. He spent most of his playtime by himself.

Harry sat beside him one afternoon as they got ready for nap-time. "Why don't you join that kickball game this afternoon, Scorpius? I heard they need more players."

"That's okay," Scorpius answered while getting under his blanket and rolling away from Harry. He was the only child who didn't bring a stuffed animal to school to hold while sleeping.

Still, Harry kept trying.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Scorpius shook his head. He didn't bother to look up from his picture book he had chosen for reading hour.

Harry flicked invisible lint off his trousers. "Pets?"

"No."

"Then?"

The young boy shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry prodded.

Scorpius finally looked up at Harry. "I don't know what to say."

Harry was shaken by the point-blank answer, but he tried not to show it. "I see." He realized that he was being too nosy and getting into personal affairs. That answer was definitely not a typical one. "So if you _could_ have a pet, what would you like?"

"I don't want a pet."

"Not even a fish?"

"Not even a fish," Scorpius muttered. He looked down at his book and glared at it, perhaps hoping for his teacher to go away if he ignored the man for long enough. But Harry was just as stubborn. Scorpius flipped the page in his book deliberately and Harry didn't budge. Then Scorpius exhaled in exasperation. "You shouldn't be nice to me."

"Pardon?"

Scorpius scowled at the page.

Harry was dismayed. What was that supposed to mean? "Why shouldn't I be nice to you?" he asked.

"Because you shouldn't." Scorpius then resorted to actively turning his back to Harry. He scooted away quickly before hunching over and pressing his hands against his ears so he could read in peace.

Harry spent the rest of the hour preoccupied by what the little Malfoy boy had said, _how_ he had said it, and wondering why he would say such a thing. Harry wasn't oblivious to the treatment of 'war criminals' around him. He knew how the Malfoys, Lestranges, and Carrows were treated these days. But for a five year old to say something like that was so unnerving.

Harry's attention wandered when he heard his name being mentioned in the passing.

He saw a group of children sitting huddled in one corner of the room, exchanging stories and giggles. Listening in on them, he realized that they were talking about him.

"My mum said that Harry was the bravest boy in all of Hogwarts."

"He doesn't look that brave to me."

"He _is_. Mum said so! She said he would fly so fast on his broomstick and kill all the Dementors."

"Then why's he a teacher?"

"Because he can do whatever he wants. He's Harry Potter. He's really cool."

Harry hid his smile.

"What's so cool about him?"

The children turned as one to look up at Scorpius in wonder. Scorpius stood his ground with his hands at his hips and his lips pursed into a determined line. Harry was taken aback by the initiative the child had taken in asking the question despite not being included in the conversation.

While some of the children turned back around nervously, a few smiled up at Scorpius, beckoning him to join them. Scorpius shook his head. To emphasize his intentions, he even shuffled back a bit. Harry had been flinching through the whole fifteen-second scene, wondering if it was time for him to intervene yet.

"You don't know about Harry?" one of the boys asked. "I thought _everyone_ knew about it."

"Know what?"

"That he's really nice," a girl chimed in. Harry looked down while blushing modestly. Just in time too because the children now turned their attention to their teacher, admiring him from afar. "My brother said that I'm so lucky that I get to be in Harry's class. He said that when Harry was still a little boy, he was called the Chosen One. He fought a lot of monsters. He knows a lot of spells. And he-"

"Is he nice to you too?" Scorpius interrupted.

"Yeah!" was the consensus.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched Scorpius scuff his shoe on the floor for a few moments before turning around and walking back to his solitary corner. He pretended not to notice when the boy glanced at him.

* * *

A few of weeks in, Harry chanced upon Scorpius' art once again during drawing hour. The boy must have drawn at least twenty stars on the page and was in the process of coloring around the points with a dark blue crayon to make a sky. Harry arched an impressed brow. "Hey, buddy… Who taught you to draw that?" he asked.

"Nanna."

"It's wonderful."

He looked up at Harry, searching the teacher's face to make sure there were no signs of condescension. Once he was satisfied with Harry's genuine smile, he looked at his picture to inspect it. "Okay," he said with a polite nod, which only caused Harry to smile wider.

"Can you show me how you draw it?"

Scorpius appeared dubious. "You already know how to draw stars," he guessed.

Harry knelt down next to the chair and patiently explained, "I want to see how _you_ draw it."

Scorpius grabbed the pencil and set about drawing a painstaking star without another word. He drew one small triangle and then an upside-down triangle on top of it, trying to get all the corners pointing the right way. Then he showed it to Harry.

"Well, this is how _I_ draw my stars," Harry said as he grabbed a scrap paper off the table and drew a five-point star without lifting his pencil.

Scorpius' eyes went wide. He flicked his gaze between his star and his teacher's star. He realized after comparing the two that his teacher drew a much more grown-up star than he did. "I want to draw _that_ one," he said, pointing at Harry's star.

"It's tough," Harry warned. "Think you're up for it?"

"Mhm. I want to draw _that_ one," Scorpius insisted.

"And why do you like stars so much?"

"Because, because they're pretty," Scorpius announced. This was the first time Harry had heard the boy talk more than two sentences in one conversation. "And my mother's name is Astoria."

"Oh, so you're drawing these for your mother?"

"Yes. She likes stars too."

"That's awfully nice of you. Then I suppose I will just have to share my secret star technique with you."

"It's not a secret. I know it's not a secret." Scorpius narrowed his eyes at his teacher knowingly and elicited a soft chuckle. He sure was shrewd like a Malfoy.

That evening, Harry watched from the large front doors of the school as Scorpius walked along the length of the stairs one at a time with deliberate slowness. He would occasionally look up to scan the quiet street and, when he saw no one, would go back to watching his feet as he walked. Almost all the children had gone home by then, the few stragglers meeting up with parents at the front wrought iron gate. Scorpius, however, had yet to be claimed.

Harry pushed off the wall and strolled over to Scorpius as nonchalantly as possible. "Hey, buddy."

Scorpius paused and looked up at Harry, squinting when the sun got in his eyes. "Why do you call me that?" he asked. "My name is Scorpius."

Harry, to his credit, didn't laugh out loud. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your name." He then shrugged. "It's just something I call you kids, I suppose. Don't want me to?"

"It's okay. I don't mind."

Harry sat down on the steps. "Is your nanny coming to pick you up today?"

"Yes. She forgets to look at the clock sometimes."

"I see."

"You don't have to wait with me."

"Why don't you want me to be nice to you?"

Scorpius stilled for a moment with his chin tucked against his chest and his shoe scraping against the rough cement steps. But then he kept walking his solitary path along the edge of the stairs. "Because… no one is _supposed_ to be nice to me."

Harry locked his elbows behind him and leaned back to examine Scorpius. "I'm not _supposed_ to..." he echoed.

Scorpius shook his head.

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody."

"Scorpius. Who told you that?"

Scorpius looked up at Harry. "Nobody," he maintained. "And I like playing on my own."

His expression was both honest and resigned, making Harry's heart sink. "I see." He glanced away while trying to think of a sensitive way to approach this topic. "Will I get in trouble for being nice to you?"

"Probably."

"Will I get in trouble with your mum and dad?"

Scorpius frowned at him. "Huh?" He seemed surprised. "No. I don't think so?"

Harry nodded. Maybe this was something he had to chisel away at. "You know, you're practically _my_ family," he remarked.

Scorpius spun around to face Harry fully, his eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth agape.

For the first time, Harry saw a genuine expression on Scorpius and he couldn't help but laugh this time.

Scorpius started to call Harry out on that statement, but he got distracted when he heard his name. He glanced back to find his nanny waving at him by the gate. He had half a mind to ignore her and continue with this _really_ strange conversation he was having with his teacher. But he was a Malfoy, after all. He narrowed his eyes at Harry and then turned around to leave without another word.

"Bye, Scorpius," Harry called out.

Scorpius ignored him and kept stomping off. If he wanted to make sense of things, he would have to learn more about this strange person. His nanny would be the best person to ask. "You are _late_ ," he huffed.

Patricia Hassleton had been Scorpius' au pair for the past five years, since he was a baby. A brunette in her forties with a soft shell, she adored her charge like her own son, despite him being nothing like the other children she had taken care of in the past. Until this year, she had been looking after him for the better part of the day. Now that she had the whole morning and afternoon to herself, she was still getting used to the routine of picking Scorpius up at three in the afternoon from school. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," she apologized as she reached down to hold his hand.

"Who's Harry?"

"Harry? Harry Potter? You don't know?"

"I want to know."


	2. The Malfoys

One afternoon, at recess, Harry snapped out of his work when he heard a commotion in the playground. He found a small group gathered by the monkey bars. As he approached them, he could see Gabrielle consoling a _very_ pale Scorpius while tending to what appeared to be a twisted ankle. Harry attempted to shoo the other children away but all of them insisted on staying and watching this excitement. Scorpius was worrying his lip and sniffling back tears. Gabrielle shrugged at Harry, as though to say the ankle didn't seem too bad. Harry ruffled Scorpius' hair to try to get him to look up. Scorpius ducked his head instead. Gabrielle hooked a finger under her student's chin and moved his head up so he could see her smile. He blinked away his tears and used the back of his hand to wipe his nose. "Can you walk?" Harry asked. Scorpius didn't answer. "Let's try," Harry encouraged as he helped the boy up. He was able to stand on one foot while keeping a tight hold on Harry's arm. "There we go." Harry waved a hand at Gabrielle so she would stay put with the other children.

"You're okay, Scorpius," some of the children said. "Maybe you'll get a cast!"

Scorpius didn't find that idea as appealing as everyone else and Harry noticed that by the way his face twisted up. "Let's go," Harry rushed, but it was too late. Scorpius sagged heavily and shook his head as a muffled sob escaped him. He was embarrassed and shocked and scared and everything hurt and he didn't _want_ a cast. He just wanted to go home. He didn't protest when he was picked up by Harry. He hid his face against his teacher's shirt, hearing kind words being spoken into his ear.

Before long, they were in the nurse's office and he couldn't have stopped crying even if he wanted to. It was even sadder to see because when Scorpius cried, he kept his voice inside, screwed his eyes shut, and pursed his lips closed so not one sound escaped him. He ended up shaking and trembling with each stifled breath.

"You may want to call his parents, Harry," the nurse advised. "Just to let them know? Nothing is the matter. The swelling will go down in a few hours. He just needs to rest with his foot elevated."

"Yes, I think I had better let them know. I will be right back, Scorpius." Harry moved towards the outside office where the receptionist helped him with Scorpius' emergency contact.

"Malfoy."

Harry was startled to hear a voice so familiar and buried so deep in his memories. Memories of the sounds of ladles striking cauldrons in potions class, freezing wind on the Quidditch pitch, the metallic stench of blood in a dirty bathroom, searing heat of magical fire... It all came flooding back when he heard the voice of Draco Malfoy.

He managed to say, "Hello. I'm calling from Scorpius' school."

There was a short pause on the other end. "Yes?"

"It's nothing to worry about. He took a bad spill in the playground and sprained an ankle. We-"

"Who is this?"

"It's... Harry Potter."

Another pause filled their conversation, at which point Harry was trying to figure out how best to say that Scorpius might need to go home. But before he could speak-

"Potter?"

He all but huffed. "Yes."

"Why are you calling me?"

Now he really did huff. "Well," he snapped, no longer bothering to stay polite. "I teach at this school. I am your son's teacher. Will you be able to come by soon?"

"... He sprained his ankle?"

"Yes."

"But you just said it's nothing to worry about."

Harry slapped a hand to his face, forcing himself to keep his words even. "The nurse has suggested that he spend the day resting his leg, so it would be best for him to do that at home," he said with marked irritation and deliberation. "Which is why I'm asking you to come take a look and decide on what to do, as per school protocol. He can stand on his foot but I think it hurts him too much to walk. He is a little distressed. The best thing-"

"Yes, yes." That was followed by muffled voices in the background. Then, "I'll be there."

Harry was tempted to ask how long it was going to take, but he held his tongue instead of antagonizing Malfoy any further. He glanced at his watch as the call ended. He still had some time before it was time to put his tired students to bed. He was sure Gabrielle could manage. He took a breath to calm himself, purposefully ignoring the pointed look the secretary was giving him. Draco Malfoy. Still a git. After composing himself, he walked back into the nurse's office.

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" he asked Scorpius, who was lying down on the small cot with his foot elevated by pillows. The nurse left them alone in the room.

Scorpius responded with a sad sniff. He had his eyes closed and he was clutching a stuffed golden-brown bear fiercely.

"Gosh, if you hold your teddy that tight, won't you hurt him?"

Scorpius opened his eyes to reveal tears welled up in them. He looked down at the bear as though just noticing that he was all but strangling the poor doll. He relaxed his grip as best he could while still hugging it close.

"There we go. I'm sure he appreciates that." Harry grabbed a chair and dragged it towards the bed so he could sit down next to the Scorpius. The nurse seemed to have tended to the small scrapes on Scorpius' hands and elbows already. Everything looked as good as new except for his healed ankle that still seemed a bit swollen. "Are you aching anywhere else, Scorpius?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you have been a very brave boy."

"I'm not brave. If I was brave, I wouldn't cry."

"Whoever told you that is lying," Harry said. "Crying is just as natural as laughing. When you're happy, you laugh. When you're sad, you cry. No one's said you can't laugh, have they?"

Scorpius furrowed his brows at Harry. "That wouldn't make sense."

"Then no one should say you can't cry."

"But my father said big boys don't cry."

"And are you a big boy?"

"Yes."

Harry cocked his head to the side.

Scorpius exhaled in defeat. "No," he grumbled. "I'm still a baby."

"I guess we can all be babies sometimes," Harry told him.

"Do _you_ cry?"

"I just think that if you're feeling bad or sad, you should tell someone instead of keeping it in. Sure, I cry when I'm sad. Besides, it's fun when everyone's being _extra_ nice to you, right?"

Scorpius didn't say anything to that.

"So… how high did you end up climbing on those monkey bars?"

Scorpius brought his teddy up to his face and hid behind it as he shook his head. He knew he would start crying again if he talked about it. He shouldn't have tried to climb up all the way to the top. He should have known that he would tumble off the play set. He was so embarrassed. Everyone had seen him fall and surely everyone was laughing at him for crying. He didn't want to cry anymore. But thinking about crying made him want to cry some more.

Harry consoled Scorpius as tears spilled over once again. He remembered crying like this when he was alone in the cupboard under the stairs. The walls were so thin that even the slightest sound would mean someone would be banging on his door, telling him to shut up. His stomach twisted when he remembered all those awful feelings he had in that house. He brushed Scorpius' hair, murmuring sympathetic words. This boy couldn't _possibly_ be the same as Harry. He was a Malfoy, not some orphan being hidden out of sight. He should be making a fuss like a spoilt Malfoy would. He should be threatening to sue the school. He should be loudly blaming Harry for his bum ankle. He should be raising hell. Harry smirked at the thought of Scorpius raising his voice even the tiniest bit. Seemed impossible.

There was a quiet knock at the door, then the nurse popped her head in. "Mr. Malfoy is here."

Harry glanced at his watch as Scorpius stirred upon hearing the familiar name. A little less than ten minutes.

He stood up, just as measured, clipped footsteps sounded in the hallway, and the door opened wide.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud shriek erupted beside him, followed by heavy sobbing.

He gaped at the boy sitting up in bed. Crying like there was no tomorrow. His mouth wide open. His brows knit together. The teddy bear discarded and forgotten. Fists pressed against his eyes. Torrents of tears flowed freely down his chubby, red cheeks.

Scorpius was definitely not trying to keep quiet now.

"For Merlin's sake."

Harry looked back to find Draco Malfoy standing with one hand at his hip and the other pressed to his forehead. From the looks of it, he had been interrupted at work as he wore a dark suit that was still creased and polished black shoes that echoed authoritatively on the floor when he tapped his foot. "Potter. Some privacy?" Then he pursed his lips to indicate that he didn't have the time or patience for any arguments.

Harry was, quite frankly, terrified to leave the crying child alone with this man. But he really had no grounds to stay. He all but stumbled out the door. However, instead of closing it behind him, he stood with a hand over the doorknob, leaving the door slightly ajar so he could barge in if needed.

"Stop that, Scorpius. It's absolutely undignified."

"NO!"

"You're giving me _no_ reason to-"

Scorpius wailed even louder and brought his balled fists down, repeatedly banging them against his knees. "I don't like you," he sobbed. "I'm hurt and you're being mean and you're supposed to be _extra_ nice and I don't like you."

"Well, the feeling is mutual," Draco muttered as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Scorpius was quick to scramble onto his father's lap. "I hurt my leg," he sniffed.

"I suppose it's no one's fault but your own." Draco examined the offending ankle with prodding fingers. He couldn't tell how bad the damage was but, from the looks of it, it wasn't that bad. "One more thing, Scorpius," he said. "Didn't you think it wise to mention that your teacher is Harry Potter?"

"Huh?" Scorpius hiccuped while fiddling with his father's tie.

"Why didn't you tell me your teacher's name is Harry Potter?"

"Oh. I _did_ tell you."

"No... You told me your teacher's name is _Harry_."

"Yeah. Harry."

"Potter."

"Yeah. Potter."

Draco let out a tired sigh.

"I want ice-cream. _Two_ scoops," Scorpius demanded.

"Anything else?"

"Chocolate syrup."

"Oh, but why stop there?"

"Okay! Sprinkles and marshmallows and brownie and fudge and..."

Harry was utterly confused as he leaned against the wall opposite the nurse's room.

This Scorpius was _nothing_ like his Scorpius.

A minute later, Draco walked out of the room with his son in his arms. Harry pushed off the wall, flicking carefully guarded eyes between Draco Malfoy and his son.

"I'm taking him home," Draco said. Scorpius had his arms around his father's neck and his face was hidden. "I need his knapsack and things."

"Of course," Harry murmured before leading the way out into the deserted hallways. The children were being put down for nap-time. Harry heard quiet whispers behind him and realized that the Malfoys were talking to each other. Scorpius seemed to tuck his emotions away around people he didn't know. It was so strange to see the transformation when he was around his father. Harry grabbed Scorpius' bag and coat from the small cubbyhole near the door to the classroom. The blinds were shut and none of the lights were on. Gabrielle was walking up and down the rows of students, making sure all of them were asleep. She jerked her brows questioningly at Harry who gave her a thumbs-up in turn before walking out the door and handing Scorpius' things off to Draco.

Draco nodded once and walked away without a word.

Scorpius lifted his head up a bit to reveal his pale eyes over his father's shoulder. He stared at Harry for a moment.

Harry waved goodbye.

Turns out he had been worried about Scorpius for no reason at all. He shook his head to himself once the Malfoys had rounded the corner and disappeared from view. Trust him to jump to awful conclusions. He tiptoed back into the classroom to fill Gabrielle in on all the details.

* * *

"You know my father?" Scorpius asked during recess. He was sat next to Harry on the grass with his sore leg stretched out in front of him and a picture book nestled on his lap.

Harry hid his surprise well when he heard the question. Scorpius had _never_ initiated a conversation with him before. "Yes, I know him from Hogwarts."

Scorpius nodded into his book.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Harry pressed him.

Apparently so because there was no response to the prompt.

Harry pulled a few blades of grass from beside him, feigning an interest in them as he said, "What did he say about me?"

Scorpius cast Harry a sideways glance that read, 'Seriously?'

Harry laughed. "Fair enough." He tossed the grass aside. "I never liked him in school."

"That's not nice."

"He wasn't very nice."

" _That's_ not nice."

"You're nicer than him, though," Harry said. He watched Scorpius to see if he had elicited a reaction from the boy. When he hadn't, he added, "Don't tell him I said that."

Scorpius smiled.

Harry was astonished to find dimples on his cheeks. That must be from Astoria. Scorpius was quick to compose himself and hide his smile though. "I won't," he promised. "You're nicer than him too. But I still like him better."

Harry laughed again.

That afternoon, as the day was coming to an end, the students had some study time before school let out. The classroom buzzed with a quiet din as children painstakingly worked on their shapes. Scorpius was engrossed in his work, keeping the book steady with one hand and dragging his pencil down the page with the other.

"Scorpius?"

He looked up from his workbook to find Harry kneeling beside him, looking quite serious.

"I just wanted to say how well you are doing in class," Harry said to him. "You are respectful of all the other boys and girls. You don't make a fuss about anything. And I've notice the effort you're putting in to make friends. I just want you to know that you are doing well, alright?"

Scorpius blinked at Harry.

Harry ruffled the boy's soft blonde hair and stood up. Scorpius watched his teacher move to the table next to him and kneel down next to little Lucy and speak with her in a low voice, no doubt saying nice things to her too. But he didn't mind that. It was just so strange to see someone who was so caring and kind to everyone. He looked down at his half-done worksheet. Whenever Harry encouraged him, he felt like trying even harder. He pressed his pencil to the paper and carefully traced the triangle. He wanted Harry to keep saying nice things to him, even if he said those things to all the children.

That evening, Harry walked Scorpius down the stairs and towards the fence where Draco stood, glaring at everybody. From the looks of it, the man apparently hated all children except his own son. He glared at Harry too, but Harry was used to it. He had been glared at by Malfoy all his life. It was no big deal to him. Draco picked Scorpius up in his arms. "He didn't strain too much today," Harry reported dutifully.

"Good," Draco said. He nodded once at Harry and turned to leave.

Scorpius peeked over Draco's shoulder to look at Harry. Then he mumbled, "Bye, Harry."

Harry smirked when he saw Draco freeze. "Bye, Scorpius."

Scorpius hid his face against Draco's shoulder again.

"Are you feeling okay?" Draco asked incredulously as he apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

"Yes, I'm fine," Scorpius mumbled while rocking in his father's arms. "You have to be nicer," he added.

"What's so great about being nice?"

"I don't know… Something." It's just that Scorpius was starting to like Harry because he was being so nice to him. Then maybe being nice wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" Draco answered as he opened the front door of the Malfoy Manor.

Scorpius hesitated for a beat. "Is Harry my family?"

"Pardon?"

"Because my cousin lives with him, right?" Scorpius continued. "Nanna said that's why Harry is my family."

"Patricia told you Harry Potter is your family?" Draco repeated.

"No. Harry told me he was my family," Scorpius corrected.

Draco groaned inwardly as he walked into their living room and placed Scorpius on the couch. What was Potter doing, filling his son's head with nonsense? Some of the things his son said led him to believe that the boy was really much older then five. "It's... complicated," he said as he knelt down in front of Scorpius and helped him take off his shoes.

Scorpius placed his hand on his father's cheek and said, "Harry's so nice to me. He always smiles at me."

"Some people are like that," Draco explained. "Some people are nice and they smile at everyone. I know it makes you feel special. But he is just your teacher. Teachers have to be nice to their students. That's all."

"I know that," Scorpius grumbled. His father was always bursting his bubble. "Harry said he likes me better than you because I'm nicer than you."

"What?!"

Scorpius gasped and clapped a hand to his mouth. "Oops." So much for that promise. "I wasn't supposed to tell you."


	3. The Clash

Harry helped the last boy put on his backpack before standing upright and stretching his aching back. It was Friday evening and he couldn't wait for a restful weekend.

He grimaced when he turned around to find Draco Malfoy standing at the doorway with a glower on his face and a overall menacing atmosphere emanating around him. Scorpius stood beside his father, looking a bit sorry and resigned.

"Yes?" Harry asked as he gestured for the two to come in.

"Scorpius, wait outside," Draco said. Scorpius tugged at Draco's trousers to get him to shut up, but Draco simply pointed at the hallway. Scorpius dragged himself out of the classroom dejectedly. Draco closed the door between them. Now the classroom was empty but for him and Harry. "What have you been telling my son?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. Whenever he was around Malfoy, he was put in a situation where he either had to fight or run, so, as a conditioned response, adrenaline was pumping through him. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said with as much calm as he could muster.

"About family?"

Harry was baffled. "What?"

"You told him you're his family?"

"Whoa, wait just a minute," Harry interrupted, holding up his hands. "I was just... I was making conversation."

"Is this typical conversation to have with your students, Potter?"

Harry bristled. "Well, it's the truth, isn't it?" he argued. "Teddy has been asking about-"

"Who?"

"Teddy. Edward Lupin. Andromeda's grandson?"

Draco took a breath to calm himself. "You have _no right_ ," he said. This was the sort of nonsense he was trying to shield his son from. "You are his teacher. You have no right digging into his personal life, filling his head with fancy tales, playing mind games. He is a child. You have no right over him!" He snapped his teeth shut. He realized that he had gone overboard, let his emotions best him.

He clicked his tongue stormed out of the classroom. He would make damn sure that Scorpius wouldn't get hurt because of something like this, even if it meant antagonizing Potter. Scorpius had had enough disappointment for a lifetime. He grabbed his son by the hand and stalked out the front doors.

"It's okay." Scorpius squeezed Draco's hand. "I don't want to see my cousin."

Draco picked Scorpius up and disapparated from the school grounds, landing in their foyer. But he didn't let go. Scorpius let his father hold him, carefully staying still and not saying a word. He knew what Draco meant when he was hugged like this.

Draco could never fully express the love he had for his son. He couldn't get the words out without sounding disingenuous, so he had stopped trying. But he would hug like this and Scorpius would understand. He loved his father too. He listened to their hearts, wondering how much older he would have to get before his heartbeat started sounding as loud as his father's.

"Let's have some juice," Draco said.

Scorpius closed his eyes and went over the argument he had heard in the classroom, even behind closed doors. He didn't understand what was happening. He had _never_ said that he wanted to meet his cousin. His father had somehow jumped to that conclusion.

A lot of people were mean to Draco. That's why Scorpius wasn't allowed to go out with him to the park or the library. He had heard Draco and Patricia speak about it. He liked his nanny. She was always sweet to him, answering his questions and keeping him company when he was bored with his books. But he would rather spend time with his family. The only family he knew was his father. He wanted to go out and play with Draco by the lake like the kids in his school. But some people didn't like to see that. Draco would always brush it off, saying things will change when Scorpius grew up. Now it turns out Harry Potter was his family too. And he has a cousin named Teddy. Like the bear. Scorpius wondered what his cousin was like. But he had _never_ wondered out loud. Why would his father get so mad at Harry?

"Don't do that." Draco nudged Scorpius' chin.

Scorpius hadn't realized that he was pouting until then. He quickly pulled his lower lip back in and attempted to put on a pleasant expression. "It's okay," he said with a small smile. He was now sitting on the island countertop in the kitchen, watching Draco get his after-school snack ready. "Sometimes it's okay to be a baby."

"Hmm?"

"Harry said so," Scorpius told him. "He said it's okay to cry because then people will take care of you and be nice to you. He says it's okay to get mad too. _It's okay to feel mad and bad and glad and sad,_ " he recited. _  
_

Draco rolled his eyes as he turned to the cupboard. "People make fun of you if you act like a baby."

"Harry _never_ made fun of me," Scorpius said in earnest. "He says if you tell people how you feel, then they can take care of you."

"And if you don't have anyone to take care of you?"

Scorpius studied Draco, who was plating some biscuits. Everyone had someone who would take care of them, right? That's how it worked. "I'll take care of you."

Draco stilled.

"I can take care of you if you want to be a baby sometimes," Scorpius promised his father. He had never had to take care of anybody before. "I can be _extra_ nice to you."

Draco shook his head in defeat. "You're already extra nice to me." He turned around and handed the plate to his son. "You're already taking care of me just by being with me."

"Hmph... You always look so sad," Scorpius frowned.

"That's just how my face is," Draco frowned back.

The two of them scowled at each other.

Their light banter was interrupted by a loud and long knock on their door. In fact, the knocking didn't stop. It was steady and full of purpose. Draco and Scorpius were puzzled. Who could that be? They moved as one towards the kitchen window and craned their necks to peer at the front landing.

"On no!" Scorpius squeaked as Draco's jaw dropped.

Harry Potter, in all his glory, was pounding down their door, looking thoroughly displeased and determined.

"Stay here," Draco told his son.

"No." Scorpius jumped off the countertop and scurried to the front door. He opened it a crack before Draco could stop him.

Harry tried to look more presentable for Scorpius but his temper didn't allow him to look any less angry. Luckily, Draco was right behind. "Go to your room, Scorpius. Now," he said. Scorpius seemed to have half a mind to argue, then thought better of it. He shrunk away but didn't go any further than out of the hallway and into the living room where he stood by the pillar and strained to hear.

"Get off of my property."

"I _never_ said he wasn't allowed to see his cousin. What are you insinuating?"

"I am insinuating that if you don't get off of my property, I will blast you off of it."

"I have nothing but the best interests of Scorpius in mind."

"You are his teacher and I am his _father_. I do not want you to speak to Scorpius about his or your personal lives. I do not want you to treat him any differently than you would treat another child. Am I clear, Potter?"

Harry grabbed Draco by the collar and forced him outside, slamming the door shut behind them. Draco was too startled to protest and Scorpius jumped in fright when he heard the loud crash of the door striking the jamb. Harry was seething now. "Now you listen to me, Malfoy," he growled. "I couldn't care _less_ how truly awful life's been for you since then. I couldn't care _less_ how pathetic your future is because of your actions. You have only yourself to blame for your mistakes. But you have no right bringing your child up to be the same as you. Do you know how isolating his life must be for him? Do you have any idea how hard it has been for Gabrielle and me to bring him out of his shell? To get him to interact with children his own age? To encourage him to even _speak_ to his classmates?! All I am trying to do is bring him out of his shell and all you are doing is pushing him back in. I don't care about your misery. But don't you dare make him miserable with you. You say I have no right?! Well, I _do_ have a right. As his teacher, _I have every right to ensure his well-being_."

The silence that followed was stifling.

Draco didn't say a word. He opened the door, walked into his house, and locked up behind him before letting out a slow exhale and leaning his forehead against the cold wood, trying to calm his breath, pushing down the anger and frustration rising in the back of throat.

* * *

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time while looking up at the ceiling from his slouched perch on the couch. It's what he had been doing for the past hour. Then he let out a pitiful groan and slid sideways so he ended up curled on the couch cushions with his knees pulled towards his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

His argument with Malfoy had been ringing in his ears for the past few days as guilt wormed its way deep into his gut and gnawed. He couldn't figure out what had possessed him to say those inappropriate things to a student's parent. Well... he _did_ know what possessed him. Draco Malfoy had possessed him. He would never have raised his voice or said such hurtful things to anyone else. Malfoy knew how to push his buttons, even after all these years. And Harry had fallen for it too, just like old times. Although he stood behind everything he said, now he was kicking himself for letting Malfoy goad him into being the fool. On top of all that, Scorpius was angry with him. The boy would hardly talk to him anymore, simply glaring instead. That signature Malfoy glare. It was all too much.

Rose Weasley, a plump red-headed toddler with a heart of gold, patted Harry's cheek, a cute pout bunching her lips together. "Ouchie?"

"You know those times when you did something so awful that you just want to curl up and disappear? Well, I'm having one of those moments."

"Huh?" That feeling was too abstract for a three year old to understand. But she did understand that he was feeling bad, so she plopped her ragged monkey doll down beside him. "Hug Minky," she ordered. Harry did as he was told. Then she brushed his hair with sticky fingers.

Harry pulled her hand away from his hair and pressed a soft kiss on it. "You are a _very_ sweet girl, Rosie."

Ron Weasley came into the drawing room in search of his daughter. He rolled his eyes when he found her coddling Harry. "Done feeling sorry for yourself yet?" he asked.

"In a bit," Harry grumbled.

"Aw," Rose tsked. "Keep Minky. She's a nice monkey."

"These brats have you going soft," Ron muttered under his breath at his best friend.

* * *

Draco was on his third glass of the night when he heard the familiar and insistent knock on his door. He glanced at his watch as he groaned. Eight at night. What the hell did Potter want at this time of day? He supposed he should be glad that the man didn't pound on his door loud enough to wake Scorpius up. He contemplated letting it be, but two minutes of rhythmic knocking was not something he could ignore easily.

He pulled the door open. "What do you want?"

Harry fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag. "Sorry, I was hoping to meet with you at school, but you never-"

"What. do. you. want. Potter?"

He quickly rummaged through his bag and found what he was looking for - two pieces of chart paper. He thrust them towards Draco.

Draco snatched it from Harry's hand to study it. He blinked a few times to clear his swaying vision, then frowned, turning the paper this way and that. "What the hell is this?"

"It's an art project by the students. Scorpius was supposed to bring it home, but I think he isn't too happy with them, so he keeps leaving them behind," Harry explained. "I was hoping to give them to you in person in school, and I haven't seen you since... well... Anyway, um, I think that's supposed to be you and him on a Quidditch pitch. The other one is a starry night he drew for his mother."

Draco didn't speak as he continued to examine his son's drawings.

Harry, desperate to fill the silence, kept speaking. "I wanted to apologize for last week. It was inappropriate. It was unprofessional. I let my personal feelings get to me. Scorpius is a wonderful student, always respectful and very studious. He's shy, but there's nothing wrong with that. I didn't mean to- That is, I'm sorry I-"

Draco shook his head to wake himself out of his reverie and looked up at Harry. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all."

With that, Draco shut the door in Harry's face.

Harry slumped as all the nervous energy in him finally fled, leaving him drained. That went better than he had envisioned, because for the past week he had imagined his next meeting with Malfoy ending with him flat on his arse with a bloody nose. This interaction had been... without fanfare, to say the least. A weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders.

The next morning, he was very surprised to find Scorpius marching towards him before class began. "Did you give my father my drawings?" he asked Harry with his arms folded across his chest, probably something he had seen adults do when they were miffed.

"I might have." Harry was sheepish, because he knew Scorpius had been hesitant about those artworks.

"He is being _very_ silly with it." Scorpius wagged his finger at Harry. "It's not even my _best_ drawing."

Harry grinned in astonishment. "Why? What's he done with it?"

"He's put them up in his study!"

"Oh, such a tragedy."

"I know!"


	4. Theo

"What's this I hear about you joining Potter's gang?"

"Where did you hear that?"

Draco and Theo Nott were sitting at a table in a small café by Theo's office, as they always did once every few months, catching up on things. Theo spent much of his life traveling for work and pleasure, so whenever he was back in town, he made a point to reach out to Draco. Theo was one of the few people from Hogwarts that Draco could stand. Theo was also one of a handful of people from Hogwarts who would give Draco the time of day. He had helped Draco when it came to rehabilitation in the adult world, after all the court dates and probation he had to deal with. Draco owed a lot to his friend. And his friend knew it.

"Never mind who my sources are. Tell me," Theo prodded.

"Potter's teaching Scorpius. That's all," Draco told him.

"Oh, 'that's all'. Right," Theo parroted. "Sure, that's all, Draco. He's just teaching your son. No big deal. It's just Harry Potter. Wiping up Scorp's snot." He cackled at the image. "Have you talked to him yet? Been a bit civilized?"

"I wouldn't put it that way." Draco dropped his gaze, playing with the spoon on the table. "It's been bizarre. Brings back a lot of..." He shook his head as he trailed off.

"Memories?"

"Hmm."

Theo swallowed his curiosity. He knew better than to push Draco to open up. It was best to let him be. "Anyway, speaking of Scorpius," Theo said, "when do you pick him up from school?"

Draco squinted at Theo, suspicious as he often was around him. Theo was usually up to no good. "What? Why?"

"Because I haven't seen him in months," Theo said with great sadness. "I miss his chubby cheeks."

"Patricia picks him up from school. You can come over for dinner, if you'd like."

"Come on, let's give your slave a break. We'll get Scorpius from school."

"No."

"Yes."

And so, a few hours later, Draco found himself with Theo, waiting by the gates of the school and watching the front steps that were bustling with children. It took a few minutes before they spotted the little guy amidst all the other students. Scorpius nearly tripped over his feet when he saw that his father had come to pick him up _with Theo_. Theo always brought chocolates for him from trips around the world. He also knew that Theo was Draco's best friend. He ran down the stairs with his backpack swinging wildly from side-to-side. He couldn't wait to see what Theo had brought him this time. "Hi, Uncle Theo!"

"Hey, squirt!"

Scorpius scowled and stopped short of Theo. "Don't call me 'squirt'."

Theo picked him up with a happy laugh. He was always glad that Scorpius wasn't one of those kids who whined and sniveled all over their parents. This little boy was someone Theo had no trouble spending a day with.

"Here," Draco said as he pulled the backpack away from Scorpius' shoulders. "No need to act so thrilled."

"Sure, there is," Scorpius retorted, coming to Theo's rescue in an instant. "He's exciting." He liked Theo because Draco liked Theo. That was reason enough. He also hadn't seen Theo in ages.

"Hey," Theo mock whispered. "I hear your teacher's Harry Potter."

"Yes, that's my teacher's name." Scorpius nodded. Then he turned and pointed at Harry who was standing by the door, regulating traffic. "There he is. That's my teacher."

"Well, well, well," Theo hummed. "Not so glamorous now, is he?"

And before anyone could stop him, he raised his hand and waved at Harry.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed as he slapped Theo's hand down. "Are you insane?"

"I just want to meet him," Theo frowned. "What's wrong with that? Haven't seen him in, what, ten years?"

Meanwhile, Harry was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Theo Nott had just flagged him down. If he went, he would have to socialize with him, which wouldn't be a big deal if Malfoy wasn't with him. If he didn't go, he would look like a complete prat. After weighing his options for a bit and then seeing Scorpius wave at him as well, he dragged himself away from the doors and trudged over to them.

"Long time, Potter," Theo said with a gracious nod as Harry got closer. "How are things?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good, good." Theo shifted Scorpius over to his other arm so they could shake hands. "Surprised to see you here, I must say. I was expecting you to be an Auror or something else of similar caliber."

"Sorry to disappoint." Harry gestured at the school behind him.

Theo smirked. "And how's this little guy doing?" He ruffled Scorpius' hair, not minding the squeaky protests.

Harry glanced at Draco for a moment before saying, "He's doing very well. He's a pleasure to have around." He smiled when Scorpius looked at him shyly. "You are," he assured Scorpius.

"Then you haven't seen him bossing Draco around the house," Theo declared. Scorpius responded by harrumphing.

"We should get going," Draco quickly intervened, grabbing Theo's arm hard.

"Sure, sure," Theo agreed without complaint. "Nice seeing you again, Harry."

"Bye," Scorpius said with a wave. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Scorpius," Harry said.

Theo, with Scorpius still in his arms, started walking down the street. Just as Draco turned to follow them, he heard a quiet, "Could I speak with you for a second?" He turned back, surprised.

Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably as he slid his cold hands into his pockets. "Next Friday is the winter pageant. Scorpius told you about that, right?"

"Yes, he did."

"I was wondering if… his mother would also be here."

Draco blinked. "What?"

"The children are making some crafts for parents. I was wondering if Scorpius could expect to see his mother there as-"

"Yes," Draco interrupted. "Of course. What kind of a question is that?"

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "It's just that, if she won't be able to make it, it's easier on Scorpius if you-"

"She will be there," Draco snapped. Then he stormed off without bothering to hear a stuttering response.

"What did he say?" Theo asked, feeling a conspiracy coming along as soon as Draco caught up to them with long, angry strides. "Did he say something awful?"

"Harry's never awful," Scorpius corrected Theo.

Draco didn't speak until they had disapparated from the streets and landed on the grounds of the Malfoy Manor. "He asked me if Stori was going to be at that school thing on Friday. Just like that!" he finally exploded. "He acted like she was some kind of-" He broke off with a frustrated snarl. He stomped up the stairs and threw open the front door in a grand display of anger.

A very amused Theo followed him in and set Scorpius down once they were inside. "Like she was some kind of what?" he asked. Scorpius was startled, so he didn't say a word.

"The point is he thinks Scorpius is some damaged child from a broken home," Draco huffed.

"Well… He kind of is, isn't he?" Theo said.

"My home is not broken," Scorpius chimed in. "It's a nice home. I'll tell Harry tomorrow."

"No!" Draco exclaimed, spinning around to face Scorpius. "Do _not_ tell him _every little thing_ you hear in this house, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Why not?" Scorpius asked. "It's okay, Dad. He likes to know if things are broken. Yesterday, Annie broke some crayons and Harry said-"

"Argh!" Draco pulled at his hair as he turned back around and kept stomping to the living room where he flopped onto the couch. Theo was now snickering as he sauntered in. He hadn't seen Draco this flustered in a long, long while. Draco was trying to hold in in his sharp words because his son was present, but Potter was just so _bloody_ _righteous_. "You know, _this_ is what I hate about him. He wants to make everything perfect," he ranted. "Like the world needs to look the way _he_ wants it to be. So what if we're separated? It's not like it's the first time a marriage hasn't worked out! He's acting like it's something to be ashamed of, that I should be _better_. Like Scorpius needs special treatment because his mother doesn't live with him. I'm so sick of his elitist bullsh-" He caught himself just in time. But Scorpius knew exactly what Draco had meant to say and he gasped very theatrically.

Theo sat down with him, barely able to speak because he was laughing so hard. "What did he say, exactly?" he asked Draco.

"It doesn't matter _what_ he said. It matters _how_ he said it."

Scorpius, who was now seated between Theo and Draco, raised his hand.

"What?" Draco snapped at him.

"Harry doesn't treat me special." Scorpius shook his head to emphasize his point. "He's nice to everyone. Really. And maybe he didn't know _how_ to say it because he doesn't have a mother. Right?"

That shut Draco up quick.

Theo, meanwhile, was roaring. "Oh my, Scorpius! Where did you hear that?!"

Now Scorpius looked unsure. "I… um… My friends at school said that… Harry doesn't have a mother or father."

"My precious boy's grown into a perfect Malfoy," Theo whooped. He tilted Scorpius' chin up and said, "Did you know your father also said the same thing to me when we were at Hogwarts? Not in your politically correct terms, of course. But you get the gist of it. You're going a long way, you little devil."

"Wait… Does he have a mother and father?" All this laughing from Theo and scowling from Draco confounded Scorpius. He wasn't sure now. Maybe Harry did have a mother and father.

Draco slumped into the sofa and hid his face behind his hands. "Potter's right. I'm a bad parent," he realized.

"Scorpius hasn't said anything incriminating… yet." Theo hugged Scorpius reassuringly. "Harry doesn't have a mother or father anymore. But he used to, when he was a little baby."

"But they died. Right?" Scorpius finished.

"Oh, I need a drink," Draco moaned as he scrambled up to his feet and sped out of the room before he heard anything more from his pure, innocent baby.

"Theo, you tell me," Scorpius sighed. "My father's being silly."

"What would you like to know?" Theo relished this more than he cared to admit. A whole new generation of Malfoys. Absolutely delightful.

"Dad doesn't like Harry." Scorpius then leaned in to whisper, "And Harry doesn't like Dad either. Why?"

"Well, there are so many reasons. Where to begin?" Theo tapped his chin. "They were both quite rude to each other when they were at Hogwarts. Harry was a Gryffindor. Your father was a Slytherin. They fought over just about everything. They were both Seekers, so Quidditch was a big deal to them. There were a few other topics of... contention, let's say. It was a very confusing time for everyone."

"But now they are all grown up," Scorpius reasoned. "And they need to be nice. That's how it works. When you grow up, you can't be rude anymore."

"That's right," Theo agreed wholeheartedly. "But the thing with Harry and Draco is that they never seem to grow up when they see each other. They act like they're back in Hogwarts."

"Yeah." Scorpius' eyes went wide too. "That's it, Theo! They used to fight when they were boys, but they aren't boys anymore. I need my father to grow up now."

"You also need Harry to grow up."

"I'll tell him."

"What will you tell him?" Theo asked. He could barely hide his gleeful smirk.

"I'll tell Harry to grow up."

"No!" Draco objected as he raced back into the room with a glass of his much needed scotch. "No, no, no! No, you won't! Don't tell him anything!"

"Hey, where's mine?" Theo complained while holding up his hand.

"Stop inculcating my son!" Draco whacked Theo's hand away.

"Dad, you need to grow up," Scorpius advised. "You are my father now. No more fighting with Harry. He doesn't have a mother or father to teach him to how to say things. That's why sometimes he is rude to you. But he's always nice to me."

"I don't _want_ to be nice to him, Scorpius."

"Well, that's too bad."

"I love you guys," Theo said with a great big grin lighting up his face.


	5. Winter Pageant

"Is this okay?" Scorpius worried as he brushed his button-down shirt smooth and made sure it was all tucked into his black pants. He kept patting his damp hair and picking lint off his trousers as he waited by the front door. Draco couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Dad, stop that," Scorpius muttered.

Astoria was coming into town!

He had to look his best for his mother. He had already laid out all his schoolwork on the dining table in the right order. His father didn't help one bit. Scorpius knew that Draco didn't like all the fuss. But his mother was coming to visit, so he wanted to fuss as much as he could. He made sure his room was tidy and that his playthings were put away in the right shelves. He had his books ready to show Astoria how well he could read now. He even cleaned the living room, fluffing up pillows and making sure everything was straight.

He jumped a foot in the air when he heard footsteps by the door. He zoomed over and pulled it open with a flourish.

"Oh my," Astoria Greengrass exclaimed.

"Hello," Scorpius smiled shyly.

"Oh dear," the beautiful blonde woman cooed as she bent down to pick up her son. "Look at you! You're so grown up!"

Scorpius hugged her tight. "I'm glad you came," he whispered. "We'll have fun."

"We will," she whispered back as she struggled to get her bag and her son through the door.

Draco didn't lift a finger to help.

"Oof," she grunted and dropped her luggage on the floor dramatically, all the while keeping her eyes on her ex-husband from over their child's shoulder. He didn't move away from the banister he was leaning against. She scowled at him and pushed her bag forward with her foot. He arched a brow in contempt.

She kicked the bag at him, hitting him in the shins. "Ow!" he snipped. "What did you pack in there? Bricks?"

"Yes," she said just to spite him. Then it was her turn to ignore him. She turned her attention to Scorpius. "I wish you would write to me more often." She kissed his cheek, leaving a hint of her cherry red lipstick on him. "I really do enjoy reading your letters."

"I can't write well yet, Mum," Scorpius reasoned patiently. "And Dad can't write them for me _all_ the time. He's busy too, you know?" He laid his head against her shoulder, atop her flowing golden curls.

Draco pulled a face behind them before flicking his wand at Astoria's luggage and sending it off to her room.

Draco and Astoria had reconnected through mutual friends a few years after the war. After just five months of dating, they had gotten engaged and married. They were lovestruck and young. They had gone through so much in the war, they understood each other's dreams and nightmares. They were happy. But only for three years. Only until Scorpius' unannounced arrival.

Astoria was not ready for a child. She had _never_ imagined herself with one. All her life she had wanted to spend days full of adventure, travel, experiences, and freedom. She did not want to be a mother. It had never been part of her plan. She had made that very clear to Draco before their marriage. At the time, Draco had agreed. They had agreed to adventuring and traveling and experiencing freedom together, now finally rid of the war and their past. So, she had been shocked when Draco fiercely urged her to keep the baby. Their marital problems started to surface after that. Astoria hated Draco for making her feel guilty for what she wanted out of life. Draco hated Astoria because of her seemingly callous attitude towards their unborn child. And, just before Scorpius was born, they separated with rough water under the bridge.

On the day Astoria went into labor, she refused to call Draco. She couldn't stand looking at him, not for another second. She had deluded herself in thinking that they would have a happy marriage. She hated him for what he was making her go through, with this child. He didn't deserve her.

But, four hours into her contractions, she was sobbing for him. Screaming for him.

The relief she felt when she saw his face that night was enormous, a feeling she never shared with anyone. She clutched his hand tight and let him brush her sweaty strands of hair away from her face. She was so glad for him at that moment.

And when he gently laid their precious baby boy against her chest, she was filled with insurmountable emotion. She couldn't stop herself from pressing kisses onto Scorpius' warm cheeks. And when she looked up at Draco and saw him mouth 'thank you', she believed him. Wholeheartedly…

Now there they were, five years later, in the manor surrounded by books, toys, and drawings. They never reconciled their marital differences, but they did bond over their beautiful son. Scorpius stayed with Draco, Astoria was free to pursue her life. She would fly back a few times a year to spoil Scorpius rotten. Theirs wasn't a typical family life, but it worked. At least for now, it worked. Scorpius had fallen asleep in Astoria's arms, as he often did when they were together. He held very still when he slept. He was the sweetest boy any mother could ask for. She watched him sleep for a long while, cradled against her safe and sound. He tried so hard, bless his little heart. Astoria kissed his hair for the hundredth time that night. Then she looked up at Draco properly.

Draco was sitting beside her, leaning his arm along the length of the back of the couch and his head rested on it, watching mother and son. His drowsy expression turned into an unpleasant frown when he realized that she was looking at him.

"Hey, now," Astoria tsked. "I missed you, Draco. Truly."

"No, you didn't."

"Would I lie?"

"You could have at least _hinted_ that Potter was going to be his teacher, Stori." Draco now sat up straighter. "You don't know what I've been going through these past few months while you get to romp around the world."

"I'm glad to see you two getting along."

Draco didn't much care for the way Astoria was laughing. He sniffed in disdain. "It is only fair to Scorpius that we maintain a professional relationship."

She winked at him cheekily. "I just wanted you to have some more excitement in your life, darling. All you do is sleep and work. Your life revolves around Scorpius. Harry Potter is just the right kind of drama – nothing too sensational but just enough scuffles. Theo's told me all about it."

"Of course he did."

She squeezed Scorpius in her arms. "He's a champ, isn't he? He's changed."

Draco had been watching him change right before his eyes since September. "It's school," he said. "You read about it in books, you know, how his personality will develop once he socializes and all that. I never realized just how much he would change. The things he says are… terrifying, really. He's so smart." Draco reached out to push a lock of pale blonde hair away from Scorpius' shut eyes. "Harry says he is respectful and kind. He's a perfectionist. Works hard at school."

"Hmm. His commendation would mean a world of difference to Scorpius."

"I know."

"You know?"

Draco blinked at Astoria.

She gave him a big nod.

"Oh," Draco groaned and turned his head to hide his face against his arm. "I see."

"You always fail to see the big picture, Draco. Good thing you have me around," Astoria said none too modestly. "Having Harry Potter on our side is _incredibly_ important for Scorpius' future. Why do you think I fought so hard to get him into that school? I'm glad you two have made amends. It's all for your baby, right?"

"Yes, yes," Draco conceded. "You are all knowing and I'm just your lowly servant, here to serve her highness."

"Glad that's sorted then." She shifted Scorpius in her arms and stood up. "He's sleeping with me."

Scorpius whined and fluttered his heavy eyes open. "Dad?"

Astoria turned around deliberately to raise a derisive brow at Draco.

"Ah, the tables have turned," Draco smirked. He slid off the couch and brushed Scorpius' cheek with his thumb. "Sleep with Mum tonight. Goodnight," he whispered.

With a quiet sigh, Scorpius closed his eyes and went to sleep again, hugging his mother tight.

"Now, now, Draco," Astoria tsked. "If you go around acting all sweet like that, hell might freeze over."

* * *

Harry noticed Scorpius' good mood just as the boy walked into class. "My, don't you look excited," he commented.

Scorpius immediately tried to look sullen, which was comical to see because his big smile dropped in an instant and his shoulders sagged theatrically.

"No need to pretend," Harry laughed. "It's fine to be excited."

"I'm not excited," Scorpius lied. He grabbed his books that his teacher held out for him and then hurried to his seat so he could get excited in private.

The class worked on their alphabets for the first half of the day, which was a chore in itself. Then it was time to get ready for their winter pageant. There was organized chaos in nearly every corner of the room. Gabrielle helped some of them with their costumes while others practiced their singing loud and proud. There was loads of shouting and giggling going on. Harry had a few of the quieter children help him set up the classroom. Scorpius diligently pasted drawings on the wall by the blackboard. He hoped his mother would love his drawings. He had worked quite hard. She had liked everything he had shown her so far. He couldn't wait for her to hear him sing. Gabrielle said he had a lovely singing voice, but he just needed to be louder. He had been practicing in his bathroom where his voice sounded _really_ loud, so he hoped Astoria would be able to hear him over everyone else's.

At two, parents started to wander into the classroom while the children attempted to be on their best behavior. Harry and Gabrielle ushered the adults to their seats in the middle of the room. The children were sitting on the floor at the front in three neat rows as instructed by their teachers. Many of them were waving wildly at their family. For most of the kids, this was their first performance.

"Is your heart running too?" Timothy asked Scorpius in a shaky whisper.

"So fast," Scorpius whispered back.

"This is scary..."

"It's not scary!" Annie exclaimed with her characteristic bright grin. "It's because you're _so_ happy. Mine's doing it too! I'm not scared, though."

Scorpius spotted his parents at that moment. His parents stood out from all the other parents in the room, the way they dressed and walked and talked. They were very beautiful. His mother wore a pretty green dress, her hair fell in curls down her shoulders. His father had a black suit on. None of the other dads wore suits. They weren't difficult to spot. He stifled his excited gasp just barely and a bright flush crept up his cheeks. He managed a smile when Astoria waved at him. He was really scared now. His mind was racing with worst-case scenarios. What if he forgot all the words? What if he started coughing? What if he sang so badly that everyone else stopped singing? He wiped his clammy hands on his pants. This wasn't fun at all. Why did he have to remember four songs? This wasn't fair! He was just a five-year-old boy! What if he became stupid all of a sudden?

He directed his worried expression at Harry who was kneeling in front of his students. "Everybody ready?"

"Yes!" a chorus answered. Scorpius couldn't even open his mouth, that's how dry his tongue had gotten.

"Let's sing like we practiced yesterday," Harry told them. "I'll be standing there." He pointed to the back of the room. "Watch Gabrielle or me if you get nervous or don't know the next words. We know all the songs, so we'll help you out. Remember to smile! Have fun!"

Scorpius gulped hard when hi classmates started standing up. He struggled to his feet and pressed his hands to his sides. His eyes flicked from Gabrielle to his parents frantically. This was such a bad idea.

Gabrielle waved her wand to start the soft piano music. Then she counted them in.

Scorpius couldn't get his voice out even though he was trying hard. He curled his hands into fists, scrunching up the sides of his trousers as he did so. His lips moved, but he couldn't sing. His throat was closing up and he couldn't stop trembling. It wasn't long before his eyes began pricking. Heat built up in the back of his throat. He couldn't remember the words. His legs shook. What was he going to do? His vision swam from tears. This was disastrous. He bit his lip hard. In a moment of panic, he jerked his eyes away from Gabrielle and looked to the back of the room.

Harry was mouthing the words along with the class. When he saw Scorpius staring at him in absolute misery, he smiled wide and indicated for the boy to stand up taller. Scorpius squared his shoulders and blinked hard a few times to clear his eyes. Then Harry motioned for him to breathe deeply. Scorpius imitated him. He felt his breath shaking in and out of him, but it steadied his hands. When Harry started mouthing the words again, Scorpius got his squeaky voice to cooperate. Although hoarse and barely noticeable, he started singing sadly. He was doing such a poor job. He wanted to cry.

He was startled when he felt hands on either side of him. It was time for the children to hold hands. It was part of the song and they had practiced this so often. But Scorpius couldn't get his hands to move. Annie and Tim had to wrestle his fists away from his sides. He held onto their hands tight once they had managed to grab on. Annie squeezed his clammy hand many times to reassure him. It helped. His voice picked up a bit. He focused on Harry again who was nodding in time with the song with a proud grin on his face. Although his teacher wasn't looking at him, he still felt some of that excitement seeping in.

By the time the third song started, Scorpius was singing properly. His voice couldn't be heard above all the other children's, but he was singing. Sometimes he forgot the words but quickly caught up by watching Gabrielle's cues. He somehow managed to get through the whole routine and he didn't even notice that they had finished until the parents started clapping.

He practically stumbled all the way to his mum and dad as the children dispersed after Gabrielle's short 'thank you' talk. He just wanted to sit in Astoria's lap and cry, but he couldn't possibly do that in front of all his classmates and their parents. He would have to wait until he had gone home.

"You were so cute," Astoria gushed as she picked her son up and hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of you, honey."

"Mhm," Scorpius mumbled. He knew his mother was lying but he also knew she meant well.

"When we get home, you need to sing it for me, okay? Just by yourself."

"Mhm."

Draco could tell that Scorpius was feeling miserable. He had recognized the look on the young boy's face while singing and had cringed. "You looked very grown up, Scorpius," he said. "And this was just your first performance. Many more to come."

Scorpius nodded once.

"Now will you show me your paintings?" Astoria urged.

"Okay," Scorpius said. He gestured at the wall of drawings where some of the parents and children were already gathered.

The Malfoys spent the next few minutes examining crafts and drawings. Scorpius stood between his mother and father, clutching their hands tight. He was just too embarrassed to do anything but mope. He had been so prepared for this day and he had wanted to impress them. Astoria had come all this way to see him in the pageant. She had never seen him sing like this before. He was supposed to impress her with how much he had learned. Instead, he had choked and looked like a big baby in front of everyone. He hated this. He didn't ever want to come back to school ever again.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he said haltingly. He really was going to cry now. He slipped away despite mild protests from Draco and Astoria, and ran out of the classroom.

"I'll be right back," Draco sighed. Astoria appeared troubled as she nodded. Draco weaved past the small crowd to get to the door.

And just outside, he found Harry kneeling on the floor with Scorpius, hugging him tight.

He stopped short just as Harry saw him. Harry shook his head in a reassuring manner. Draco hesitated, Harry noticed. "You just need a minute, right?" he asked out loud to Scorpius. Scorpius mumbled something. Harry mouthed, 'He's fine.' Draco, unsure of what to do, leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms against his chest. He would just watch for now, he supposed.

Harry patted Scorpius' back. "I didn't think you were bad. Your parents didn't think you were bad, either."

"But I _was_ so bad," Scorpius sobbed. "I practiced so hard and I was still so bad. I really practiced."

"Can you tell me what went badly?"

"Everything," he lamented. "I couldn't do it. I got scared. I'm so stupid!"

Harry titled his head down to hide his amusement from Draco. What was he to do with this sweet boy? "Do you know what I heard some of the parents say?"

"No," Scorpius sniffed.

"They were looking at your drawings. They really liked them. They said that whoever drew them had a great imagination."

"Really?"

"Really. Not everyone is great on stage the first time. You've never had to sing in front of so many people before, have you?"

"But it's not hard," Scorpius cried. "It's not hard. Everyone else can do it, so why can't I?"

"Maybe you and I can practice together next time. That's what we'll do," Harry suggested. "Just like how I help some of your friends with their shapes and colours, I'll help you with your singing. I know Michael and Lisa were _very_ nervous too. Next time, all four of us can practice together. We'll try something different next time. There's always a next time, buddy. And you will get better and better."

"You promise?"

"I do."

Scorpius felt calmer after hearing those comforting words. He unwound his arms from around Harry, keeping his eyes down and letting Harry wipe his cheeks dry. He felt loads lighter. He really believed that Harry would help him get better and better at singing. Because he knew he could count on Harry. Because he knew how much Harry cared. He gathered up his courage to ask, "Am I your favourite?"

Harry nearly laughed at the question but he caught himself in time, disguising his chuckle by clearing his throat instead. "Well, I'm not supposed to have favourites, Scorpius," he said dutifully.

Scorpius nodded in understanding. "You're _my_ favourite, okay?" he said in any case. He rubbed his itchy nose and dried his eyes as he turned around. He gasped when he nearly ran right into his father's legs. "Oh," he squeaked. "I-I-um…"

"Your mother's waiting in there," Draco murmured and jerked his thumb into the classroom. Scorpius nodded before scurrying away.

Harry smiled wanly as he got up. "He gets nervous. He wants to be perfect for you, that's all." He shrugged. "He's getting better, though. I'll make sure he's more comfortable in front of a crowd."

"Thank you."

Harry's smile faltered. "I... Uh, yeah. You're welcome."

Draco glanced into the classroom to find Astoria and Scorpius standing in front of the window. "Want to meet Stori?"

"Hmm, yes."


	6. Teddy

Winter break meant no school for ten days. Harry and Gabrielle sent the children on their way with little goodie bags filled with cookies and small presents, wishing them 'Happy Holidays'. The kids were excited to have time off from school. Bundled in their winter clothes, they skipped away, chattering among themselves and saying their goodbyes until the New Year.

Scorpius was the last one out, purposefully straggling so that no one else was around. Gabrielle was called away, so Harry was left to gift the final present. He smiled warmly as he handed Scorpius the red gift bag, saying, "Have a great holiday, Scorpius."

"Okay. You too."

Harry waited. Scorpius didn't move to leave like the rest of the children had the moment they had received their first present of the season. Instead, he seemed as though he wanted to say something more. But he kept his eyes on his shoes, evidently second-guessing himself. "What's up?" Harry prompted.

Scorpius started and quickly shook his head. "Merry Christmas," he said, then he attempted to scurry past his teacher.

Harry grabbed the hood of Scorpius' winter coat to stop him his tracks. "Come on!" He tugged Scorpius back towards him. "Tell me." He crouched down so they were eye-to-eye. "Is it a secret?" he hummed. "I can keep a secret."

"It's nothing."

Harry knew pressing Scorpius would get him nowhere. So he said, "Alright, it's nothing." He let go of Scorpius, who looked relieved. But before he could turn to leave, Harry asked, "Are you doing anything fun for the holidays?"

Scorpius fiddled with the bag in his hands. "Mum and I might go visit the ice castles one day. And... and maybe if it snows, we'll play outside with Dad?"

"That sounds like a wonderful way to spend your Christmas break."

"What about you, Harry?"

Harry was surprised by Scorpius' initiative, although he didn't express it in any way other than by widening his smile. "Teddy's coming into town tomorrow, so I've got to get his room all set up," he said. "I'm sure he will keep me busy, like he always does." As he said that, he thought of something. "Hey, Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"He's always wanted to meet you, you know?"

Scorpius finally looked up at Harry, his mouth open in surprise. "Huh?"

"Maybe you could come over for a visit?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to see your cousin, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

Harry winked at him. "Alright, then. Will you still come say hi to him?"

Scorpius turned bright red. What on Earth was Harry talking about? "I-I don't know. I have to ask my father," he stammered out.

"Of course, you do. In fact, shall I ask him?"

Draco was on guard when he saw his son exit the school with Harry Potter. A scheme was afoot. Scorpius latched onto Draco's hand the moment he was close enough to reach it, squeezing him rapidly to telepathically let him know that Harry was about to say something absolutely outrageous.

"Teddy is home for the holidays and he wanted to meet Scorpius. Would you like to bring him over this Saturday?"

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief. Scorpius had the same look on his face too as he stepped closer to his father's leg.

"Just at my place," Harry continued. "I won't starve him or anything."

"I know that," Draco murmured. He could feel Scorpius pressed against his leg, squeezing his hand, obviously wanting him to say no. "Would you like to visit, Scorpius?" he asked.

"I'll stay with you," Scorpius whispered.

Harry could tell that Scorpius had immense reservations. At his age, Teddy would have jumped at the chance to have a play date with anyone who would have him, by hook or by crook. In fact, Teddy had run away that one time because Andromeda had told him no to a sleepover, much to Harry's fright. But Scorpius was nothing like Teddy.

"You can come along too, Draco."

Both Scorpius and Draco ogled Harry.

"I won't starve you either," Harry added.

"Okay," Scorpius answered.

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"You should come with me, Dad. We'll meet Teddy together."

"That's settled then," Harry sealed the deal. "You can come by for lunch. Saturday around twelve?"

"Wait-"

"Teddy will be _very_ excited," Harry told Scorpius, ignoring Draco's feeble words without batting an eye. "He is in his second year at Hogwarts. That's pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. That's so cool," Scorpius said shyly.

"I'll see you then, Scorpius."

"Bye, Harry."

Draco was left by the wayside and all he could do was watch Harry walk back into the school.

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, Draco had barely finished knocking on the weathered door of 12 Grimmauld Place before it was thrown open.

Standing in front of the Malfoys was a young boy in a purple jumper and green overalls, with mussed-up brown hair, freckled cheeks, and an ear-splitting grin revealing brilliant white teeth.

"Hello!" Teddy Lupin crowed. He grabbed Scorpius by the elbow and pulled him into the house. "Let's go upstairs." Scorpius looked back pleadingly at his father, but Teddy was already dragging him up the steps, leaving Draco and Harry alone in the foyer.

Draco kept his eyes on the grand staircase. "Is he-"

"He'll be alright," Harry assured him. "Ted's great with kids. He has a lot of young cousins."

Scorpius stood stock-still in the middle of Teddy's elaborate bedroom. There was a bed and desk and drawers. But then there were also posters of bands, Quidditch equipment, shelves with books and knick knacks, a large wooden trunk filled with toys, and a plush grey rug taking up most of the floor space. Scorpius was overwhelmed, to say the least.

Teddy marched over to his cluttered table and picked up a mysterious black bag that fit in the palm of his hand. He held it out to Scorpius.

"What is it?" Scorpius wanted to know.

"It's a surprise. My uncle has a shop in Diagon Alley and I bought it. " Teddy reached inside the bag, grabbed something and tossed it into his mouth. "With my own money too. It's pretty good. Don't worry, it's not poison. I wouldn't try to poison you. At least, not yet. I have to get to know you first."

"I know it's not poison," Scorpius said under his breath as he took a piece of rough candy out of the bag. It was colored pale blue and felt warm to the touch. He popped it in his mouth and let his tongue get accustomed to the taste.

Then he cringed and shivered while squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know, right?" Teddy grimaced as the sourness hit the sides of his jaws.

Scorpius winced once again. "I don't think I like it that much."

"Oh, just wait."

And, sure enough, the candy started to pop and fizz in their mouth. "Ah!" Scorpius exclaimed before clapping a hand to his mouth.

"It's exploding, isn't it?" Teddy laughed behind closed lips so his candy wouldn't fly out of it. He held out the bag of candy to Scorpius.

"For me?" Scorpius asked from behind his hand.

"Mhm." Teddy pressed the bag into Scorpius' free hand as he chewed up the rest of the candy and swallowed it. "Give it to your friends at school. Then you'll be so popular. My friends are always asking me to get them stuff from the joke shop. That's why I'm so popular." He marched over to his bookshelf. "Do you like comic books?"

"I don't know," Scorpius mumbled as he quickly finished up his sweet and stuffed the pouch into his pocket. "What is it?"

Teddy picked one out of his collection. "It's a Muggle picture book, so it doesn't move. Harry gets them for me. He used to read them when he was kid, you know? He would steal them from Dudley's bookshelf." He sat on the furry rug and pulled Scorpius down with him. "I especially like the superhero ones. Do you like superheros? My favorite is Spiderman."

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were seated in the living room. They had finished up with their pleasantries, leaving them with little else to talk about, so an uncomfortable silence was starting to encroach.

"Haven't you ever wondered about Teddy?"

Draco slid his thumb over the condensation on his glass of water. "I didn't really know about him until a few years ago," he said. "And I'm not one to be curious."

"Right." Harry supposed that since neither party had bothered to contact each other, it wasn't much of a surprise that Teddy's existence hadn't come up in any conversations at the Malfoy Manor. "He is a bit upset with you because of that."

Draco frowned at Harry.

"You know, for not knowing he existed," Harry explained.

"How is that my fault? How old is this kid?"

"He's quite mature for a twelve year old," Harry boasted. He thought of Teddy as his own son. He had basically brought up the child. He had helped Teddy when he stumbled over his feet. He had taught Teddy to read and write. In fact, Teddy was the reason Harry became a teacher. He was immensely proud of his godson. "He's pretty great."

"Right," Draco said with obvious disinterest. Then he reached for the Quibbler that lay discarded on the coffee table. Harry figured that was the end of their conversation. He went back down to the kitchen where he was preparing lunch.

Compared to them, the children were having a much more fun time together.

"You can borrow this, if you want," Teddy offered. "It's a fun read. This one has Spiderman kicking a bunch of different villain butts."

"I'm only five."

"So?"

Scorpius didn't know how to respond to that. Teddy laid the book on Scorpius' lap. Scorpius picked it up and held it as though it was the most precious thing. "Thank you."

"Gee, you're polite," Teddy chuckled. "You know, Harry's told me a lot about you."

Scorpius was amazed. "Really? What did he say?"

Teddy narrowed his eyes and his smile turned into a very sly smirk. "That's a secret," he said. "You know something? I was glad that you agreed to come visit me. I don't know much about you at all, but I really want to know more. I don't have a proper family except for my Grandmum."

"Oh," Scorpius flipped through the comic book and swallowed hard. "I have my mother and father. And… you, maybe?"

"That's right," Teddy said with a firm nod. "You have me. My grandmother is your grandmother's sister. So we're cousins, you see? You're part of my proper family. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I have a _huge_ not-so-proper family." Teddy sprang up to his feet and pulled out a photo album from the bookshelf before sitting down. Scorpius leaned in to gape at the moving photographs. "These are the Weasleys."

"Are they your not-so-proper family?"

"Yup. I'll show you everyone. There's got to be at least _fifty_ of them."

"That's a big number."

"And _I_ think that, because you're my family, they're your family too." Teddy said in all seriousness. "You'll make a lot of friends because there are a lot of kids your age. I'm the oldest. I'll be your big brother."

Scorpius blushed. He had never thought that he could have a big brother. He cast a sideways glance at Teddy.

Teddy caught him looking and he smiled knowingly. "You're way too quiet, Scorpius," he remarked. "You should talk more."

What was he to talk about? He didn't know anything yet. Scorpius stared down at the colorful cover of the comic book in his hand, feeling glad that he had decided to come over. "If you talk, I'll listen," he said. "I'm good at it."

"Sheesh." Teddy threw an arm around Scorpius. "No wonder Harry likes you." He flipped the page of his album. "Let's look at some more of these." He started pointing out different people. "I think you'll like Dominique the best. She's not like you at all. She loves to talk. You can listen to her all you want." He tapped at the photo of a pretty blonde girl in one of the Christmas pictures. "She's probably the same age as you too. If you want to come over to the Burrow tomorrow, you can see her."

"Burrow?"

"Because it's Christmas Eve, everyone comes to the Burrow," Teddy explained. "That's where Aunty Molly and Uncle Arthur live. It's always crowded in there, so it's a lot of fun."

Scorpius didn't fancy crowds. The photographs were packed with people. This was definitely a different kind of family, something Scorpius wasn't used to. They were fun to look at. So many redheads. He had never seen this many people with orange hair before in his life, only in picture books. And he liked the way Teddy talked about them, with so much exclamations. Scorpius had never talked with anyone Teddy's age before. In fact, the only people he interacted with were children his own age and adults his father's age.

"Does Harry come over with you?" he asked.

"Of course! They were Harry's not-so-proper family first," Teddy said. "Harry's best friends with Ron and Hermione. This is Ron's proper family, actually. They like to add more and more people to their family, that's what I think. You know, Harry and Ron and Hermione met at Hogwarts ages ago. Can you believe they're still friends? They've gone on a lot of adventures together."

"What sorts of adventures?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Teddy crowed. "Harry's been on the most adventures out of any other person in the entire world ever. He's won every Quidditch game he has ever played. He won the Triwizard Tournament. He's swam with the merpeople and met the centaurs, you know? Harry and Ron and Hermione even know a giant. I've met him. His name's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts. You'll meet him in a few years. He's really nice. And they've all learned a lot of curses; some of them are really _bad_. Like, the Unforgivable Curses. They've almost gotten themselves killed too. Can you believe it? Harry's the coolest godfather ever, Scorpius. He's the best wizard in all of history."

The two boys nearly jumped out of their skin when a loud shatter echoed through the house.

"Except when cooking," Teddy groaned. He scrambled up onto his feet and ran for the door.

"Oh!" Scorpius squeaked.


	7. Lunch

In the basement, something had gone horribly wrong. This kitchen had a mind of its own to begin with. The house was so old. Cooking accidents aplenty. But why today of all days? Harry looked around him in dismay.

Draco stumbled to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. He took a moment to survey the damage. Then laughter bubbled up in him and burst out.

Harry was on the floor, dazed and covered in tomato sauce. There was spaghetti _everywhere_ – on the floor, the counter, the walls, and even the ceiling.

Teddy wasn't far behind. He shoved Draco aside and skidded on the sauce in his hurry. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Harry mumbled. He shifted his hand against the floor to sit up straighter, but let out a sharp yelp before he could readjust. Upon bringing his hand up, he realized that it wasn't just tomato sauce that was coloring his hand red.

"Oh no," Teddy groaned as he grabbed Harry's wrist and looked at the cut on his palm. "Harry, why are you like this?"

"The pot exploded! It's not my fault!"

Scorpius stayed just outside the kitchen. He was quite close to tears. Draco noticed and his laughter subsided. He ruffled Scorpius' hair to let him know that everything was alright before venturing into the mess. "Let me see."

"I'm fine," Harry replied quickly while struggling to get up.

Draco pushed him back down. "Let me see," he said again.

"It's just a little cut."

"Don't scare Scorpius. Give me your hand, Potter."

Teddy glanced back at his cousin. His stomach clenched in dismay when he found the boy in tears. He hurried over to Scorpius. "What are you crying for?" he chided gently. He hugged Scorpius. "Harry does this _all_ the time. He's always wrecking the kitchen. In fact, I'd be surprised if he didn't blow things up at least twice a month."

Draco smirked at Teddy's comments as he resorted to forcefully grabbing Harry's wrist and pressing the tip of his wand against the saucy hand. The skin melded together easily so that not even a faint scar remained. "Twice a month, hmm?"

Harry jerked his hand away with a frown. "It's the kitchen. It's haunted or something."

"Sure, of course."

He huffed indignantly. Trust him to make a fool of himself in front of Malfoy. "Ha ha, laugh it up," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, I will," Draco promised him. He flicked his wand across the kitchen to clean up most of the stains. "I happen to know my limitations, which is why I hardly ever set foot in my kitchen."

Harry rubbed his hand on his pants to get rid of the warm tickle that slowly subsided as Draco's magic dissipated. "I'm fine," he told the boys who were standing on the landing. Scorpius peeked from over Teddy's shoulder to look at his teacher. Harry held out his hand to show him. "See? It doesn't even hurt anymore. Not even a scratch."

Once the mess was cleaned up, Harry was thoroughly exhausted. He excused himself so he could wash off the tomatoes from his hair. Draco, Teddy, and Scorpius were left alone then.

They ended up in the living room upstairs where Scorpius climbed on Draco's lap and Teddy sat across from them. The older boy was tapping his foot on the floor, a habit he had picked up from his uncle Percy. When he tapped his foot like that, it meant that he had something very stern to say. He sat forward and asked Draco, "How come you never visited me?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to," Draco answered without skipping a beat.

"Everyone at school says awful things about you."

"I can imagine."

"Are they true?"

"Most likely."

Teddy glared at Draco. Draco glared right on back. They glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Scorpius.

Then, finally, Teddy clapped his hands together once, breaking the staring contest. "Well, I think it's rubbish, what they say about you." He sank back deep into the musty, old couch. "Scorpius is a great kid. So you can't be all that bad. And you're pretty good at healing too. Usually Harry has to check with Aunty Hermione to make sure he's done it right, you know? You'd think, after all this time, he would know how to mend himself. Merlin knows he hurts himself often enough. Last time he was trying to make bread and the dough practically took over the entire kitchen. Got our socks stuck in it. It was like a bog creature. Smelt like one too." Teddy itched his nose. "Anyway, do you guys want to see something?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said eagerly.

Teddy screwed up his face to concentrate. Right in front of their eyes, his features morphed so that his skin grew lighter, his nose became longer, his lips got thinner and his hair turned from brown to messy black. The Malfoys gawked at the lightning scar that etched itself on Teddy's forehead. The boy opened his eyes to reveal his brilliant green eyes and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Wh-what?" Draco and Scorpius stammered in unison.

Teddy jumped off the sofa and parked himself in front of them with his hands on his hips. "I'm Harry Potter," he announced, pushing his imaginary spectacles up his nose. "I like to blow up my kitchen because cleaning up is _sooooooo_ much fun."

"Hey!"

The three of them glanced back to where the real Harry Potter stood, looking eerily like a taller version of Teddy's impression, complete with a sour expression and his hands at his hips.

Teddy laughed impishly and quickly changed back to himself.

"How did you do that?" Scorpius asked in wonderment.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," Teddy explained. "I can change into whoever I want to be. I've been practicing Harry for years and years. I'm pretty good, huh?"

"Gotten him into heaps of trouble already too," Harry said under his breath as he walked into the room smelling a bit less like tomatoes. "Lunch?"

After much coaxing, Draco sullenly followed his son, Teddy, and Harry through a busy and narrow cobblestone street. The magical shops were bursting with customers, no doubt hunting for last minute presents. He shoved his cold hands into his pockets and watched his feet as he walked on the slick sidewalk. He didn't much care to meet anyone's eye, a habit he had gotten into since after the war. It just wasn't worth the effort.

He tried to think of the last time he had gone out to a restaurant. Likely with Astoria a few years ago? He had certainly _never_ taken Scorpius out with him. Scorpius was holding onto Teddy's hand tight and gawking at everything. Draco knew that when Scorpius grew older, he would start resenting the sheltered childhood he had led. But, for now, Draco would protect his son as much as possible. Strolling down the street with Harry Potter was about as much protection as anyone could get. That didn't stop Draco from worrying incessantly.

Harry walked them into his favourite busy pub and got a spot almost at once, being the celebrity he was. They ended up in a booth by the window. Teddy and Scorpius sat near the glass while Harry and Draco took the aisle. The boys stared out at all the sparkling holiday decorations and crowd in fascination, letting their breaths fog up the glass and then using their sleeves to wipe it off when they couldn't see outside any longer. Harry and Draco kept their gazes on the menus. Scorpius let his father order for him without fussing. He was sure that he would like _anything_ from this fantastic magical pub because everything smelled so good. He was used to eating food Patricia made. All of this seemed most exciting. There were many different people inside and outside. They reminded him of busy bees, flitting about in a hurry.

"Let's draw something," Teddy said. He breathed against the window to fog it up. Scorpius followed suit. "The best part is that you can't mess up." Teddy used his finger to draw a stickman. "If you do, you just have to wipe it off and start again." Scorpius began to draw a flower on the glass.

Harry smoothed the paper napkin that lay on the table, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence between him and Draco. "So you are a lawyer?" he asked. He wasn't sure if Draco was in any sort of gumption to make more small talk.

Draco shrugged with a distracted air as he kept his eyes on Scorpius. "I work for a private law firm." He reached out and moved a cup of water away from the boy's elbow. "Careful," he murmured. Scorpius scowled at his father, as though to say 'I _am_ being careful. Stop embarrassing me'. When Draco returned his attention to Harry, he realized that Harry was waiting patiently for him to continue talking. "Oh." It wasn't often that anyone wanted to hear him speak about work. "We handle small settlements. Mostly marital disputes and inheritance issues." He trailed off. "Nothing interesting."

"Don't you find it interesting?"

"Not particularly. It's just a lot of paper pushing and legalities."

"What would you rather be doing?"

"I'm not sure," Draco said after a short pause. "There aren't many opportunities for someone like me."

Harry nodded in understanding. He was merely surprised because he couldn't quite see Draco working _for_ anyone. "I had always thought that you would be someone who would own one of those empires, you know? But here you are. A lawyer. Working in an office. A salaryman."

"Are you deliberately attempting to provoke me, Potter?"

"Not deliberately."

"I see."

"I can't seem to help myself around you."

"Hey!" Teddy interrupted them. "Tell us about your Quidditch games. Scorpius hasn't heard about them yet. Harry's never lost a single match. He was a Seeker."

"Well, that's a big exaggeration," Harry said with a modest shake of his head.

Scorpius looked up at Draco and asked, "Did you ever lose?"

Draco was a bit embarrassed by his streak, especially when it came to matches against Potter. He didn't want to tell his son the whole truth. "Well, I have lost a few games, but I've won a fair share too."

"I'm trying out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team," Teddy announced to the table. "I want to either be a Chaser or a Seeker."

"I'll be a Seeker like my father," Scorpius said.

"Yeah! Let's play with the Weasleys in the summer, okay?"

Draco didn't voice his comments, but he really hoped Scorpius wouldn't carry that invitation in his head for too long. He knew that the Weasleys would be less than inclined to have a Malfoy in their home. They had been rather vocal about their stance on his family during the Death Eater trials after the war had ended. He doubted that their feelings had changed much even after all these years.

"He can come over with me."

Draco looked up at Harry. He hadn't realized until then that he had a faint frown on his brow. He quickly smoothed it out. "Pardon?"

"This summer for that Quidditch game. He can come over to the Burrow with me," Harry said. "All the kids play and he won't be the youngest either. It's a great time."

Draco searched Harry's expression to try to discern what he was actually trying to say. Before Draco to read into it, Scorpius asked, "Can my father come too? He can play with us, right? He's really good."

Harry saved face by saying, "We'll see if he's free that weekend, okay? It's a long way away, in any case."

Scorpius seemed satisfied by that vague answer. Draco stifled a sigh. There were so many things he still had to explain to his son. Scorpius had no idea _why_ no one liked his father. That was the reason for his irritability when he saw Draco being treated poorly. There weren't many people who could recognize the Malfoys anymore. It had been so long since the war, after all. Draco's deep-seated insecurities were the cause for most of their hiding and intense privacy. However, his insecurities stemmed from a few incidents that occurred during the first five years after the war had ended.

Even though the Malfoys were ultimately pardoned for crimes committed, they still played an enormous role in the mass deaths of the Second War. Lucius and Narcissa escaped the country as soon as possible, but Draco had refused to join them. He didn't want anything to do with his parents after all they had put him through. Most of the Malfoy assets had been possessed by the Ministry, save the manor and some investments. Draco was glad he wasn't left to wander the streets, at least he had a home. He couldn't find a job for ages because no one was willing to be in the room with him for longer than ten minutes. He was ridiculed behind hushed voices and discrete hands. The partitioning wall between the manor and the road was often vandalized with messages written in red. Prejudices ran high.

But all of that had faded away as the memories of war became distant in people's minds as time passed. Draco had managed to get his hands on his current job a little over five years ago, just before Teddy's birth. His desperation to support the new baby had led him to put aside his reservations and try hard to maintain a stable income. The hate letters and graffiti had stopped years ago as well, most likely due to a lack of retaliation on Draco's part. Eventually his last name merely elicited a sort of chill from many folks, but it did not invoke much hate or anger; just indifference.

The Weasleys were the exception. They had suffered horribly from the war and the Malfoys were an abomination. The wounds were still fresh in the minds of the Weasleys.

Draco would hate to go within ten miles of them.

He spent the rest of lunch worrying about this and that. He couldn't even remember what he had eaten or any of the conversation topics going on around him. The more time he spent with Potter and his godson, the more anxious he was becoming. He kept telling himself that he was concerned for his son, but he was also concerned for himself. This was not something he had planned for. He had planned for everything else but not this.

What, exactly, did Potter want with them?

"I want Teddy to meet his family," Harry said when he was asked the question. "Isn't that a good reason?" The four of them were walking back to 12 Grimmauld Place, the children running ahead to jump in the slushy puddles while the adults hung back to speak.

"Family," Draco scoffed. "Just because Teddy and I share a bloodline doesn't make us family."

"Really?"

"What?"

"I just thought… Well, you just… seemed like someone who would think the opposite."

Draco clenched his fists in his pockets. "What are you saying, Potter?"

"I'm saying that I thought blood was all that mattered to you," Harry replied frankly.

There was complete silence after for a few moments.

Harry realized that he really needed to learn to put a sock in it next time he felt like arguing with Malfoy. Lately it seemed to end with him wanting to take back his words. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Got that out of your system?" Draco asked, and he kept his resolute gaze on the two boys kicking muddy snow at each other.

"For now, yes," Harry mumbled with a sheepish smile.


	8. Whispers of the Past

One afternoon, in cold January, Harry was on his way in from recess when he was called to the front office for a message. After ensuring all the children were accounted for, he made his way down there and got a note from the secretary. He frowned at it for a good minute, ignoring the quizzical looks he was getting from everyone in the hallway, before stuffing the parchment into his pocket and returning to class.

As the children were being put down for nap-time, he knelt beside Scorpius who was busily fluffing up his pillow and neatly brushing down his sheets. After a few months of watching the boy perform the same rituals, some of the children who slept around him had also started doing the same, 'making their beds' before nap-time.

"Hey, buddy," Harry said as Scorpius settled onto the pillow. "Your father asked if you could stay over at my place for few hours after school. Something came up, so he is running late."

"But Nanna will pick me up."

"She's on holidays, remember?"

"Oh... Okay."

"Good," Harry smiled. "Maybe we'll raid Teddy's bedroom for some books."

That evening after school let out, Scorpius stayed in the classroom while all the other children left the premises. He watched Harry tidy up the tables and chairs with Gabrielle cleaning the blackboard and putting away all the books. In the back of his mind, he felt a nagging worry pulling his attention away but he pushed it back. He didn't mind visiting Harry's house again. He hadn't explored it yet and it looked like a house that had a lot of secrets. He was just a bit confused as to why his father would send a message to Harry.

He got up from his perch on the bench when Harry pulled on his coat and shouldered his messenger bag. "Ready to go?" Harry held out a hand. Scorpius took it without a word. Harry's hand was warm unlike his father's. It wasn't as soft as his father's either. He clutched it tight as they walked out of the school grounds and onto the street. Harry's house was close to school, so he didn't apparate. It was a nice day out, all the ice was melting from the pavement. Scorpius didn't like ice. He had slipped more than a handful of times already this winter season. It wasn't fun.

"Do you like ice?" he asked Harry.

"On the ground?"

"Mhm."

"Not particularly. I can't skate."

Scorpius couldn't either. He simply nodded and watched his feet as he scurried to keep up with Harry's strides. He was used to hurrying. His father _always_ walked fast. He was always in a hurry. If Scorpius didn't hurry, then he would be left behind. He couldn't wait to be taller so he wouldn't have to keep hurrying like this. He nearly tripped over a sidewalk crack but quickly caught himself with a small stumble. Oh yes, hurrying wasn't fun at all.

"What would you like to eat?" Harry asked him.

"I'm not hungry."

"But maybe you'll get hungry when you see me eat. What would you like? A sandwich?"

"Is that what you like?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I will eat a sandwich with you."

He almost never had sandwiches. Draco didn't think it was real food. He had pasta or casseroles or chicken or fish instead. Patricia was quite good at those. Scorpius liked the idea of sandwiches. Whenever he saw his classmates eating them, he would get a little jealous. It looked yummy with red jam in the middle. He always brought stir-fry to school. While he got many compliments on how good his lunch smelled, he would glance longingly at the sandwiches in his friends' lunchboxes. Maybe Harry had jam in his house. He hoped so.

"I can't blow up a sandwich, in any case," Harry added.

Scorpius giggled. In hindsight, that had been funny to see his teacher sitting on the ground with sauce all over him. "When will my father pick me up?"

"Just a few hours," Harry assured him. "And, don't worry, I won't make you do _too_ much homework."

"Oh, I like homework," Scorpius told him. "You can make me do homework. I'll show you." He liked accomplishing tasks that his teachers gave him in his workbook. He liked to do them neatly because, then, he would get stickers of stars on his paper. He could show that to Astoria. She would love them. He liked feeling smart. He slipped his hand out of Harry's to wipe it on his pants to get rid of the clamminess. He must have warm hands like Harry too because his was sweating. He reached out to hold his teacher's hand again. "Do you live all by yourself when Teddy's at Hogwarts?"

"I sure do."

Harry Potter was a grown-up. Scorpius wondered if he would live alone when he was all grown up. Probably not. He wanted to get married to someone really nice and live with her. As long as he had one person with him, he was fine. "You don't even have _one_ person living with you?"

Harry said, "I don't mind. I see so many people all day long, right? It's nice to be alone for a bit."

"Is it okay if I'm coming over? You won't be alone," Scorpius realized.

Harry let out a short laugh. "It's not a rule, you know. I don't _have_ to be alone. I like having people over. It's fun, something different."

They had reached 12 Grimmauld Place by then. Harry helped Scorpius out of his shoes and jacket, hanging up his backpack as well before ushering him down into the kitchen. Scorpius had his hands clasped shyly in front of him while he watched Harry get to work. Watching adults use magic was fascinating. It was amazing to see the things they could do. Like how Harry had conjured up white plates along with white mugs out of thin air.

"Milk?"

"Yes, please," Scorpius said even though he didn't like to drink milk. He was trying to make a good impression.

Harry poured a healthy cup for the both of them and then lined up two pieces of bread on each plate.He gestured for Scorpius to hop up onto the bench at the dining table. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the empty slices of bread. Maybe Harry didn't know how to make sandwiches…

Harry swished his wand at the pantry. Scorpius' eyes widened when an assortment of cheeses, cold cuts and spreads floated out. "I used to do this with Teddy," Harry said conversationally as he sat down without noticing Scorpius' astonishment. "He's such a picky eater, so I let him make his own sandwich."

Scorpius could hardly sit still. There seemed to be an almost endless smorgasbord in front of him. He shifted in the seat so he could sit on his knees, which gave him a much higher vantage point. He wanted to get a good look. Harry was already helping himself to the shredded lettuce and turkey slices. There was also butter and strawberry jam and orange marmalade and tomatoes and this strange jar of black things and half a loaf of bread.

Harry glanced at Scorpius when he didn't make a move to start building his sandwich. "Not sure what you want?"

"No," Scorpius said honestly. "There are too many choices."

Harry smiled. "Let's start with an easy question then. Sweet or salty?"

Scorpius eyed the jams. He wanted something sweet, not salty. Harry observed him for a moment before reaching over to split the sweet stuff from the other stuff. Scorpius beamed. This was the best! He wondered if he should try the red jam or the purple one.

"You can mix them too," Harry offered. "Teddy usually puts strawberry on one slice and chocolate on the other."

"Chocolate?" Scorpius gasped before he could stop himself.

"Have you ever tried a chocolate spread?"

Of course he hadn't! Draco would throw a fit. "A chocolate sandwich?!" Impossible.

Harry unscrewed the lid off of one of the jars in front of Scorpius. "There you go. Try this first." He dug a butter knife into the creamy brown spread that smelled much too incredible.

Scorpius couldn't believe his eyes as he pulled the knife out of the jar and saw chocolate coating the metal edge. This was his dream come true! He swiped the knife over a bit of his bread. It really was chocolate. He picked the bread up and bit into it. It seemed to melt in his mouth. He sighed, which caused Harry's smile to widen into a grin. He watched the boy quickly dunk the butter knife back into the jar and take another small portion. "Maybe you could ask your father to buy you some?"

"Oh, he wouldn't." Scorpius was very sure of this. "He says chocolates aren't something you eat every day."

"Then tell him you'll only eat it once a week."

"But I won't be able to stop myself from eating it every day," Scorpius lamented. "It's so good! How do _you_ stop yourself from eating it?"

Harry winked at him. "Who says I'm stopping myself? It's part of my wholesome breakfast, isn't it?" He leaned in and placed a hand beside his mouth, like it was a secret. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Scorpius whispered back. "Don't tell my father."

"Especially not your father," Harry pressed a finger to his lips.

After their snack, they cleaned up all their crumbs and finished their milk before retiring to the living room where Harry laid out Scorpius' workbook on the coffee table that was just low enough for Scorpius to kneel beside and write diligently. Scorpius was even more nervous because Harry was sitting right next to him, watching him write. But he didn't make any mistakes and he flushed with pride every time he finished one line perfectly. Sometimes Harry helped him with some of the cursive letters so they could be curlier. Even though he never asked for help, he liked being helped if it meant that he could do things better. He was finished his work in record time too because he wanted to impress Harry, just like when he wanted to impress his father. He looked up at Harry after he had closed his book.

"Whatever shall I do with you, Scorpius?" Harry sighed. "You're just too smart for your own good."

Scorpius puffed out his chest. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go explore now?"

Harry laughed and nodded. "Just be careful when you go upstairs, okay? Some of the rooms are strange."

Scorpius raced around the old house, throwing open every door that was unlocked, peering into dark rooms, jumping when spiders scrambled on the floorboards, listening for ghosts, sneezing when he disturbed dust on some of the drop-cloths that covered ancient furniture. This place was amazing! Teddy probably had so many adventures when he grew up here. Scorpius peered out the window that faced the street. In his home, all the windows faced green lawns. The Malfoy Manor was in a wizarding community. But Harry lived among Muggles. Scorpius liked this view more because it wasn't boring at all. Cars would splash by, men and women in hats and mitts would be slipping and sliding over the pavement, the streetlights blinked on, and the sun began to set.

After he had explored for a good while, he went down to Harry and they raided Teddy's library. They took lots of picture books with them. Scorpius sat on the couch with the books beside him and one open on his lap. Harry was sitting beside him against the arm of the couch with his legs crossed, reading his own grown-up book. Scorpius thought Harry looked very funny when he was reading. The man sat hunched over with a hand pushed into his cheek and the other holding the pages down. His hair fell over his eyes and he would brush it away every few minutes. When his back ached, he would sit up and arch it with a quiet groan before going back to hunching over.

Scorpius often sat and read with his father. On Sundays, when it was cold out and they had nothing to do, they would sit on the floor of the playroom by the window and read for hours. The house would be quiet and the only sounds in the room would be of pages flipping. Sometimes those sounds made him sleepy and he would take a nap. In fact, he was feeling a nap coming along now.

When Harry glanced up from his reading, he found Scorpius sleeping with his head against the cushion and legs curled up. He glanced down at his watch. It was only seven and the boy was already asleep. Maybe he had been tuckered out from school. Harry rolled his neck and arched his achy back one more time before conjuring up a thin blanket. He draped it over Scorpius.

Scorpius startled and the book that had been held in his hand fell to the ground with a resounding thud, waking him up. He sat up suddenly. "Dad?"

"Just me," Harry said quietly.

Bewildered, Scorpius struggled to get out from under the blanket. "Where's Dad?"

Harry finally resorted to pulling Scorpius up onto his lap. "He'll be here in a bit, buddy. Why don't you go back to sleep?" He settled into the sofa while wrapping the blanket tight around the boy.

Scorpius buried his face against Harry's chest and fell asleep a few moments later.

It was another half an hour before there was a knock at the front door.

Harry's irritation was plainly visible on his face when he answered. That expression softened immediately when he saw Draco's weary eyes and slumped shoulders.

Draco didn't even glance at Harry as his attention honed in on Scorpius sleeping in Harry's arms. He reached out instinctively.

Harry stepped away.

Draco frowned at Harry. He reached out again.

"Inside," Harry murmured instead of handing Scorpius over. He turned away from Draco and walked down to the kitchen, trusting Draco to follow him in. Draco was too confused and tired to argue. He closed the door behind him, dragging his feet as he made his way through the dark house. He entered the kitchen just as Harry swished some dim lights on with his wand. Harry motioned for him to sit at the long banquet table. Once Draco had dropped into a chair, Harry handed Scorpius to him. "I'll make some tea."

Scorpius stirred when Draco gathered him up into a tight hug. Draco took a deep breath, the familiar smell of his son calming him considerably. He kissed Scorpius' forehead, then looked up to watch Harry boil water and measure out tea leaves. Steam rose hypnotically from the kettle. The old house creaked and settled in the dark. Spoons clinked against ceramic. A clock ticked somewhere upstairs.

Harry placed hot cups of tea on the table, along with the sugar bowl and some milk. He sat across from the Malfoys, elbow on the table, cheek propped up on his fist. "So?"

"I should go," Draco muttered. He started to push off the table.

"What did they want?"

He gritted his teeth. At times like this, he was just fed up with his life. "I don't know," he snapped. "Every time a damned leaf falls, they haul me in. Justice knows no bounds."

Loads of questions hung in the air, tense and unsettling. But Draco stayed put, as did Harry. Eventually they reached for their tea. They sipped the hot beverage while unraveling their own thoughts, trying to find the right words, unhurried. Harry had no delusions of what life was like for Draco. A man with a criminal record linking him to the Dark Lord would never be able to scrub his past clean. He would always be high on the list of 'persons of interest' when it came to any situation related to the Dark Arts. And if he was called in for questioning by the Aurors, he was in no position to argue.

"Worst part is..." Draco started to say before trailing off.

Harry understood what the worst part was. The worst part was that Draco had no one to blame but himself. Worst part was that Scorpius could be associated with those crimes, just as Draco has been associated with Lucius'. There was no running away from that and no one else to blame for it.

They finished their tea in silence after that.

* * *

Scorpius was surprised when he woke up in his own bedroom the next morning. Last thing he could remember was being on Harry's couch. A warm weight pressed against his stomach, and when he looked down he found his father's arm draped over him. He was wrapped in a hug. This felt nice. He tilted his head up to look at Draco's slumbering expression. It wasn't often that he awoke before his father. The sun was barely breaking out of the sky. Scorpius snuggled against Draco and yawned. He had dreamt of chocolates and magic that night, and it had tasted amazing. He smiled when he remembered the secret sandwich he had for dinner with Harry.

Draco sighed awake as he felt his son shift beside him. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a very sly smirk.

"You're a big boy," Scorpius chided lightly. "You're supposed to sleep in your own bed, remember?" That's what Draco always told him if he kicked up a fuss and wanted to sleep in the master bedroom.

Draco tsked and pulled Scorpius on top of him. Scorpius ducked his head when Draco brushed his blonde hair away from his forehead. The ache in Draco's chest that had started the night before was starting to return as he tried to memorize his son's slight frown and pursed lips. How time flew. "I love you," he said. "Do you know that?"

Scorpius blushed as his jaw went slack. He was staggered for obvious reasons. He had no idea how to respond. He had heard other people say it before. Just... never his father. "I-I-I... I love you too," he managed to stammer out.

"I know," Draco reassured him. "Of course I know you love me."

Scorpius hid his embarrassed face. "Of course I know you love me, Dad."


	9. Just Ask

Harry couldn't say he was too surprised when, after school the next day, he found Draco outside his classroom. Scorpius happily ran up to his father. But Draco patted his head and said, "I need to speak with Harry for a moment. Are you fine playing outside?"

"Sure!" Scorpius didn't have to be told twice for a chance to jump on the swings. He dumped his backpack with Draco and raced away, melting into the crowd of children leaving for the day.

Harry asked Gabrielle for a minute. She was surprised at the sight of Draco Malfoy, but didn't ask any questions. She nodded stiffly before walking out the classroom and closing the door behind her.

Draco slipped his clammy hands into his pockets and cleared his throat. "It's obviously no coincidence that Scorpius is in your class," he told Harry.

"Mhm." Harry had guessed as much. Malfoys always had an ulterior motive. Harry was used to ulterior motives. Soon after the war, he had made many 'friends' - people who needed help getting the right jobs and references, reporters wanting the exclusive scoop, those who rode his coattails. As far as he was concerned, it was par for the course. He didn't really care if the Malfoys used him to help themselves. What else was he supposed to do with all his unused persuasive powers?

"Until yesterday I didn't think this mattered," Draco continued.

Harry paused. "Oh?"

"I would rather have him learn at home. Private tutors and all. But Astoria has less sentimentality than me, I suppose, so it was easy for her to see the big picture."

Harry was mildly surprised by how candid Draco was being. "And what's the big picture?"

Draco clenched his fists. He didn't want to lose his nerve, not now. It wasn't often that he let his guard drop like this. "If something were to happen, and I know this will sound preposterous... Scorpius is all I have. That is-" His words broke but his gaze never wavered from Harry. This was an important moment. He knew what the answer would be. All he had to do was ask the right question. Let go of his pride for a moment to ask Harry Potter the right question. But he couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud. 

"Of course."

Draco swallowed to wet his dry throat. "What?"

Harry simply nodded and said, "Scorpius is family, after all."

An enormous weight lifted off of Draco's shoulders, he finally relaxed his fists. He didn't even have to ask. Selfless Potter could read his mind, he thought wryly.

"What happened last night?" Harry wanted to know.

Draco waved a flippant hand. "Routine questioning," he said. "They make me wait in the interrogation room for a few hours and ask me my whereabouts.. I provide alibis. They approve them."

Harry clicked his tongue in exasperation. He had expected to hear this but it was still very frustrating. Prejudices ran high, especially within the Ministry. The Malfoys were the only Death Eaters who were acquitted, but that didn't mean Draco was in the clear. "How often?"

"Not often." Draco was vague on purpose. "There is no point in fighting it. Bygones and all. It's just wasted breath on them."

"But you are a functioning member of society now," Harry argued. "You have a steady job, you pay your taxes, it's been almost fifteen years, you were a kid, and you were never charged with anything. I mean, if that happened to me, I would be furious."

"This would never happen to you."

Harry tsked. "For what it's worth, I think this is completely bogus."

Draco smirked at Harry. "For what it's worth?" he echoed.

"Yes."

"What are you worth, exactly?"

"Quite a lot." Harry pointed at his lightning scar. "In case you hadn't noticed."

Scorpius had been swinging for a few minutes before his father and his teacher walked out the front doors of the school. He nearly fell face-first onto the slushy gravel in his hurry to get off the swing. He caught himself in time though, and ran up to them. "Shall we?" Draco asked him. Scorpius nodded. He had a lot to ask his father. Draco glanced up at Harry again to say goodbye. Scorpius mimicked him and then the Malfoys were on their way home.

"Did you talk about me?" Scorpius wanted to know as soon as they were out of Harry's earshot.

"What else would we talk about?"

"Nice things?"

"Definitely not."

Scorpius huffed.

* * *

"Dad?"

Draco looked up from his work to find Scorpius standing by the entrance of the study. "Yes?" He put his quill down. It was a chilly Sunday evening. Draco was in the middle of finishing some paperwork, and he hadn't heard from Scorpius since lunch. That wasn't strange for the Malfoys. They liked their solitary time, both of them.

"For school," Scorpius began, "I need to collect different leaves."

"Leaves?"

"We're using leaves in art class."

Draco nodded slowly, not quite understanding.

"Can we go to the park to look for leaves?" Scorpius asked.

Draco was taken aback. Scorpius _never_ asked him to help out with projects. In fact, he always turned to his nanny for that. "Can't Patricia take you?"

Scorpius nodded quickly. "Okay." He turned around and ran out of the study without saying anything else.

He was sulking in his bedroom when Draco found him after some searching. He didn't even look up when he heard his father enter. He pretended to be busy rearranging his books. Draco sat down on the floor beside him and watched him pretend for a while longer. Scorpius kept up the act for a minute, but there was only so much he could do with books that were already neatly stacked up. So he sat back in his chair and looked down at his hands.

"Did you feel bad?" Draco asked.

"About what?"

"I didn't mean it that way, Scorpius. It's just that you have never invited me to the park before, that's all. If you want, I could spare an hour right now. Shall we go?"

"No," Scorpius muttered. "I'll go with Nanna tomorrow." He got up from his chair and sidestepped Draco so he could walk out of the room, leaving his father feeling quite guilty.

Scorpius rarely asked for things. Draco often made sure he didn't need to ask. But when it came to spending time with Scorpius, all Draco knew was to watch him draw and read with him. When Scorpius was younger, they would spend time in the large grounds surrounding the manor. But the two of them had never ventured outside their sanctuary together before. Draco had never initiated it, and Scorpius certainly hadn't either. Until today. With Patricia available almost everyday for Scorpius' needs, Draco had never really needed to play with his son. But now his son was coming to him, wanting to spend time with him.

The next evening, Scorpius was kneeling on the carpeted floor of his bedroom, laying out all the leaves he had picked up from the park in order of size. They were of all sorts of colours and still damp from the melted snow. He had made sure to pick the most perfect ones and he was quite proud of his collection of ten different leaves. 

He glanced up when he heard a soft knock against his open door. Draco stood there, his hands clutched in front of him. And those hands held neatly pressed leaves.

Scorpius' shoulders slumped. "Oh Dad..." he groaned.

Draco sat next to Scorpius and handed over the leaves he had collected. "I found them near work. I thought you might like them," he said. "Do you?"

"You felt bad." Scorpius realized this as he looked down at the five leaves his father had brought for him. "I didn't want you to feel bad."

"I didn't feel bad. I just wanted to help."

Scorpius hooked an arm around Draco's elbow. "You are _very_ helpful," he stated firmly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Scorpius pulled a large piece of chart paper close to them. "Do you want to help me some more?" he asked. "We'll stick the leaves nicely on here to show my teachers. We have to make it look like a tree."

* * *

Harry and Gabrielle admired Scorpius' project. "My father helped me," he announced proudly to anyone who was listening. "He has nice writing. See?" He gestured at the swirling and elegant words that were written on the very top of the parchment. "He got me this, this, this, this and this," Scorpius added while pointing out the five leaves Draco had collected. "He got them from work for me."

"It's the biggest tree I've seen," Gabrielle gushed

Harry was so glad to feel Scorpius' enthusiasm. It wasn't often that the boy spoke highly of one of his own works. He was usually critical instead of pleased. "Then I guess you need to share your star with your father, Scorpius."

Scorpius hadn't thought of that. "Oh!" he exclaimed and he held up a finger. "Can he get his _own_ star? Please?"

That evening, when Draco came home from work, Scorpius was waiting for him by the stairs with a small note in his hand. Draco looked down at the red star sticker on the otherwise empty paper. "What's this?"

"It's your star," Scorpius told him. "Harry and Gabrielle said we did a very good job with the tree, so I got a star and you got a star. Isn't that nice?"

"What am I supposed to do with a star?"

Scorpius' smile quickly turned into a scowl. "Well, if you don't want it, I'll take it." He snatched the note out of Draco's hand.

"I would rather have money," Draco said as he made his way up the stairs. "That's useful. What am I supposed to do with a star?"

Scorpius pulled a face behind Draco's back.

The next morning, Harry was met with a very glum Scorpius. "Oh, what's wrong?" he asked.

Scorpius sighed and said, "My father didn't like the star. He said he wants money."

Harry bowled over with laughter.

That evening, the moment Draco had walked into the manor, Scorpius was racing towards him, nearly colliding with him. "Whoa." Draco held out a hand to stop him. "Where's the fire?"

"Harry gave me this!" Scorpius was holding a shiny Knut. "For you! Money!"

Draco hung his head in defeat.


	10. Matchmaker

"Nanna?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Harry married?"

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

Patricia paused for a moment from her bed-making to glance at her charge who was blinking at her in all seriousness. She turned back to the bed to conceal her smile. "You know what? I don't think he is, Scorpius," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"He doesn't have any kids," Scorpius thought aloud.

"Well, people can't get married unless they find the right person," Patricia said wisely.

"Mum and Dad weren't right," Scorpius figured with a sad shake of his head. "That's not good. I hope he marries someone right. Don't you?"

Patricia looked back again, this time to make sure it was just the two of them in the room. Then she turned around to face Scorpius as she sat down on the edge of his bed. She beckoned him forward. Once they were huddled close, she whispered, "I'll tell you a secret."

"I like secrets."

"Well, I've heard rumors about Harry Potter, you see?" She gesticulated mysteriously. "He used to be _madly_ in love with this wonderful girl he had grown up with, gone to Hogwarts with. People say they were perfect for each other. Quidditch mad, full of adventures and magic."

"Oh wow." Scorpius was amazed. "Then? Then what happened?"

"No one knows." Patricia shook her head. "People say she left him heartbroken. People say he doesn't believe in true love anymore. He loved her so, so much. And he was so, so sad."

"Oh no, Nanna!" Scorpius bemoaned.

"I bet he's really happy now, it's been years since all that. You don't have to get married to be happy, you know? That's old-fashioned thinking." Now Patricia seemed to be comforting herself with her words.

Scorpuis pondered Harry's circumstance further. "Maybe _you_ can marry him, Nanna," he decided. "You're nice, just like him."

"Oh, well," Patricia giggled and waved a self-conscious hand at the little boy. "I'm a little too old for him. Besides, he would never notice someone like me."

"Sure, he would," Scorpius insisted. "It'll be fun if he married you. He could come play with me all the time."

Scorpius didn't really care that Harry wasn't married. He was just wondering. Maybe because Harry already had Teddy for a lot of years, even though Teddy was off at Hogwarts now, Harry didn't feel lonely in that big house all by himself. He had said that he didn't mind, but still, Scorpius wasn't sure. If Harry was so nice, why didn't he have a perfect family? And who was this mysterious girl who made Harry so sad?

When asked to comment on Harry's plight, Draco's response was, "He's too ugly."

"Dad! Why are you always mean?" Scorpius lamented. "This is why nobody likes you!"

"You're starting to look a bit ugly too. He's probably rubbing off on you."

Scorpius pouted and stalked away. He didn't fancy being called ugly. Blame it on some Malfoy pride, if you will. Besides, after all he had seen of Harry, he was willing to defend the man.

That night he wrote a crooked letter to Teddy. He refused to let his nosy father take a peek. He hunched over the table, using his arms to hide his words. He knew Teddy would give him a straight answer. He also trusted Teddy to keep the letter to himself.

_Dear Teddy,_

_How are you? I am good. I like the book and I can read it._

He tapped his pencil against his chin. Now that all the pleasantries were out of the way, what did he want to ask Teddy? Should he just ask what happened to Harry? Or should he be more discreet?

_Where is Harry's girlfrend?_

Draco slapped a hand to his forehead as he watched his son dig the pencil into paper. Scorpius spoke out loud while writing so he could sound out the words, which meant Draco knew exactly what was going on. "What in heaven's name are you writing, Scorpius?"

Scorpius scowled at his father. "Go away," he snubbed. "I'm busy. I can't play with you right now."

That was a line Draco often used on Scorpius. It definitely stung to be on the receiving end of that excuse. Scorpius had already gone back to writing.

_Can we look for her? Then he will be mor happy. He is happy but he will be mor happy. What is her name?_

Scorpius glared at Draco when a quiet sound interrupted his concentration. Draco was quick to look out the window and feign innocence. "Do you have something to say?" Scorpius asked in a clipped tone; another line Draco sometimes used on Scorpius when he was being stubborn.

"I know her name," Draco said. He was met with silence. Scorpius obviously didn't believe him. "Really. I do."

"What is it?" Scorpius asked casually.

"I'm not telling you."

"Then you don't know her name."

"I do. I went to school with them, remember?"

Scorpius' glower intensified. "I'm asking Teddy. Not you," he muttered. He tucked his head down and obstinately kept writing.

_Have you seen her? Nanna says Harry's hart is broken. Is it bad? Can you look for his girlfrend?_

_Tank you._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

He set his pencil down on the table and began folding the letter.

"I am _not_ owling that letter for you," Draco scoffed.

"I don't need you. Nanna will owl it." Scorpius loved feeling this superior and independent. It didn't happen often when he got into fights with his father.

* * *

Teddy was just about to lob a breakfast roll across the table when an owl swooped down and landed gracefully beside his plate. It tilted its head to the side and held out its leg. He undid the small letter after throwing his projectile, ducking just in time to miss one that came his way. He could guess at the handwriting even though he didn't read the contents of the letter. "Hey!" he exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the surrounding Hufflepuffs. "I've got a letter from my cousin!"

"So?"

"My _real_ cousin!"

"Huh? What do you mean... Oh..."

" _Now_ you believe me, don't you?" Teddy proclaimed as he waved the letter in front of his friends' faces. Then he pulled it closer to read it. His eyes went wider and wider still as he skimmed the letter three times over. "Oh my goodness!" he hooted with laughter. Before his friends could ask, he had scrambled off of the bench and was racing down the Great Hall.

* * *

The dimly lit bedroom had previously been filled with quiet breathing and stifled snores. Now the sound of flapping wings and harried hoots was enough of a wake-up call despite it being an hour too early.

"RUDDY BIRD! GO AWAY!"

The barn owl swooped down onto the bed and pecked at the mop of red hair that peeked from under the covers. Ginny Weasley flapped her sleepy arms about to no avail. She could tell Teddy's owl from all the others because it was always dead set on annoying her every time she tried to sleep. She rolled over with a whine and blindly felt above her head for the bird's neck so she could wring it just a bit before letting it go. The owl evaded her hand quite easily. "Give me my letter," she groaned. "That's all I ever want from you. Why won't you leave me alone?" The owl hopped over to perch on her chest and she undid the scroll that was tied to its leg. Then she shooed it away grumpily.

It took her a few minutes to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed while yawning. When she unrolled the parchment, she found a smaller paper enclosed within. She read that first.

_Dear Teddy,_

_How are you? I am good. I like the book and I can read it._ _Where is Harry's girlfrend?_ _Can we look for her? Then he will be mor happy. He is happy but he will be mor happy. What is her name?_ _Have you seen her? Nanna says Harry's hart is broken. Is it bad? Can you look for his girlfrend?_

 _Tank you.  
_ _Scorpius Malfoy_

"Hmm."

She picked up the longer letter.

_Read the other one first! Read it!_

_Done?_

_Scorpius Malfoy is my cousin. Harry invited them over a few months ago, when I was home for winter break. He is the coolest little guy! He is so quiet and shy and smart and funny and BRILLIANT. Did you know Harry is teaching him in school? Anyway, I got this letter from him out of the blue! Isn't it the sweetest letter you have ever read in your whole entire life? He loves Harry. Not as much as I love Harry, of course.  
_

_What do you want me to say to him? He is not like Draco Malfoy at all, so don't get huffy like Percy and Bill. He is only five and he wrote me that letter. He is going to be a Slytherin, just you wait. He has got it all figured out in his head. Harry says so too. Harry likes him too. You don't want to make Harry mor sad._

_Send me back Scorpius' letter with your reply. I want to keep it._

_Love,  
Teddy_

_P.S. BRING ME A BROOMSTICK! TANK YOU!_

* * *

Harry was just finishing up his lesson plan in his library when the fireplace suddenly flared orange, startling him into knocking his hand against the inkwell and upsetting it. Before he could duck under the table, Ginny's flickering face appeared in the flames. "Not so fast, Potter!"

Harry froze while trying hard to wipe a guilty expression off his face. "I wasn't going anywhere," he said, lying through his teeth.

"You come here right now."

Harry slumped in his seat and thought about ignoring her. He had been skirting her for ages. He dragged himself towards the fireplace. Ginny gestured for him to sit down on the rug and he obeyed without a word. Then she cleared her throat and made a show of holding up a piece of paper.

"Where is Harry's girlfriend?" she read. "Can we look for her? Then he will be more happy. He is happy but he will be more happy."

"What?!" Harry stammered. "What's that? Where did you get that?"

Ginny glared at him to keep him quiet before continuing to recite, "What is her name? Have you seen her? Nanna says Harry's heart is broken. Is it bad? Can you look for his girlfriend?"

Harry dropped his face in his hands.

"Harry Potter, are you truly heartbroken?" Ginny gasped. "How could I ever be so cruel?"

"Ginny. Who. Wrote. It?"

"Your favorite student, apparently," she smirked. "Scorpius Malfoy, it says." She showed the letter to Harry through the fire. "Interesting kid. He wrote it to Teddy. Teddy sent it to me."

"Don't read other people's letters!"

"Couldn't help it." Ginny laughed at Harry's mortification. "Anyway, he really does sound worried about you." She was genuine now. "You're alright, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am!" Harry wanted to melt through the floorboards and disappear. "Don't go reading into things a five-year-old brat wrote! I don't know what he was thinking."

"Well, it's not the first time you've had to fend off your fans." She winked at him. "And, speaking of your precious fans, Teddy's being a pain in my arse again. I mean, how many damned broomsticks does he need? He sends me a letter every other week asking for one. What does he do? Gobble them up for dinner?"

"Don't ask me." Harry held his hands up in surrender. "He thinks he's some kind of a collector. Don't bother with it. It's a phase. And don't you dare show Scorp's letter to anyone."

"Well, my teammates really did think it was adorable."

"WHAT? GINNY!"

"Gotta go, _boyfriend_ ," she grinned impishly with a chorus of laughter behind her before disappearing from the flames.

* * *

Scorpius eagerly opened his very first letter from Teddy and plopped down on the sofa to curl up and read it. It was hard to contain his anticipation.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I was so happy to get your letter! You can write to me anytime. I am doing very well, thank you. Yesterday, my friend Merlin, he did a spell in Charms that turned all of our hands purple. Can you believe that? Professor Flitwick had a really hard time fixing us. But now I can finally write back to you without staining everything I touch purple. I am also glad that you like your book. I will give you another one when I come home for the summer._

_Her name is Ginny Weasley. She plays Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies. I am sure you have heard of her. She flies all around the world. One day she will win the Quidditch World Cup and then everyone will know about her. She is almost as famous as Harry because she is good at being a Chaser. They are best friends. He isn't heartbroken. Don't worry.  
_

_Write soon!_

_Love,  
Teddy_

Draco looked up from his late dinner when his son marched into the kitchen with his chest puffed out. "What now?" he asked as he set his fork down on the plate.

"I know Harry's girlfriend's name," Scorpius announced.

"I could have told you two days ago."

Scorpius pretended not to hear him. He brought the letter up to his eyes. "Her name is Ginny Weasley." He smiled triumphantly at his father. " _And_ ," he added, "she plays Quidditch for the... Ho-Holeye... Holeyeheed Harps. She plays for the Holeyeheed Harps."

"Holyhead Harpies."

"That's what I said."

"No. You said Holeyeheed Harps. It's Holyhead Harpies."

Scorpius clicked his tongue. "Alright," he huffed. "Holyhead Harpies. She's his _best_ friend. Like Mum's your best friend, right?"

Scorpius really was growing up much too fast, Draco thought as he conceded with a smile and a nod. "I am very proud of you," he said. "You found all that out by yourself."

"I know." Scorpius folded the important letter back up and put it in his pocket, like he had seen his father do many times. "And Teddy said I need to write to him more."

"Will you?"

"Oh, yes. I can practice my writing. Harry says that's very important."

"Is Potter all you talk about these days?"

"He's nicer than you, so I might start liking him more." Scorpius grinned smugly at his father and planted his fists on his hips. "You'll be sorry. What will you do then?"

"Whatever shall I do?" Draco tsked as he went back to his dinner. "He doesn't seem even a _little_ ugly to you?"

"Dad!"


	11. Year-End Pageant

The year-end pageant was nothing to laugh at. All the students converged in the main auditorium where seats were plush, stage was raised and curtains were made of regal purple velvet. To say Scorpius was nervous was an understatement.

"Harry?" He could barely whisper through his dry throat.

Harry knelt down to meet Scorpius' anxious eyes and flushed cheeks. "You'll do fine," he said reassuringly. "You look dapper, you know all the words to the song, your friends will be singing beside you and it's going be splendid." Scorpius could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he was mad at himself for being unable to stop it. Harry clutched Scorpius' hands to try to steady them. "What's the _worst_ that could happen?" he asked. "You might be a bit angry with yourself, a bit embarrassed, and tomorrow will be a brand new day. So, if that's the _worst_ thing that could happen, what's there to be scared of, hmm? It's just a few silly songs."

"I know," Scorpius sniffed. He knew he was being unreasonable. But he wanted to be perfect.

"No matter what, I just know your mum and dad will be very proud of you."

Harry said the darnedest things. Scorpius wound his arms around Harry and hugged him. "I know."

Harry squeezed Scorpius tight. "Trust me," he whispered. "I know _exactly_ what you're going through. I know it's scary. It's not fun at all to feel this nervous. But you're not alone. All your friends are singing with you and Gabrielle will be with me right there in front of you. Like we practiced, okay?"

"Okay."

When the thick curtains opened to reveal the first event in the program, twenty young children dressed to their nines stood on small risers with their eyes trained on Gabrielle and Harry who were kneeling in front of the stage. A few secretive flashes went off in the auditorium despite prohibition of photography, but that was easily overlooked. Gabrielle counted them in and started the music with a flick of her wand.

The children's voices rang out in the auditorium, echoing against the walls. Five-year-olds hardly had a sense of timing or volume, but the charming picture of so many little boys and girls singing and, in some cases screaming, their voices away was enough to make all the parents beam. And what was even better than listening to nursery rhymes? Watching the children animatedly use their hands to mime the song word for word.

Scorpius kept his eyes on his teachers. Even though his chest ached from nervousness, it wasn't the same scary feeling as the Christmas pageant. He had tried very hard to grow up since then. He felt a rush of adrenaline, making him giddy somehow. His voice wasn't loud, but he wasn't mouthing the words either. His gestures weren't wild, but he wasn't forgetting them either. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't crying either. He was concentrating so hard, in fact, that Draco and Astoria could practically see the gears turning in their child's mind. When Draco glanced at Astoria, she seemed to be close to proud tears.

Harry urged Scorpius on encouragingly whenever their eyes met. The boy always felt his shaky voice calming down when Harry nodded at him like that. He was also glad for his friends standing on either side of him because they remembered all the words and helped him remember when he forgot. The four-minute performance felt like four hours to him, but he sang just like he had practiced, just like Harry had told him to. His hands were cold and his voice was hoarse as they neared the end, but he pressed on with his classmates without faltering. As long as he kept his eyes on his teachers, he wouldn't have to worry at all.

The enormity of all that singing didn't strike him until the thunderous applause that followed. His eyes snapped up to the audience and, though he couldn't make out a single face because of the lights above his head, he could hear their cheers.

Then he smiled.

"Oh dear," Astoria sniffed. Draco had a handkerchief ready for her and she snatched it without another word to quickly dab her overflowing eyes.

Scorpius had barely sat down on the bench in the dressing room to get the weight off of his jelly legs when his mother and father walked in, evidently having shirked the rest of the school's performance. Thankfully they weren't the only parents who had slipped out, that would have been very embarrassing for Scorpius. Well, he was embarrassed, nonetheless. But he would have been _more_ embarrassed.

"Sweetheart," Astoria cooed, kneeling down beside Scorpius' chair before he could get up anxiously. "Oh, sweetheart." She hugged him tight. "You are the most wonderful boy."

"Not really," he murmured. "Did you like it?"

"I _loved_ it," she gushed. "You were brilliant. I had eyes for no one else." She pulled back to kiss her son's cheek. Then she handed him the long-stemmed red rose that she had been holding onto. "For you."

"Thank you," he said shyly after accepting the flower.

Draco noticed Harry approaching them and said, "Not bad."

"Not bad?!" Harry exclaimed. "Went pretty great, if you ask me."

Scorpius was quick to come to Harry's defense. "Harry helped me so much," he told Astoria. "We practiced, me and him and Michael and Lisa. Could you tell?"

Astoria said, "Of course, I could tell! Harry has been teaching you well, hasn't he?"

Harry shrugged modestly. "Well, I wasn't the one singing up there. The real stars of the show are the children."

Astoria glanced at Draco for a second, then got up on her feet to sidle towards Harry. "Could I speak with you for a moment?" she asked, turning a blind eye to Draco's inquisitive frown.

Draco sat beside his son while watching Astoria and Harry walk away to a secluded corner of the crowded dressing room, talking amongst themselves. "What are they saying?" Scorpius wanted to know. "They're probably talking about me, huh? Do you think so?"

In fact, that was exactly what she was doing. Harry didn't do well with gratitude, so he just smiled sheepishly while she articulated her appreciation. "He has changed so much over this past year," she said. "I know Draco won't tell you himself, but the kindness you have shown Scorpius has made him grow leaps and bounds."

"Really, this has nothing to do with me," Harry tried to say. "Being in school with these other children helps him. That's all he needed to come into his own. He's very inquisitive and sharp."

"He's a lot like his father in that aspect of things. Hard to keep up with both of them these days." She sighed in defeat. "But you know, I don't just mean in his schoolwork. Draco told me about your godson. Teddy, right?"

"Yes."

"Scorpius was so excited when he met Teddy a few months ago, so happy to have a big brother, he said." Astoria smiled wistfully. "I am truly glad for everything you have done for him, Harry. You didn't have to, but you did. And now that school is almost over, I think Scorpius will be sad to leave your class."

Harry smiled back at her. "Oh, we'll still see each other around, small school and all. And I doubt Teddy will be letting go of him any time soon."

"They're exchanging letters now, I believe."

Harry flushed when he remembered that first letter from Scorpius. "Teddy loves writing letters to his cousins. He was thrilled when he got one from Scorpius," he told her. "In fact, they've already seemed to have made plans for the summer."

"Draco's told me." Astoria clasped her hands over Harry's. "I can't thank you enough. For everything. It has meant the world to Scorpius. He doesn't have anyone else."

"That's not true," Harry tsked. "He picks up on talk like that, you know? He takes things to heart when he hears you two say that. He has you. He has friends now at this school, friends he will be with for the next five years. And he's got Teddy. In fact, I think Teddy's got some of the little Weasleys warming up to Scorpius as well. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Weasleys?" Astoria let out a short laugh. "That would be the day."

* * *

Harry stifled his exasperated sigh and sat quietly with his hands folded on his lap while he listened to many pieces of unsolicited advice flying at him from all corners of the crowded dining table full of redheads. He was at the Burrow for brunch and he should have known something was up. Rumors had been flying around through Ron's accounts of Harry's talks and Teddy's weekly letters. The Weasleys had heard enough to point incriminating fingers at the Malfoys.

Nearly every family member figured it was their moral duty to lecture Harry on the various devious reasons the Malfoys had befriended him. All of them seemed valid. In fact, they _did_ convince Harry. But he didn't really care. The Malfoys wanted him on their side for the sake of Scorpius. Many people had benefited from him, why was this scenario any different? He knew that no amount of reasoning would help him get out of this mess, though, so he just listened, nodding and mumbling at the desired pauses while letting his mind wander. He had been expecting this. In fact, he was somewhat surprised that it had taken this long for the Weasleys to intervene in what they saw as a trap. He had been teaching Scorpius for nine months, been civil with Draco for half of that time.

After all the lecturing, he made sure to look sincerely sad and sorry. He knew that they weren't angry with him. They simply seemed to think that he was incapable of taking care of himself. There might be a bit of truth in that statement, but Harry glanced over that. He then told them that he had to continue maintaining a good relationship with the Malfoys because Teddy would be very angry with him otherwise.

Oh, the uproar that statement caused was enormous.

"I'm bringing Scorpius and Teddy over next week," he said over the loud arguments in an attempt to shush them. "And you know how Teddy gets when you say no to him."


	12. Meet the Weasleys

Draco had his jaw set and his nostrils flared to give off a threatening air as he handed his child over to Harry and Teddy.

"I'll return him without a scratch," Harry promised.

"Me too!" Teddy chimed in as he threw a casual arm over Scorpius' shoulders.

"You two better," Draco muttered under his breath. He was having immense reservations about sending his son deep into Weasley territory for an entire day. He must have be going insane. He looked down at Scorpius who appeared about as nervous as he did. "Behave," he said sternly. Scorpius nodded more than a few times to show that he understood.

"You can join us, Malfoy," Harry winked.

Draco snorted in derision. That would be the day.

A few minutes later, Harry was knocking at the door to the Burrow while Scorpius and Teddy stood behind him. The little boy was looking about in awe at the strange plants half-hidden behind fences. This house was like the ones he read about in his picture books. It was old and had ivy growing on the outside. The windows were crooked and the walls seemed to sway with the wind.

Victoire threw open the door excitedly. "Teddy!" she crowed as she bounded the last few steps and threw herself at him. Scorpius jumped out of the way just in time because a torrent of children rushed out after her, all of them wanting to hug a piece of Teddy. He was obviously a very popular young man. Harry simply laughed as he ushered Scorpius past the chattering crowd. Inside was a more domestic crowd of adults gathered casually in and around the dining table and kitchen. Most of them were redheads and most of them had a derisive brow arched at the sight of pale Scorpius Malfoy who was hiding behind Harry.

"Scorpius, this is everyone," Harry introduced. "Come on." He tugged the boy away from his leg.

Scorpius swept his eyes across all of them. "Good morning."

Hermione was one of the many who smiled in response. She knelt down next to Scorpius. "Harry's told us a lot about you, Scorpius," she said.

Scorpius flicked his eyes from Hermione to baby Hugo who was held against her hip. "Thank you," he responded for the lack of anything else to say.

Hugo examined Scorpius, then reached out with his chubby hand. Scorpius flinched away in shock, knocking into Harry. He had never been that close to a baby before. Harry also knelt down next to them. "He likes you," he told Scorpius. "See? He's smiling." Hugo was grinning, which exposed his toothless gums, while reaching for Scorpius' hair again. Harry urged Scorpius forward. "You have to be gentle with him, okay?"

Scorpius nodded and held still when Hugo rested his hand against Scorpius' ear. But he wasn't expecting the baby to grab a handful of his hair and pull hard. His head jerked down and he hissed in pain. Before Hermione could do more than gasp in dismay, Scorpius had his fingers wrapped around Hugo's wrist. "That hurts," he chided as he managed to get his hair away from Hugo's itching fingers. "You have to be gentle with me too, baby," he said. "You can't pull my hair, okay?"

Hugo giggled and hid his face against Hermione's neck, like he knew that he had done something mischievous.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized and she patted down Scorpius' ruffled hair.

"It's okay," Scorpius said with a wise nod. "He's just a little baby. Babies don't know anything yet, so it's okay."

Harry knew then that Scorpius would have no trouble winning over the Weasleys with his solemn words. Hermione was already taken, he could tell. Teddy came up behind them and yanked Scorpius away from the midst of all the adults, spinning him around so the little Weasleys could get a good look at him. "This is my _real_ cousin," he announced proudly. "He might look small but he's really smart. Let's play!" He slipped his hand into Scorpius' and pulled him along out the front door and around the side of the house. They were followed by six other children racing so they won't be the last to get to their base near the stone shed. If you were last, you were it.

"See?" Harry smirked knowingly at the Weasleys. "He fits right in."

Brunch was ready less than an hour later and all the sweaty, grass-stained children swarmed the large table Arthur had set up outside in the yard. Teddy, being the mature lad he was, knew that Scorpius would be comfortable if he sat next to Harry, so the young Malfoy found himself wedged between his cousin and his teacher, feeling happy as a peach to be where he was. The food in front of him looked incredible and smelt delicious. His stomach rumbled, but it was hardly heard over all the rambunctious chatter going on around him. From what he had learnt so far, the Weasleys met at least once every two months for such occasions. They celebrated birthdays, anniversaries, and promotions as a big family this way. That was why there were at least three cakes spread across the table in addition to pancakes, syrup, fruits, eggs, cheese, and sausages. Scorpius could just barely see over the big bowl of hash browns from where he sat. He let Harry fill up his plate for him, not saying a word even though he knew he would have a tough time finishing everything on that plate.

"How is it?" Harry asked him once they had gotten through a few bites. Scorpius nodded eagerly and hummed. He didn't want to talk with his mouth full, even though a lot of the Weasleys tended to do that from what he could see.

He liked Hermione and Fleur the best so far. They sat opposite him and, if he shifted about while eating, he could watch them talking from around the bowl of potatoes. Hermione had bouncy Hugo on her lap and Fleur, who looked and spoke like an angel, held Rose. They weren't as loud as everyone else. They even smiled at him when they caught him staring. He would drop his eyes fast, but then couldn't stop himself from peeking a minute later. Hugo waved at him from time to time, obviously taken by this unusual boy with white hair and grey eyes. Scorpius certainly stood out in contrast to everyone else at the table, from his physical features to the clothes he wore and the way he ate.

Rose wiggled off of Fleur's lap as soon as she got bored and scurried under the table to the other side, peering up at Harry and Scorpius with an impish grin. The children seemed to do that often – get out of their seats and run around to visit different adults around the table. Rose was one of the few who could fit under the table. Harry helped her out of there and sat her on his lap. She immediately turned to the strange face beside her and said, "Hello."

"Hello," Scorpius answered.

"I'm Rose."

"I'm Scorpius."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "That's silly." She tilted her head up at Harry. "What's his name?"

"Scorpius," Harry repeated slowly.

"Scorpius?"

"Exactly."

She looked at Scorpius again. "Hello, Scorpius," she said, rolling that name around her tongue.

"Hello, Rose."

She watched the boy eat stiffly for a moment before leaning towards him. "I like your name," she whispered. "It's pretty."

Scorpius didn't fancy having a pretty name. But he wasn't about to have an argument with this girl he had just met. "Thank you," he said dutifully. "You have a pretty name as well, Rose. Like a flower."

Rose giggled as Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "That kid's a heartbreaker," he complained. "I would keep an eye on him." Harry laughed it off.

After brunch came more games, this time with some adults joining in on the fun. They played Stuck in the Mud and Mother May I with hilarious results of Charlie having to twirl on one foot ten times until he toppled over and Angelina waving her arms about wildly at everyone who passed her so she could get 'unstuck' from the mud. Scorpius felt both overwhelmed and delighted to be part of such festivities. He never knew playing with adults could be this much fun. But he had a feeling the Weasleys weren't a regular set of adults.

Teddy's impressions brought about roars of laughter once everyone was inside, trying to escape afternoon summer heat and humidity. Scorpius lounged on the rug, lulled into a sleepy stupor despite holding Hugo on his lap. The baby was half-asleep as well, leaning heavily against his new best friend and sucking his thumb. Scorpius held him tight, just like Hermione and Harry had showed him, but his eyes kept drooping. It was past time for his nap, after all. When two o'clock struck, he was out cold with his head nestled against Harry's lap and his arms hugging a small cushion close. Many of the other children were the same way. The adults had mismatched mugs in hand filled with lukewarm tea and were chatting. Harry absently patted Scorpius' arm while listening to George's retelling of the fiasco at his shop in Diagon Alley last weekend.

Hermione tipped her head to the side and whispered, "He's a precious boy."

"He is," Harry agreed with a twinge of pride in those words. Scorpius was trying so hard to be on his best behaviour. Harry was impressed by how much the boy had changed since that first day at school. He glanced up when Molly tiptoed towards them to unfurl a thin blanket over Scorpius. "Thank you," he mouthed. The Weasleys had done a great job making Scorpius feel at home. Harry was proud of them too.

When Draco let Harry, Scorpius, and Teddy back into the Malfoy Manor at that evening, he could tell that they had had one heck of a day. All of them had turned pink from the sun and Scorpius had a dazed grin on his face that most likely wouldn't fade for another day or two. "You had a good time, I take it," Draco said begrudgingly. Some very small part of him had been hoping otherwise.

"I did!" Scorpius threw his arms up. "I had so much fun, Dad. It's not fair how much fun I had. I wish you had come with us."

"Maybe next time, huh?" Harry pitched in before Draco could say anything.

"Potter," Draco grumbled.

Scorpius tugged at Teddy's hand. "I'll show you my playroom. Come on." The boys ran up the stairs.

Draco made his way back to the kitchen after gesturing at Harry to follow him, and asked, "How was he?"

"He's a Malfoy, alright," Harry replied. "He charmed them half to death. What did you expect?"

Draco smirked. "I've taught him well. A worthy heir."

He rarely had an opportunity to converse like this with anyone. At work, he was all business. At home, he was with Scorpius. Potter was welcome company, strangely enough. They had been at each other's throat for long enough that they had gotten comfortable with it. After all, they had known each other since the beginning. They had been through the worst together. They had reached the lowest point in their lives in the presence of each other, in that abandoned bathroom and on top of the Astronomy tower. Harry knew nearly every heinous thing Draco had done, yet here he was, in the manor, about to have dinner at the same table.

"No denying it." Harry stretched his aching back. He was sore from head to toe from all that running and chasing. "Hermione was amazed. I think she was expecting the worst."

"Worst?"

"Worst is you, of course."

"Oh. That's definitely not the worst," Draco scoffed. "I could have been so much worse, Potter."

"Hmm. I believe it," Harry chuckled.


	13. Seven Weeks

Teddy promised Scorpius that they would hang out at least once a week during their summer break. Teddy was a man of his word.

_Week 1_

Teddy blew on the toasty marshmallow to cool it down before sliding it off the roaster. He handed it to Scorpius and said, "Prepare to have your entire world flip upside down."

Harry stretched his legs out in front of him and watched the crackling fire. The sun had set, so the flames cast a warm orange glow in the otherwise dark grounds of the Malfoy Manor. Draco sat opposite him, poking at the embers with a stick. Scorpius and Teddy were making s'mores.

"First the graham cracker," Teddy said, "then the chocolate, then the marshmallow."

Scorpius followed Teddy's instructions. The chocolate melted all over his hands and the marshmallow stuck to his fingers, and he couldn't be more ecstatic.

"One final graham cracker." Teddy sandwiched the chocolate and marshmallow with a firm press. The marshmallow squished out, oozing over the edge of the cracker. "Down the hatch." He took a huge bite.

Scorpius was sure this was not allowed the moment he bit into the most decadent dessert he had ever had. He turned to his father with an expression of amazement. "Dad!" He held half the s'more out to Draco. "Try this!"

Draco wrinkled his nose at the melted concoction. "No."

"You don't know what you're missing," Teddy garbled.

Scorpius offered half his s'more to Harry. "Hmm?" he asked enticingly.

"No, thanks. I'm on a raw diet," Harry said as he reached for the bag of marshmallows. "Unroasted marshmallows and unmelted chocolate only."

"Pfft." Teddy snickered and tossed the half-eaten chocolate bar at him.

 _Week_ _2_

"Do you miss having house elves clean up after you?"

Draco scowled at Harry as he gathered the bits of scrap paper left behind from Teddy and Scorpius' crafting session. "Don't be crass, Potter."

"Just wondering." Harry set the cup full of pencil crayons on the table. "It's strange seeing you like this - a part-time homemaker."

He had to duck to dodge the balled-up paper projectile Draco aimed at this head.

_Week 3_

"Cheat."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

Draco piqued a brow.

Harry clicked his tongue and grabbed the pile of cards off the table, much to Scorpius and Teddy's glee. "How did you know?" he grumbled at Draco.

Draco kept his eyes on his cards and said, "You're easy to read."

The four of them were playing Cheat. It was game of deceit. Each player had thirteen cards and they had to go in a circle playing cards face-down in ascending order starting with ace. If you didn't have a card to play, you could pass. Or, if you didn't have a card to play, you could lie and place cards down on the pile and hope that no one would call you out on it. So far Teddy and Draco had dwindled their hands down to just seven cards. Scorpius had fifteen in his hand and that left Harry with a whopping twenty-three that he was begrudgingly rearranging.

"Teddy, you're really good at this," Scorpius beamed.

"Don't encourage him," Harry huffed.

Teddy fluttered his innocent doe eyes at Harry. "Encourage me to do what?" He placed three cards down. "Three sevens."

"Cheat!" Harry exclaimed. "There's no way!"

Teddy flipped the cards over, revealing the seven of hearts, seven of diamonds, and seven of clubs.

Scorpius fell backwards laughing uncontrollably at Harry, who was thumping his head on the table over and over again in utter dismay. Draco hid his smile behind his cards. Teddy was flexing his biceps, saying, "Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Take that, Harry."

_Week 4  
_

"Does Scorpius mind not having his mother around everyday?" Harry wondered.

Draco knew that Scorpius hadn't minded in the past. But, ever since he started school, he seemed to mind a bit more than before. Seeing his friends with their mothers must be hard on him. Scorpius never complained though. "Didn't you have a hard time?" Draco asked instead of answering Harry's question.

"Sore subject." Harry didn't like talking about his childhood. "It makes him special though. He appreciates the little things in life. I've noticed."

"He appreciates _some_ things," Draco corrected Harry. "He's still entitled."

"You're his father. You're allowed to make him feel entitled."

_Week 5  
_

"Happy birthday!" Scorpius and Teddy exclaimed as they surprised Harry with a wonky neon blue cake that had a couple of sparklers sticking off the top, shooting yellow sparks over the icing.

Harry pressed a hand to his heart. "Oh, you didn't," he gushed. He had been made to sit in the living room as soon as he had arrived to pick Teddy up from the manor. He had kept his eyes shut firmly as per instruction, and when he opened them, he was met with a cake on the coffee table and the two boys showing off their creation on either side of it. He pulled them into a big hug and said, "Thank you. You really didn't have to."

"We wanted to," Scorpius answered, his words muffled against Harry's chest.

"Cut it!" Teddy suddenly brandished a knife out of nowhere. Harry yelped and snatched the knife away from him.

Draco watched the three of them bicker over the cake from his perch on the corner of the credenza behind them, thoroughly exhausted and dreading the kitchen clean-up that awaited him. He watched Scorpius and Teddy wave the sparklers wildly as Harry cut the cake. He watched Harry make the boys taste the cake first 'just in case'. And after getting a big nod of approval from the boys, he watched Harry try a piece. He watched Scorpius flush with pride when Harry loudly proclaimed that this was one of the best cakes he had eaten all year. There was surely crumbs everywhere, but Draco rarely had a chance to see his son like this, so he didn't bat an eye.

"Cake, Dad?"

Draco pushed off of the credenza with a tired sigh and walked up to the couch, resting his elbows against the back of it as he leaned forward to accept a bite of cake his son was holding up. It was cloyingly sweet and barely tasted of chocolate. Not bad for a first try.

A touch to his ear made him flinch and he glanced at Harry with a frown.

Harry held up his thumb, showing the blue icing that he had brushed off of Draco's ear. "Did you help too?" he asked with a smile.

"He did!" Scorpius said before Draco could speak. "He helped!"

Harry's smile widened. "Thank you."

Draco nodded hesitantly.

_Week 6  
_

"Scorpius was waving that letter about for almost a month."

Harry groaned with embarrassment and slapped a hand to his face. "I'm never to live that down, am I?"

Draco shook his head. "No, never." He did enjoy having dirt on Potter. "You and Weasley?"

"It's not like that."

"It's not like what?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "What happened between you and Astoria?" he asked instead of answering Draco.

"We didn't work."

Harry pondered for a beat. "How?"

"What I want, she doesn't. What she wants, I don't," Draco said. "Especially when it comes to Scorpius. We're both stubborn. Spoilt in our own way." Both he and Astoria came from very affluent wizarding families, and were used to getting their way. When things didn't go their way, they both reacted with anger and resentment. "Similar upbringings, so we know what to say to make it hurt. Yes, she's perfect. She thinks I'm perfect. When we're together for long enough, we became far from perfect."

"But you tried, didn't you?"

"We pretended for a while. Then we just stopped pretending." Draco hadn't thought about this for a long time, and it had been even longer since he had spoken about it with anyone. "She couldn't stand me, I couldn't stand her. Trying became too hard." Theo had been furious with them when they broke the news of their impending divorce. He had called them cowards. "We like the easy way out." He knew Theo was right.

"Even if Scorpius would get stuck in the middle?"

"For the sake of our sanity."

"I see." Harry's situation couldn't be any more different from Draco's. "Everyone expects us to be together," he said. "And we always tried. We still try sometimes." Harry often couldn't imagine life without Ginny, but sometimes it was difficult to imagine a life _with_ her. "We're too comfortable with each other. That can be a problem too."

_Week 7_

The moment Draco opened the door to 12 Grimmauld Place, he heard music. It was muffled, it was loud, and it was rock. He followed the sounds to the stairs leading down to the kitchen.

Teddy was standing on top of the banquet table, crooning into a wooden spoon. " _Twist and shout!_ " An old gramophone was perched on one corner, blaring a Beatles vinyl. Victoire and Dominique danced beside Teddy, throwing their arms and legs about with wild abandon. " _Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby,_ _now!_ " Scorpius and Louis skipped around the kitchen, cookie in hand. They bumped into Harry by the fireplace, stuffed the cookie in their mouth, and held their palms out for another.

Harry shook his head at them, instead grabbing their hands. " _You know you twist so fine!_ " He twirled them dizzy. As they stumbled away in opposite directions, he caught the spoon Teddy had thrown to him. Victoire and Dominique jumped down onto the bench. They twisted up and down, rocking the bench precariously, and Harry pretended to scream into the spoon along with the song, just as he clapped eyes on Draco standing at the foot of the stairs.

He quickly dropped his arm to his side. "Ah. Uh."

Teddy grabbed Harry by the shoulders and spun him around, shouting, " _Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby,_ _now!_ " Scorpius danced his way to Draco and pulled him in.


	14. Eighth Week

Teddy and Scorpius insisted on spending one last evening together as summer drew to a close. Harry and Draco kept to themselves downstairs while the boys made a ruckus upstairs. The men had polished off a couple bottles of wine between themselves. Draco shook the empty bottle and piqued a brow at Harry.

"I'm game if you are," Harry said.

"To the wine cellar."

Harry snorted and wondered why he was surprised that this enormous manor could have a wine cellar. It certainly had an ominous dungeon prison. A wine cellar was quite the upgrade considering that. He followed Draco. "How many rooms do you have in this place?" 

"Never counted." Draco opened a door at the end of the corridor and peered into the dark abyss below. "Got your wand on you?" 

"No." 

"Old fashioned way, then." He felt his way down the stone stairs, dragging his hand over the rough wall as he ventured into the unlit cellar. Once he reached level ground, he started searching blindly for the lanterns his father had kept around the place. 

In the meantime, Harry had found his way to the wine rack that seemed to span the entirety of the cellar wall. "You could drown a fish in all this," he said, grabbing the neck of a bottle at random. "How about this one?" He shook it around, listening to the sloshing. "Sounds like a good wine." 

"I'm sure it does." Draco finally bumped against a lantern on the table and started struggling to light it. 

"It's got a cork, it's got a label, it's full. What more could I ask for?" 

"I suppose even teachers can go wild when they're on summer break." 

"That's me. Wild." Harry grabbed another bottle. "I've got two, just in case." 

"Some of those are priceless, Potter," Draco exclaimed as he heard bottles clanging together in the dark. "Watch it." Just when he finished his warning, he heard stumbling and falling. 

Harry tripped over an uneven step and twisted his body around to save the 'priceless' bottles of wine in his hands, landing square on his back with a grunt. "Oof." 

"Potter!" Draco stormed over to the stairs, squinting to make out Harry's fallen shape. "If you broke any of my vintage, I swear-" 

"I didn't!" Harry held up the wine. "See?" 

Draco snatched the bottles away. "I think you've had enough to drink." 

"Now, listen here-" 

... And the next thing Harry knew, he was opening his sleepy eyes, buried under the weight of a heavy blanket. 

He woke up with a jolt. 

He blinked away the sunlight and pressed a few fingers to his eyes. "Oh," he moaned. He felt like death had washed over him. It was horrid.

"Good morning." 

He squinted at the sound and muttered, "Not very good." At the open doorway stood Draco with a mug of steaming coffee in hand. Harry dropped his head in his hands. "Ugh." He took a few cleansing gulps before grabbing his spectacles from the bedside table. "What time is it?" 

"Just past nine." Draco brought the coffee to Harry, who took it gratefully. "Boys aren't awake yet. Breakfast?" 

Harry sipped on the hot beverage with relish. "Sorry about yesterday," he apologized. The smell of coffee started to perk him up. "I don't drink very often." He got up to his feet gingerly, his head still swirling. "Did I do anything stupid?" 

"Not particularly." Draco walked away after making that vague comment. 

Almost too vague. 

"Did you tuck me in?" 

"Shut up, Potter." 

Harry smirked as he held his cup close, treasuring it while he shuffled into the bathroom. He looked worse for wear. His hair stuck up every which way, his eyes were red and droopy, and his stubble made him look his age. He splashed water on his face and attempted to smooth his hair by running a damp hand through it. It didn't help much. After freshening up as best he could, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. The manor looked different in the morning. With the curtains thrown open, there wasn't any need for artificial lights. It was organically lit, making everything glow white. The shimmering chandeliers cast dancing rainbows on the walls. Harry paused at the foyer to look up. It really was beautiful in there. 

Meanwhile, Scorpius was just _pretending_ to sleep. 

He didn't want to wake up before Teddy. They had been telling silly stories all night long. Or rather, Teddy was telling silly stories about Hogwarts while Scorpius listened eagerly. They had fallen asleep that way. Scorpius had never slept in a tent before, so it was a lot of fun. It wasn't a _real_ tent, of course. Teddy had made a tent in Scorpius' playroom out of blankets, chairs, and pillows. Teddy had also set his wand above their heads to make a soft light that wasn't too bright. The tent was plush and it was the most fun sleep Scorpius had ever had. He would wake up at night when Teddy elbowed or kicked him. But that was okay. Sometimes he awoke because Teddy was pulling him into a tight hug while muttering nonsense. He didn't mind that either. This was the first time someone had slept over in his room.

Now that it was morning, he had woken up before Teddy. So he had been pretending to sleep for nearly an hour. Then Teddy stirred angrily, as though he didn't want to wake up yet. He could barely flutter his eyes open. As soon as he saw Scorpius staring up at him adoringly, he smiled. "Good morning," he whispered, taking care not to overpower the little boy with his morning breath. 

Downstairs, Draco was setting out bowls, cereal, and milk on the table when Harry walked into the kitchen, asking, "Got any sugar?" Draco pointed out the sugar bowl on the countertop. After Harry had hunted down a spoon, he added some much needed sweetness to his coffee while enjoying the warmth beaming through the enormous windows. He tossed the spoon in the sink and turned to find Draco watching him. "What?" 

"Nothing," Draco said while continuing to watch Harry. 

In the upstairs playroom, Teddy stretched his arms out for a few seconds before sitting up with a groan. He had to hunch over a bit to keep their makeshift tent intact. Otherwise his head would lift the whole thing off. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Did you sleep okay, Scorp?" 

"I did." Scorpius sat up as well and wiped the side of his mouth before smacking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. 

Teddy looked over his shoulder at Scorpius. "I probably kicked you a lot, huh?" He knew he was an excitable sleeper. Andromeda and Harry had made no secret of it. In fact, he sleepwalked so often that his friends at school had a Caterwauling Charm set around his bed to wake him if he decided to go on a night wander. 

Scorpius rocked forward and hid his face against Teddy's back. What he _really_ wanted to say was that he had had a good time and that he wanted to have more sleepovers. But that would be too embarrassing. So he whined instead.

"Alright, alright," Teddy laughed as Scorpius' whine carried into his spine. "I had fun too. And now I'm hungry." 

Harry was halfway through his first bowl of cereal when the two boys came in with damp faces and freshly brushed teeth. They sat opposite Harry and set about shoveling breakfast into their mouths, paying no heed to Draco who was constantly clearing his throat and pulling faces at their lack of manners. Only after finishing a bowl did Scorpius suddenly realize something. He looked up at Harry. "Did you sleep over too?" he exclaimed in disbelief. 

"I couldn't very well just leave Teddy here, could I?" Harry answered. 

"You could have," Teddy retorted. "It's called a sleepover because I get to sleep over." 

"Maybe I fancied a sleepover too." 

Scorpius giggled as Harry and Teddy scowled at each other. Those two were silly. He gulped down his juice really quick because he wanted to show Teddy the peacock he had almost caught a few days ago. As soon as Teddy was finished with his cereal, the two boys ran out the backdoor into the warm sunny morning, promising to be back in a jiffy because Teddy had a lunch date with his grandmother at noon. 

When the backdoor slammed shut, Harry set his empty mug on the table with finality and asked Draco, "Okay, what did I do?" 

The corners of Draco's mouth twitched for just a moment, right as he got up and began clearing the table. "Why do you think you did anything?" He started floating the dishes to the sink. 

Harry got up off his chair in a huff. "Because you haven't said a word all morning." He folded his arms across his chest. "I knew it. I did something stupid last night, didn't I?" 

"Do you think so?" 

"Just tell me already." Harry was perplexed as he squinted at Draco's back. He tried to remember the night before. He remembered dinner, talking Malfoy's ear off about the kids, more than a few glasses of wine, some laughs, the cellar, then blank. 

"You really don't care, do you?" 

Harry frowned as Draco turned to look at him. "Huh?" 

Draco waved his hand, vague once again. "All this. It doesn't bother you?"

Harry shook his head, unsure what Draco was meaning to say. "What? What's 'all this'?" He didn't understand. 

"The absurdity of all this," Draco said, gesturing between them. "Being here, in the manor, with me, after everything that's happened. Why doesn't it bother you?" 

"Oh..." 

Draco returned his attention to the dishes, swishing his wand to clean them while his mind continued to wander as it had last night and this morning. He had been lying. Potter _had_ made a fool of himself. And, in other circumstances, he would be giving Potter grief over getting blasted on a couple glasses of wine. But these circumstances were different.

After the tumble in the wine cellar last night, Draco had managed to herd Harry up the stairs towards one of the many guest bedrooms. "I'm fine," Harry had kept repeating while tripping over his own feet on the way down the long hallways of the mansion. "Bossy as always, Malfoy." Draco had rolled his eyes instead of responding. Then Harry had stopped, turned to face Draco and asked, "Hey. Can I say something?"

Draco had blinked at Harry.

Harry seemed to take that as a yes. He pushed a finger into Draco's chest. "You and Scorpius are good people." 

That was that. The Saviour had spoken. 

Harry had passed out in bed not a minute later. 

Draco couldn't get that drunken proclamation out of his head. It was irritating, Potter living in his fantasy where everything was perfect, the past was the past, nothing bleeding into the present or the future. Good people? Him? In what sane world? 

Harry now stood beside him, hands pressed against the edge of the sink, leaning forward to study his expression. "What happened last night?" 

"What's _your_ ulterior motive?" Draco asked in turn. "You know mine. It's Scorpius. What's yours?" 

Harry seemed confused. "Do I need one?" 

Draco knocked his elbow against Harry's arm, which made it slip into the sink full of suds. Dishwater splashed upward in spectacular fashion as Harry sputtered in indignation, drenched, while Draco walked away muttering, "Frustrating," under his breath.


	15. Happy?

The summer flew by splendidly for Scorpius. He had played with Teddy and Harry, read with Draco, and pestered Patricia. He spent a week traveling with his mother in Europe where he was lounging on beaches in Greece, eating all the gelato he wanted in Italy, and walking all over France. It was the most brilliant summer. His life had never seemed fuller - full of fun, full of sunshine, full of laughs, and full of family. He was in Versailles with Draco and Astoria, in a lavish French hotel, eating delicious French food, wearing fancy French clothes. He felt so grown up. And when they got back to their large suite, he couldn't believe his little eyes when he saw a brand new Firebolt sitting on the table.

"For me?" he gasped.

"Of course, honey," Astoria cooed.

His heart could burst, that's how happy he was that night. He threw his arms around his parents. Best summer ever.

Scorpius was fast asleep not ten minutes later, a blissful expression on his face as he lay enveloped in a plush blanket in the middle of his own huge king-sized bed, his brand new broomstick clutched in his hands. Draco and Astoria stood on the balcony of the suite, enjoying a final glass of ice wine in the cool breeze. Astoria rested her head on his shoulder while looking out into the dark gardens and starry sky. "Thanks for joining us, Draco. I wish it didn't have to end."

Draco knew what Astoria meant. And he thought about what Harry had said about trying. Still trying. Always trying. He couldn't imagine that. If he and Astoria had kept trying to get along, to have the perfect marriage for the sake of Scorpius, it could have ended in one of them snapping for good. What was the point of that? What was the point of them being miserable for the sake of a relationship? "Should we have kept at it?" he wondered aloud.

"Kept at it?"

"Worked on us."

Astoria had asked herself that question years ago. "I think it's too late now," she murmured.

Draco rested his cheek against her blonde curls and let out a sigh. "Yes. I think so too."

"It was too late then too." Astoria finished sipping the last of the wine and set the empty glass on the parapet. "No matter how much we talked or tried, I think it was too late then too. And that's okay." She turned to face him, draping her arms over his shoulders. "I never imagined my life at thirty to be like this - a mother, divorced, spending months abroad, writing. I never imagined this, but now I can't imagine _not_ having all this." She smiled at Draco. "I'm happy like this. Are you?"

* * *

The Burrow was packed with festivities in lieu of Ginny's return from her tour with the team. Molly had spent the entire day cooking and cleaning, charging her children with chores and chiding the little ones when they got in the way. The table was set with the most delicious food that George and Bill kept sneaking morsels of. Not all of the Weasleys could make it, but the ones that could were enough to make a racket in the house. Ginny was the coolest aunt, after all.

When she arrived, the chaos multiplied tenfold.

She ended up flat on her back on the foyer with children crawling all over her, showering kisses and hugs on her. "Oh, alright, alright," she laughed at their exaggerated displays, "You can open my luggage." Yet _another_ reason Ginny was the coolest aunt - she always brought presents.

Once the children were occupied by the goodies in her bag, it was the adults' turn to squeeze the breath out of her. Her brothers were the roughest, of course, ruffling her hair and thumping her back. She was utterly disheveled when she got to Harry.

"Hey, Harry," she grinned.

After dinner, the family settled in the living room for a nightcap. Soft music played in the background as assorted fruits and cups of tea were passed around. The children were quieting down considerably by then, leaving the adults to their own conversations. It was nearing eleven when Ginny was finally able to wriggle out of her mother's grasp and join Harry on the floor by the window. He had Rose in his arms and she was fast asleep. Ginny smiled as she stroked her niece's cheek. "I missed you all so much."

"Only sometimes, right?" Harry guessed.

"I like the excitement too." She lounged back against the cushions and gestured for Harry to hand her Rose. He carefully placed the little girl into Ginny's arms. Once they were settled down, she laid her head on his shoulder and they listened to Bill's quiet words that retold an ominous tale.

Harry felt Ginny's breath against his neck, the tickle of her fiery hair at his ear. He was reminded of the conversation he had had with Draco, what he had said about his brief marriage with Astoria, how they hadn't tried to keep it together and that Scorpius was now caught in the middle of it all. How they had walked away once they learned that their life together was not going to work out, that they wanted different things. He started wondering what walking away would be like. _Could_ they walk away? It felt strange to think like that, pulling away from Ginny with a finality. Won't he always wonder... what if?

Ginny looked up at Harry and asked, "You're happy, aren't you?"

* * *

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Scorpius exclaimed as he snuggled into bed. Tomorrow would be the first day of 'real school'. He would see his friends and tell them all about his summer. He was looking forward to hearing about their adventures too. He beamed up at Draco. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. This is all too much!"

"Now that's definitely a change from last year," Draco muttered. Last year, Scorpius had been a nervous wreck, about to start kindergarten, not wanting to leave his precious Nanna, crying into his pillow. This year, the boy was practically bouncing in anticipation. Draco had to talk him out of wearing his first-day-at-school clothes to bed.

"You'll wake me up, won't you?"

"Yes, Scorpius."

"Because I don't want to be late for my first day."

"I know, I know."

"Oh, I hope I get brilliant teachers again."

"I'm sure you will."

"I can't wait to see Michael and Annie and Fran and Bertie and-"

Draco finally resorted to pinching Scorpius' nose to keep him quiet. "Go to sleep."

"Okay, okay," Scorpius honked.

The next morning, Patricia and Draco were in the kitchen, the former preparing breakfast and lunch for the day while the latter sipped on his first cup of coffee. Upstairs they heard all sorts of commotion. Patricia had to stifle a laugh when she heard a third crash of what could only be drawers slamming shut. Draco rolled his eyes and said, "We already picked out his clothes last night. I don't know what to do with him." Patricia didn't bother stifling her laughter when she heard that.

By the time Scorpius clamored downstairs, he had all of twenty minutes to gobble up his eggs and toast, pack his lunch into his brand new backpack, and stuff his feet into his shoes. Draco helped him with his bag while Patricia did up his shoelaces. "We better get going now," she told him.

"Yes, let's!" Scorpius threw his arms around Draco's legs. "Bye, Dad! Love you! I'll see you after school!" He zoomed out the house without waiting for a response.

Patricia smiled while slipping into her sandals and said, "I suppose we should enjoy him while he's like this. They do grow up before you know it."

Draco nodded as he watched his son run down the gravel road, backpack swinging wildly as it often did. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Right? What are you going to do alone in this huge mansion when that happens?" Patricia waved goodbye and followed her ward out, resorting to jogging to catch up with him when he stamped his foot in annoyance at her tardiness.

* * *

"I'll miss you, Harry," Teddy pouted. He was on Platform 9 3/4 with Harry and Andromeda. They stood a little apart from the gaggle of Weasleys who were fussing over their children.

"Yeah, right," Harry snorted. "You'll forget all about us when you get on that train."

Teddy grabbed Harry in a big bear hug. "I've had a great summer. I don't want it to end." He squeezed the air out of his godfather. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Harry managed to gasp out. Once Teddy let go of him, he finally breathed easier. "You're growing up way too quick, Teddy." He ruffled the boy's hair. "I remember when you were just _this_ big." He pretended to hold baby Teddy in his arms. "And now look at you! Almost thirteen. Time flies."

Before long, Harry and Andromeda were waving goodbye to the departing train along with the throng of families on the platform. Teddy hung halfway out the window, a bright grin lighting up his face, ready to face adventures of Third Year with his friends, no doubt getting up to more shenanigans and trouble than the years before. Andromeda sighed wistfully. "Before long he'll be forging his own way in the world," she mused.

"I don't think the world is ready for that," Harry snickered.

Andromeda laughed with him as they followed the crowd of parents exiting the platform. "Whatever will you do when that time comes, Harry?" She shook her head at him. "You're a lost cause."

"Me?!" Harry pretended to be offended, even though he had heard her comment on him being a 'lost cause' for many years now.

"Yes, yes. Even Harry Potter can be a lost cause."

"I have everything going for me. I love my job, I've got a creepy haunted house, I have a family who keeps me overfed, I have you and Teddy. What more could I possibly need?" Now with Teddy gone for almost four months, things would fall back into a routine of teaching, spending evenings at home, and weekends with friends. The summer had been busier than ever for him. With fall approaching, life would calm down.

Predictable and-

"Can you teach me to fly?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Scorpius. "What?"


	16. Real Talk

Scorpius was a ball of nerves as soon as he realized that he was finally hovering two feet in the air. He had never gotten this far before. In fact, he had only left the grass once with Draco helping him, and it had ended with him in frustrated tears because Draco just wouldn't stop pestering him about the way he sat on the broom or how his elbows shouldn't be locked or the position of his head. It had all been too much. But now here he was, actually hovering two feet in the air.

"Look at you," Harry cheered, standing beside the floating boy and his small broomstick. "Not so bad, right?"

"It's kind of scary," Scorpius admitted. "And I'm not even that high up."

Harry kept his hand on the Firebolt to reassure Scorpius that he would be fine. "How about a quick flight around those trees?" he asked, pointing at the large poplars ahead of them.

"Okay," Scorpius stammered, gripping the broom with all his might.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

Draco tried to relax the fists he was making as he watched his son precariously perched on the broom with Potter walking beside him, leading him in a slow floating flight. He was imagining all the worst case scenarios, from a broken arm to a cracked skull. He was sitting under a large oak tree, trying to read his book while also not interfering. Harry and Scorpius had been at these flying lessons for the better part of an hour already. Draco was at his wit's end. He couldn't believe he had thought a broomstick was an appropriate present for a six-year-old boy. The kid had barely learned to run properly a year ago. He let out a sigh and tried to focus on the words on the page, realizing that he had read through three pages without really reading at all.

Just four days ago, Scorpius had cornered Harry on the playground at school at the end of the day.

"Can you teach me to fly?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Scorpius. "What?"

Scorpius said, "I got a Firebolt last week and I don't know how to ride it. Teddy says you're the best."

"Don't you want your dad to teach you?"

The boy huffed. "He is a worrywart whenever I try to ride my new broom. It's very distracting, you know?"

"Ah, I see," Harry itched his nose to hide his amusement. 

"Can you teach me?"

"Well, I... That is, shouldn't we ask Draco first?"

"Why?"

So here they were, four days later, spending Saturday morning on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, learning to fly a Firebolt, much to Draco's chagrin.

When the two finally returned, Scorpius was glad to have the grass under his feet again. He snatched some berries from the basket of fruits they had brought with them, then ran off with a promise to bring back something cool for Harry from beyond the grove of trees. Harry waved at the sprinting boy, marveling at his energy, before sitting down to stretch his legs.

A cool breeze rustled the leaves above them. He titled his head up and shut his eyes. Even behind his lids, he sensed beams of light flickering through the branches of the old tree. He breathed in the scent of autumn around him. It was a beautiful day. He cracked his eyes open and looked at Draco, near enough to make out faint wrinkles at the corner of his eye, watching him pretend to read.

"Stop that."

"Hmm." Harry looked away and closed his eyes again.

When Scorpius returned with a toad grasped firmly in his hands, Draco was livid while Harry howled in glee. Scorpius was dismayed by their reactions, having hoped to surprise them with his ingenious find. Instead he was promptly marched into the manor where he splashed sadly in the bathtub while his father scrubbed his hands with an obscene amount of soap.

"I'm really glad Harry came over today," Scorpius said before blowing bubbles away from the edge of the bathtub.

Draco paused his furious scrubbing for a moment, catching his son's happy smile. "I know."

"He taught me a lot about flying, you know? Next time I'll go even higher."

"I'm sure you will."

Scorpius chewed on the side of his cheek while dutifully letting his father wash all the way up to his shoulders, even though the toad didn't go up his sleeves. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Draco clicked his tongue in defeat. "It's okay, Scorpius." He had most certainly overreacted, but he would rather overreact than have a boy with warty hands running amok in his home. "You need to be careful picking around in the dirt. You never know what kind of diseases are around."

"I'm all clean now, see?"

"Yes, all clean."

When Draco walked back downstairs, leaving Scorpius to dress himself, he found Harry in the vast library, flipping through old books of his father's. Harry looked up when he heard Draco, then said, "You have quite the collection."

"It's been passed down." Draco gestured at the bookshelves that spanned the entire perimeter of the room from floor to high ceiling. "Enough books to last a few lifetimes in here. A lot of history."

With a loud snap, Harry shut the book in his hands and placed it back on the shelf. "A lot of history," he echoed under his breath. He walked up to Draco. "What do you plan on doing with them?"

"Leaving them where they are." Draco figured it was a sort of legacy to be passed down. Ancient knowledge that no one had read for generations. He tilted his head at Harry. "Why? Got your eye on some?"

"No." Then, without another word and in the blink of an eye, Harry had grasped Draco's wrist and pulled his arm forward.

The faint red Dark Mark etched into pale skin was on display, plain as day. It was usually hidden by sleeves, but Draco had pushed his sleeves up when giving Scorpius a bath. The tattoo had faded slightly over the years, but it was still unmistakable. A constant reminder. Draco felt an ugly twist inside, but he was frozen on the spot, unable to wrench his arm away as memories flooded him from years ago. The shame and pain that accompanied this scar, emotions he had worked at burying deep down, were ensnared in those memories. It was stifling.

Scorpius' thumping footsteps echoed down the stairs, and his muffled voice calling out, "Dad? Harry?"

Harry studied Draco's downturned face for a moment. Then, with a tsk, he said, "Snap out of it, Malfoy," waking Draco out of his reverie. Draco flinched back as he returned to the present. Furious, he forced his wrist away from Harry's grip. He tried to compose himself by pushing his sleeves down, while Harry brushed past him.

At lunch, Scorpius wanted to know all about Harry becoming the youngest Seeker at Hogwarts, flying around on a cursed broomstick, chased by Dementors. He was enthralled with the stories of elusive Snitches and rogue Bludgers. He couldn't believe how such a dangerous sport could be played in school, of all places, but he couldn't wait to try it out. "Harry," he said, "are you famous?"

Harry shrugged modestly and answered, "I suppose."

" _Really_ famous?"

"Mhm."

"Wow." Scorpius found it hard to believe that someone as famous as Harry would be eating a sandwich with him or teaching at his school. He ignored the disparaging noises his father was making. "I don't think I would like to be that famous," he confessed. "People talk about you all the time. Did you know that?"

An hour later, Draco, who had just walked into the kitchen after putting Scorpius down for a much needed afternoon nap, stopped short when he saw Harry, who was leaning against the counter, sipping on a cup of tea he had helped himself to after having cleared the table. "I really am quite famous, you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco retorted.

"Oh, I'm just saying." Harry swirled the amber liquid in his mug very attentively. "In case you had forgotten." He then gestured at another mug filled with steaming tea sitting on the counter. "For you."

Draco had half a mind to walk out of there, fed up with whatever game Potter was playing. He didn't want tea. But accepting defeat wasn't in his blood. He stalked forward instead, grabbed the cup none too gently, then tossed its contents into the sink. "I prefer coffee," he muttered while filling the kettle with boiling water. After that confrontation in the study, his thoughts had been a mess. It made his actions frantic as he spilled some freshly ground coffee beans on the marble countertop. Just an absolute mess.

"Your Dark Mark. Has Scorpius ever asked about it?"

He swept his hand over the fallen grounds, pushing them onto the floor. "No." He tapped his wand on the kettle. It rose and slowly poured hot water over the coffee in the press in hypnotizing circles.

"If he asked, what would you say?"

"I don't know."

"Would you tell him the truth?"

"I don't know, Potter."

"Malfoy-"

Draco gritted his teeth, sharp words at the tip of his tongue. The kettle clattered onto the countertop with a clang. Potter had been really grating his nerves all day and this was the final straw. "Just say what's on your mind," he snarled.

"You asked me whether it bothered me." Harry reminded him. "Being here, with you, in this place. You asked me what my ulterior motive was."

Draco remembered, of course. He folded his arms across his chest. "Have you figured it out?"

"I was being honest," Harry said. "I don't have one." Draco opened his mouth to retort, but Harry interjected, saying, "I know you don't believe me. Or maybe it's hard for you to believe that someone would walk into Malfoy Manor without an ulterior motive." He shrugged. "I don't want to hold grudges anymore, not if it stops Teddy from being around Scorpius." He then nodded once. "There you go. Scorpius is your ulterior motive. Teddy is mine. Happy?"

Draco forced out an exhale. He was determined not to be happy. He picked up the shuddering kettle and began pouring steaming water over the coffee grounds by hand. He found Potter absolutely baffling. Especially at this moment, gloating in his kitchen, pretending to know everything, barging into his life. "You could have said no to Scorpius."

"Alright." Harry downed the last of the tea in one gulp. "How am I supposed to say no to him?" He looked at Draco expectantly.

Draco didn't have an answer because he didn't know either. It really was quite hard to say no to Scorpius.

Harry waited for a beat, then asked, "Does it bother you that I'm here?"

"Yes."

"For the sake of the boys, can we pretend it doesn't bother you? Like we actually get along?"

"No." Draco finally finished brewing his coffee and set the implements aside before bringing the cup up to his lips.

"You're just going to mope?"

Draco let out a defeated sigh and took a sip.

"Sucks to be you," Harry hummed.


	17. Friendly Fights

Scorpius dismounted his Firebolt with Harry's help. Just as he took his first step, he tripped over an undone shoelace and fell onto the soft grass. "Ugh." He sat up while rubbing his sore hands together. "Stupid shoes."

"Do them up."

"I don't know how."

"Ah, that can be a problem." Harry knelt down beside Scorpius and pulled his foot forward. "Shall I show you?"

"Nanna's been trying to teach me for ages," Scorpius said. "It's hopeless."

Harry chuckled and took the laces in his hands. "Where did you hear that?"

"My father says that all the time." Scorpius squinted down at Harry's deft fingers. "He says it really quiet, so I can't hear him. But I still do." Tying shoelaces always looked like magic to him.

Draco was in the middle of tidying up Scorpius' playroom when the boy ran in with his shoes on, laces undone. "There you are!" Scorpius exclaimed when he finally found his father after having looked for him all over the manor. "Look at me."

"You'll trip, Scorpius," Draco chided. "Come here."

"No, that's what you have to look at." Scorpius knelt down and carefully began doing up his laces, crossing them over, pulling one end under the other, making loops and twisting them together into a pretty bow. "I did it." He beamed up at Draco, waiting to be praised.

"Impressive." Draco wasn't being facetious either. He had been trying to show Scorpius how to tie his shoes for ages. "Did Patricia teach you?"

"Harry taught me," Scorpius said. "We just finished our flying lesson." He then proceeded to show his father how he could do up the other shoe as well. "It's actually really easy. Easier than when Nanna does it."

"Hmm. Is he downstairs?"

"No, he already left. He said not to bother you." Scorpius rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Are you still angry with him?"

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked as he shuffled books together before putting them away on the shelf, taking care to keep his back turned to Scorpius. "Did he say something?"

"Not really." Scorpius just had a feeling. "Why do you fight all the time?"

"We don't."

"He likes fighting with you, you know?" Scorpius plopped down on his bum and began undoing his shoes. He wasn't supposed to wear them in the house. He met Draco's surprised expression with a cheeky grin. "I think you do too."

* * *

Luna Lovegood tossed a pinch of salt over one shoulder and sugar over the other before digging into tea and scones. She had picked up very peculiar tics following her trips to South America. Her greenhouse was filled with exotic plants, bugs, reptiles, and birds. Harry had to duck a few times to stop a purple moonjay from making a nest in his hair. He pushed a translucent lizard away from the butter dish. "I see you've brought a few friends back from the expedition this time."

"Oh yes," Luna picked the lizard up and placed it on a nearby plant. "This has been an awfully productive summer for me. I've almost completed the book, you know?"

"That's brilliant."

"Isn't it?" She sighed in contentment. "And you've been stirring up trouble, Harry?"

"Who told you that?"

"Ah." She pressed a finger to her lips. "That's something I love about you. Never stop stirring up trouble." She hummed a short tune as a cloud of butterflies hovered around her wild, blonde hair. "Malfoys, hmm?"

They sat in silence for a moment, although the greenhouse itself was anything but. Chirps, croaks, snorts, rustling, squelching, squawking-

"It's been interesting," Harry said abruptly. "Scorpius and Teddy get along. Then again, Teddy gets along with everyone. When I brought Scorpius to the Burrow, I was nervous. But they took him along with them the whole day. And now I've been teaching Scorp to fly. He got a new broom a month ago. So... it's been interesting." He dropped his gaze to his scone and started to spread jam on it.

"Interesting Draco Malfoy," Luna murmured. "Cold. Calculating. Villainous."

"He's changed, you know."

"Has he?" She let out a musical giggle. "He is very unlike the people you surround yourself with nowadays."

Harry pondered her words. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"You must be bored."

"Must be."

Luna looked back at him, her dreamy expression fading as she studied his face. She then squinted and placed her teacup down on the table before leaning very far forward, startling Harry into craning back in his chair. She moved her gaze over him rapidly. "Hmm." She sniffed a few times. "Hmm." She closed an eye, then opened it, then closed the other eye. "Hmm." Then she sat back. "No. You're still the same."

Harry wasn't sure what just happened. "People can change, right?"

"You haven't. I like you just the way you are," Luna decided.

* * *

Harry cursed his Firebolt for failing him miserably against Draco's Yajirushi. All he could do was watch as Draco zoomed past him towards the flitting Snitch. Draco was just barely an inch away from the golden ball when it blinked out of view. "Damn," he swore as his fist closed around thin air. So close. 

Harry had caught up to him by then, panting from the exertion of pushing his broom. "I think that's cheating," he said while catching his breath. He meant the fancy Japanese broom pitted against his nearly twenty-year-old relic. 

"You've got plenty of money hoarded away," Draco smirked. "Surely you can afford a better ride. Sentimental?" 

"What if I am?" Harry snapped back. He knew that to be true, but had never seen that as a fault. Right now, however, he really wished he had a newer model. He swept his gaze over the horizon, squinting at the setting sun that coloured the skies with vivid red. Whose big idea was this anyway? He looked down at the small speck below them, and he could make out Scorpius waving wildly at them from the ground. Their friendly Seeker match had turned quite a bit more competitive. Draco had hardly broken a sweat.

Definitely cheating, Harry decided. 

He grabbed Draco by the arm and swung him around. "Argh!" Draco cried out while shielding his eyes against the blazing orange sun that blinded him in an instant. In the meantime, Harry had already left him in the dust, diving straight downward in a tight spiral towards the grass for a 'graceful' win as the Snitch made contact with his awaiting palm. Behind him, he heard an enraged, "POTTER!"

* * *

"Then, then," Scorpius excitedly said, "I got first place in the spelling bee! I got a first place ribbon. And guess what? Harry said he's got a surprise for me for doing so well. He says he'll bring it over tomorrow."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Theo threw a curious look at Draco before returning his attention to the chattering boy in front of him. "I thought Harry only taught the little brats."

"He's not my teacher this year," Scorpius explained. "He's been teaching me to fly. Oh, you should see the tricks I can do, Theo. You'll hardly believe it."

"Harry's not your teacher, and he's coming over tomorrow to teach you to fly?" Theo once again threw a pointed look at Draco, who did not deign to react.

"Sure. He's my friend," said Scorpius. "He's Dad's friend too."

Theo arched a brow. "Ah, is that so?"

Draco finally intervened, changing the subject from Harry to upcoming winter plans. However, this revelation was too incredible for Theo to gloss over. As soon as Scorpius had retired for the night, Theo pounced on Draco. "Harry Potter is your _friend_?"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, privately wishing Scorpius had inherited his discreet nature instead of Astoria's precociousness. He decided on responding with a nonchalant, "So what?"

Theo sputtered. "So what? So what?! Draco, have you gone mental?"

"Look, it's complicated. For Scorp's sake, I've had to sort some stuff out," Draco tried to explain.

"Last time we talked about him, you were using a few choice phrases. What were they again? Elitist? Ponce? Git?" Theo frowned at Draco. Lately it was getting quite hard to figure him out. "He hates your guts. After all you've done to that poor sod, how does he even stand you?"

* * *

On Halloween, Harry figured he would be doing Draco a favour by offering to take Scorpius trick-or-treating with the Weasley children. He was often put in charge of herding them like cats from one neighbourhood to the next until sunset on Halloween night. One more child in the mix wasn't going to change much.

He most certainly wasn't expecting Draco's reaction.

"Absolutely not."

Scorpius whined, "Oh, come on, Dad. Look at what we've been working on!" He was talking about the ripped clothes that lay on the floor of his playroom.

"Are you destroying my son's clothes?!" Draco gasped.

"Patricia said that he had outgrown them." Harry waved a flippant hand. "Think of it like arts and crafts."

Draco all but stomped a foot on the ground in frustration before storming away, leaving the two lunatics in their madhouse for the next hour while he angrily glared at some paperwork in the library downstairs. That's where Harry found him and decided to confront him.

"Give me one good reason he has to spend Halloween at home."

"I'm his father. I don't need a reason. Why are you interfering?"

"Tomorrow, at school, what's he going to tell his friends?"

"That Halloween is a warped consumerist and, frankly, _Muggle_ tradition where parents are encouraged to purchase extravagant costumes for their children, who are encouraged to knock at strangers' doors-"

"For God's sake!" Harry exclaimed. "He's six, Draco. If he wants to dress up for one blasted night, let him! It's no skin off of your back."

"This does not concern you," Draco shot back.

"Do you know what your problem is?"

"You. It's you, Potter. You are my problem. You have always been the problem."

Harry snapped his teeth together, now positively fuming as he glared at Draco. "No," he said deliberately. "Your problem is that you try to protect Scorpius to such an extent that it suffocates him."

Draco could burst from the anger rising in him. "You don't know what you're talking about-"

"I do know. I've seen it."

"You can do better?"

"I didn't say that."

"You've turned his life upside down-"

"What does that have to do with-"

"-because you've played easy-going-"

"-no, I never implied-"

"-stepping over boundaries without a care-"

"-you should tell me if-"

"-thinking it's all fun and games when it comes to parenting-"

"-just that you need to let him be a brat once in-"

"Well, you win," Draco spat out. "Because I'm the bad father in all this, aren't I? Happy?"

Harry swallowed the rest of his argument. Happy? He sort of was, actually. "Yes," he answered and folded his arms against his chest. "As a matter of fact-"

Draco yanked Harry forward by the shirt before he could finish his gloating. Harry, caught off guard, yelped when he suddenly found himself way too close to Draco and likely due for an oncoming punch. He flinched in anticipation.

But nothing happened.

When he cracked an eye open, he saw Draco fuming before him but no hint of any further violence. Still... Unusually close. "Did you finally snap?" he meekly asked.

There was a knock at the door and a muffled voice called out, "Are you done fighting?"

Draco clenched his jaw and let go of Harry, then smoothed his sweater down, turned away, and began walking to the door.

"Are we?" Harry faltered as Draco opened the door to reveal his only heir dressed in ripped rags, blood dotting his green-tinged face, holding a severed foot in one hand and an empty pillowcase in the other.

"No," Draco answered with murderous intent. "We most definitely are not, Potter."

"Braaaains," Scorpius droned.

Less than five minutes later, Harry and Scorpius were on their way down the gravel path, walking away from the manor. Scorpius glanced over his shoulder to wave at his father. "Ooh, he is not very happy," he noted with an impish smirk directed at Harry.

"Do you think so?" Harry looked back. The door slammed shut at the same time. "I think you're right." He looked down at Scorpius and said, "I'm used to it." He took Scorpius' hand and disapparated.

They appeared in front of Ron and Hermione's home where the Weasley children were rearing to begin their pilgrimage to get as much candy as they possibly could in the span of a short few hours. "Oof," Ron said at the sight of Scorpius in his zombie get-up. "Spooky."

"Thank you." That's exactly what Scorpius wanted to hear.

Ron shifted Hugo over in his arms with a grunt and asked Harry, "As painful as expected?"

After hesitating a moment, Harry said, "Expected worse, actually."

"Let's gooooo," Rose whined. She grabbed the men by the hand and urged them out the front yard, onto the street where little monsters and fairytale creatures flooded the sidewalk.

Meanwhile Draco stood alone in the brightly lit empty foyer of Malfoy Manor and let out a slow breath. "Fuck." He was still reeling from the argument with Harry. "Fuck." He screwed his eyes shut and dug the heels of his palms into them. That was way too close.


	18. Indulgence

At half-past eight, when Scorpius returned with his haul to the manor, Harry in tow, and the front door opened again, Draco seemed composed and much less displeased than when they had left him. Scorpius was glad. He couldn't wait to show Draco all the candy he had gotten. "Dad! Dad! Dad!" His makeup had rubbed off around his nose and mouth, green mixing with red to make a muddy brown. The severed foot was now in Harry's hands because Scorpius needed all his strength to drag his enormous pillowcase around. He displayed the loot inside. "Look at this! Can you believe it?!" He could hardly believe it himself. "Rose was a princess and Hugo was a bee and Louis was a pirate and I was the scariest of them all!" With some effort he dropped the pillowcase at Draco's feet. "I won't eat them all. I'll share with you and Nanna and my friends." He couldn't wait for school tomorrow, so he could trade his candy away. "Next year, I want to be a dragon." He scratched his itchy nose, then his itchy cheek, then his itchy neck.

"Time for you to wash that off," Draco said. "I've run the bath. Hop in. I'll be up in a moment." 

Scorpius turned to Harry, who still stood at the doorstep outside. "Thanks, Harry." He grinned a gruesome grin. "I had a lot of fun." He ran into the manor and upstairs without further ado, leaving Harry and Draco in an awkward silence.

Harry decided to break it with a quick apology. "I'm sorry about earlier," he started to say. "I didn't mean to overstep-"

"You shouldn't indulge him like this."

Harry trailed off. He studied Draco for a second, then asked, "Because that's your job?"

Draco tsked and bent down to pick up the pillowcase filled with candy. "I should go." He hefted the candy in his arms and started to close the door.

"Wait." Harry reached out a hand to stop the door. "You should come along next year." Draco frowned at him. "Indulge me for a change." Draco scoffed while forcing the door shut in Harry's face. Amused, Harry muttered, "Goodnight," at the door. He tossed the severed foot between his hands as he hopped down the front steps of the manor.

Draco was still frowning when he made his way up the grand staircase with an armful of candy. Lately he felt like all he ever did was indulge Scorpius and Harry's exploits. What irked Draco the most was that Scorpius seemed to have more fun with Potter than with his own father - whether it be at school, with their inside jokes, or with Teddy, with their games, or at the manor, with flying lessons. It's not as though Draco didn't make an effort with Scorpius. It just seemed like Potter always made _more_ of an effort than Draco possibly could. The straw that broke the camel's back was Harry lecturing him on the merits of Halloween, of all the godforsaken days to argue about. Draco knew he was on the wrong side of the battle, but he'd be damned if he recognized that in front of Potter. He dropped the bag of candy on the floor of the playroom with an angry huff. All he ever did was indulge them.

* * *

Snow fell on the first week on November, ringing in winter. Scorpius was sorely disappointed by the turn of events. He complained to Harry at school that he shouldn’t have to stop flying just because it snowed a bit. Besides, when he goes to Hogwarts, sometimes he would have to fly in the snow, which means he needed to start practicing now. Harry assured him that he still had five years to practice. Scorpius wasn’t satisfied with the response, but he was in no real position to argue either. As it is, he had pushed his luck with the whole flying lesson business.

Then he realized that pushing his luck had yielded rather favourable results. Maybe he should keep pushing his luck.

* * *

"Hey, Dad?" Scorpius sidled up beside Draco, who was preparing dinner. "Do you think, before bed, we can practice songs for the winter pageant?"

Draco didn't lift his eyes off of the baked fish he was carefully plating as he said, "What do you need me for?"

Scorpius scuffed his foot on the floor and tugged Draco's sleeve. "Last year Harry practiced with me at school, remember?" he hummed.

Draco still didn't lift his eyes, but the filet did topple over, crispy skin down, over the rice. Scorpius didn't reveal his sly smile. He knew exactly what he was doing. Just a bit more. "I practice on my own all the time, but my teacher says it helps to have someone listen. Then I won't get as nervous," he explained. "I want to be even better than I was as last year's pageant. This time Harry can't help me like he did last time. I'm 'lacking confidence', my teacher says-"

"Fine."

Scorpius threw his arms around Draco's waist and hugged him tight. Success!

"I've been practicing with Dad almost every night," Scorpius told Harry at school, by the playground. Scorpius was on the monkey bars, swinging with ease between the rungs, while Harry helped a little girl near the swings with her coat zipper that had gotten stuck.

"Does your dad sing with you?"

Scorpius burst out laughing. "Oh, Harry."

Harry smiled up at Scorpius, slightly confused. "What?"

Scorpius kept laughing. What a hoot! Silly Harry. That would be the day.

* * *

"Hey, Dad?" Scorpius sidled up beside Draco, who was reading by the fire. "Do you think we can go see if the peacocks are alright? It's frightfully cold, you see. I wouldn't want them to freeze out there."

Draco didn't lift his eyes off the page as he answered, "And skip your nap? No."

Scorpius rested his hands on the arm of the chair, tilting forward so his face was right up close to Draco's. "If Harry were here, you would let me, right?" he asked sweetly.

Draco still didn't lift his eyes, but his finger twitched against the page. Scorpius was patient. He knew he had struck a nerve. He decided to keep strumming. "Maybe just for half an hour? And then I'll be so tired, I'll go to sleep right away," he promised. "Exercise is good for you, that's what I learned in school. In the winter, we don't get nearly enough exercise, did you know that? We'll bundle up a lot. We won't even feel cold-"

"Fine."

A bright grin broke over Scorpius' face. He pressed a kiss on Draco's cheek.

They never ended up finding the peacocks, even though they walked all around the snowy grounds for almost an hour. Scorpius still had a great time though, kicking around in the snow, trying to follow what he insisted were peacock tracks, and delaying naptime.

"I'm sure they're around the orchard somewhere," Scorpius insisted to Harry who had been listening intently for the past five minutes in the crowded hallway of the school where students were milling about waiting to be picked up, sheltered from the wet flurry outside. "Dad doesn't believe me though. He says there were peacocks when he was young, but they're probably all dead now. But I've seen them with my own eyes."

"I believe you," Harry said.

"I know you do." Scorpius could count on Harry.

"I have a friend who is writing this great big book on fantastic animals and birds." Harry was referring to Luna. "Maybe I can ask if she knows of ways to lure peacocks out into the open. What do you think?"

And that's how Harry ended up spending a Saturday morning at the grounds of Malfoy Manor with Scorpius, a dish full of bird seed, and a large metal cage with a stick propping up the door. The two of them camped out behind a tree until lunchtime before giving up because they couldn't feel their toes and their stomachs were rumbling. When they trudged back into the manor, they were met with Draco, who had on an I-told-you-so expression, which was entirely unhelpful, and bowls of piping hot beef stew, which was entirely helpful. The cold bird hunters slurped up their lunch with gusto. An hour later, the three of them went back out to the orchard to find an empty dish, an upside down cage, and disturbed mud. Scorpius was ecstatic.

Harry nudged Draco. "See?"

"Squirrels."

"Don't be a spoilsport," Scorpius chided. He set about inspecting the ground, poking it with a stick, taking care not to smudge the tracks.

Harry leaned against the tree, arms folded at his chest, and asked Draco, "What if we _had_ caught a peacock?"

"I hear they make for a good roast."

Scorpius groaned, "That's disgusting, Father."

Draco frowned at Scorpius. "Why? You seem perfectly fine eating a turkey."

"That's different."

"How?"

Scorpius knew he wouldn't win this argument. "It just is," he muttered. "Tell him, Harry."

Harry nodded sagely. "Yes. Quite different."

Draco rolled his eyes. Scorpius and Potter were always on the same side, and always pitted against him. Best not to engage at all.

* * *

"Hey, Dad?"

Draco harrumphed and pulled the towel away from his son's wet hair. "What could you possibly want now, Scorpius?"

Scorpius was doe-eyed, innocent as ever. "Why do you think I want something?" 

"Because you've been awfully needy these past few weeks." 

Now it was Scorpius' turn to harrumph. He planted his fists at his hips for good measure. "I was just going to ask what you wanted to Christmas," he claimed. "I wasn't being needy." 

Draco tossed the damp towel over the boy's head again. "I don't want anything for Christmas." He began drying Scorpius off.

"But you say that all the time," Scorpius complained. "And I know you're lying." 

"You don't have any money." 

"I don't need money to get you a present." 

Draco finished with Scorpius' hair and finally let him go. "You need money to get me what I want." 

Scorpius pouted while pulling on his pajamas. "Aren't you going to ask me what I want?" 

"I thought you were going to stop being needy." 

"Aw, come on. I just wanted to go sledding."

"That's only slightly less dangerous than flying."

"You let me fly."

"Touche."

"I'll go with Harry."

"No surprises there."

* * *

In a rush, chilly November turned to festive December. Scorpius spent his evenings cutting out snowflakes from scrap paper, practicing his carols for the performance, and helping Patricia with holiday bakes. Draco had to diligently wrap and hide presents that were owled almost daily to the manor, courtesy of Astoria. Harry became busy with the winter pageant and planning a packed Weasley party schedule.

Christmas season had arrived.

* * *

"Teddy!" Scorpius exclaimed and took a running leap at his cousin. "Yay!"

After all these years of being tackled by children, Teddy knew to brace himself when Scorpius flew at him. "Merry almost Christmas!" he cheered just as enthusiastically as Scorpius. He caught the little boy mid-flight and spun around. "Did you get me a present?"

"Of course, I did! Did you get _me_ a present?"

"Of course, I did." Teddy snatched the wrapped gift out of Harry's hand while at the same time being dragged into the great room by Scorpius.

Harry was still marveling the festive decorations that adorned Malfoy Manor. Garlands twisted around the balustrade of the grand staircase, two ornamental trees stood on either side of the foyer, adorned in sparkling gold and silver ornaments, twinkling lights floated around the chandelier, homemade wall-hangings of little green elves and fairies hung in strands across doorways, and everything smelt of cinnamon. "It's all a little extravagant, don't you think?" he commented while taking off his coat.

Draco cast a cursory glance at the state of his home. "This is what happens when Stori finds her Christmas spirit. It's absolutely garish."

Harry sighed. "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" Draco bristled with a defensive scowl furrowing his forehead.

"Antagonizing," Harry said deliberately.

"Oh, that." Draco relaxed. "It nourishes my soul."

Harry guffawed and elbowed Draco in the ribs. "Yeah, I see that." He began walking towards the sounds of excited unwrapping and gasps. "Did you get me a present?"

"No."

_One hour later..._

Teddy and Harry skidded behind the blocks of snow to hide from the deluge of snowballs following them. Their measly shelter had, when they initially built it, seemed strong and high enough. Now they realized their wall of snow was no match for the Malfoy onslaught. They cowered as snow began to pour over and through their blockade. There was no escape. By the time Draco and Scorpius got to them, Harry and Teddy were half buried in a snowbank. Scorpius cackled in glee, adding insult to injury by scooping more snow off the ground and dumping it on them. Draco had his head cocked to the side and asked, "Give up yet?" 

"NEVER!" Teddy shouted. His arm shot out through the snow pile he was buried in and he grabbed Scorpius by the ankle. Scorpius yelped as his leg was pulled out from under him. He landed with a thump onto the soft ground, hardly getting a moment to grunt before he was being buried in the snow by Teddy's furious digging. 

Harry was ready to accept defeat. He just lay on the ground, panting and sweating under the many layers of winter clothes he had piled on. He squinted up at the sunny sky, his glasses covered in drops of water, damp hair plastered to his forehead. He must have looked a frightful sight when Draco stood over him, blocking the sun from his view. He held up his hand. Draco took it to help him up to his feet. "You know, using magic was a bit unfair," Harry complained while patting at his jacket and pants to brush off the snow that had caked on. "I don't have my wand on me."

"You're more Muggle than wizard." Draco pulled some ice out of Harry's hair. "You never have your wand on you."

"That's because I don't need one." Harry reached up and shook the branch above them, dumping fresh snow all over Draco. He laughed along with Teddy when Draco yelped as snow got under his collar and ran down his back.

The boys wanted to make a snowman. The four of them spent the last of the daylight rolling up snow into the likeness of a snowman, three huge snowballs stacked on top of each other, complete with Teddy's scarf, Scorpius' mittens, pebbles for eyes and a stick for a nose. Satisfied and thoroughly drenched, they headed inside the Malfoy Manor for some well-earned hot chocolate and dinner. 

Teddy was regaling them with stories from the Potter archives he kept in his head, exalting the moment his godfather had 'tamed a dragon in Gringotts, freed it, and then flown atop it to safety'. Scorpius was listening intently, mouth agape, dinner forgotten. Any meal with Teddy present often ended in Harry's embarrassment. Scorpius had so many questions, all of them directed at Harry, who answered begrudgingly while leaving out gory details. After dinner, Scorpius learned the hard way that adding more cocoa to his hot chocolate only made the drink more bitter. They played dice and card games for a couple of hours, Teddy managing to win most of them. A few mugs of hot chocolate and eggnog later, the clock struck eleven. The boys had run upstairs to continue their shenanigans since Teddy was sleeping over. Harry was thoroughly exhausted. He flopped onto the couch in the living room and marveled at the enormous Christmas tree from his vantage point. Malfoys sure knew how to decorate for the holidays. The tree had to be at least twelve feet tall, all the ornaments matched, silver twinkling lights shone between the needles, perfectly wrapped presents lay under it, and there were stockings filled to the brim hanging at the mantle. "You've been busy."

"Astoria has been busy," Draco corrected Harry. "She's done as she pleases to this place and gone off to her parties, leaving me to deal with it." He kicked some of the Christmas carnage further under the tree to hide it. "I'll be busy after she's gone, cleaning this up."

"What's the rush? Keep the Christmas spirit up a bit longer. I love Christmas." Harry closed his tired eyes. "I had a good time today." He waited for a response. When he was met with silence, he cracked an eye open to watch Draco, who was standing in front of the tree, idly fiddling with some of the glittering ornaments, a cup of eggnog in the other hand, making a concerted effort not to answer, apparently. Harry shut his eye and yawned. "How about you? Did you have a good time?" He paused again, waiting. Silence again. He smiled thoughtfully before saying, "You can say yes, Draco. You're allowed to have fun."

"Don't sleep on the couch."

"Oh?"

"In fact, why are you still here?"

Harry tilted his head back in defeat and opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the chandelier lights above him. "Right," he muttered. With a loud groan he got up to his feet. "It's quite hard to be your friend, you know?" he added for Draco's benefit.

Draco was taken aback by that comment enough to turn to face Harry, incredulous.

Harry said, "Because sometimes it seems you can't stand being around me."

Draco didn't know how to respond to that. He averted his gaze instead and continued to drink the eggnog.

"Anyway," Harry decided not to press any further, "I'll be off." He made his way out the drawing room. "I'll pick Teddy up after breakfast. Maybe around ten." Draco followed him out to the foyer. Harry was pulling his damp winter coat off of the stand. "Oh, and the Weasleys are having a dinner in the new year, asked if Scorpius wanted to tag along." Draco handed Harry his scarf and nodded. Harry took the scarf and, while winding it around his neck, said, "Friends of convenience, right?" Draco supposed so, so he nodded again. Harry opened the front door and the sound of howling, biting wind slipped into the manor.

He turned back and started to say, "Listen-" Then he glanced away from Draco, over his shoulder, at the grand staircase. 

Draco looked back, thinking that maybe the boys had snuck down for a snack. But there was no one there. He frowned and turned forward. 

Harry was just inches away. 


	19. An Odd Christmas

Startled, Draco brought a hand up between them, stopping Harry from stepping any nearer. 

Harry was undeterred. He didn't move away, and he didn't move any closer. He stood where he was, his piercing gaze trained on Draco. "Hmm."

"What are you doing?" Draco asked weakly.

"What are _you_ doing?"

A strange prickle ran up Draco's spine. Behind his hand, he felt a steady thumping at Harry's chest. "I haven't done anything..."

Harry regarded him and the response for a beat. "Alright." He stepped back into the wintry night. "Then I'm not doing anything either." He shivered against the cold air. "Speaking of friends of convenience," he added, "this is rather convenient, isn't it?" With that, he disapparated from the front steps.

Draco looked down at his hand for a moment. It felt warm, despite the snowy wind blowing over him. Convenient? He clenched his hand into a fist before throwing the door closed. What the hell?

That night, he tossed and turned in bed, growing more and more furious as the hours ticked by. He had always thought Potter was strange, but he had been stranger than usual, more confrontational than usual, and more callous than usual these past few weeks. About absolutely nothing at all. Draco couldn't even figure out why they were arguing this time around. The fact that he refused to admit he had a good day? Maybe that he didn't like Christmas? Or that he wasn't acting like all of Potter's friends, doting and fawning? What was it? Friends of convenience, that's what Potter had called them. Yes, that was exactly what they were. If circumstances had been different, they wouldn't be friends at all. Was that irksome? Draco didn't care. Potter seemed to care about making friends though. The right kind of friends. Draco angrily flipped the pillow over so he could rest his hot head on the cool side. Why in the world was he losing sleep over this? He firmly shut his eyes.

In an instant, it was daytime.

Draco groaned in dismay as the streaming sunlight struck his face. He thought of burying himself under the blankets for another hour longer, but he heard commotion downstairs that roused him. He felt as though he had gotten barely a wink of sleep. He pushed himself out of bed and up for the day. A few minutes later, he was looking presentable, awake, and rather surprised when he found Astoria in his kitchen, making pancakes. His eyes narrowed. This was an unexpected scene. He needed coffee to deal with whatever was happening here. He didn't say a word to her, despite her beaming at him and humming a cheery Christmas tune. Astoria knew Draco well enough to keep mum until he had at least a bit of caffeine in him, so she kept flipping pancakes, setting the knives to cut up bananas, and sipping on her latte. Draco became even irritated when he realized that Astoria hadn't bothered to make a full pot of coffee. He brewed a fresh batch, poured himself a cup, and glared at her from across the kitchen.

"Good morning," Astoria offered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making breakfast."

"No, what are you doing _here_?" Draco made a show of thinking hard, then began reciting word for word, " _Don't wait up, darling. I'll be partying 'til my feet fall off and the sun sets again_. Isn't that what you said?" He looked out at the bright blue sky, not a cloud in sight. "Sun's still up." He looked down at her legs. "Feet still on. That's good."

Astoria scowled at Draco. "Shut up." She limped her way to the sink to toss in a dirty spoon. "Turns out I'm not so young anymore." She arched her back and moaned in pain. "Talk me out of those ridiculous soirees next time."

"There is no talking you out of anything," Draco reminded her. "Did you check on the boys?"

"No."

Draco didn't know why he was surprised. He huffed and went upstairs to shake the boys awake. The manor was bustling that morning once Teddy and Scorpius were properly up. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes that awaited them. Astoria had lots of stories to tell them about the party she had attended the night before. Crackling Christmas music blared through. Laughter and exclamations were heard from the dining room while Draco kept an eye on the eggs and bacon. Astoria did nothing halfheartedly. Draco had to draw the line at cookies for breakfast. Astoria tried using her charms on him, but he didn't budge. Her feminine wiles no longer worked on him. "No cookies," he stood firm.

Astoria marched into the dining room, loudly proclaiming, "He won't give me the ginger snaps." That was followed by a chorus of protests. Draco slumped his shoulders in defeat. Always the villain. There was no winning in this house.

The doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock. Ten. While Draco plated the bacon, he heard the front door open followed by muffled conversation. Harry had arrived to pick up Ted for the day. Christmas Eve. Draco gathered up the bacon and eggs, floating them ahead of him. As he exited the kitchen, Astoria and Harry entered the dining room.

"And then what?" Scorpius asked his mother, prompting her to continue with her story that had been interrupted by Harry.

"And then, with a flick of her wand, Ophelia transformed the floor into the smoothest ice," Astoria gushed. Draco set the food on the table that was already sticky with spilled syrup, dusted in powdered sugar, and messy with smushed fruits. Astoria took her seat at the head of the table, Harry sat opposite the boys, and Draco remained standing behind Scorpius while still sipping on his coffee. "The waiters wore skates. They skated around to each table to serve us the grandest wine."

"Wow!" Teddy was captivated. "That sounds amazing."

"You would think so, won't you? And then you try to go to the loo, slipping and sliding your way out of the banquet hall," Astoria said. The boys cracked up. "My heels were this tall." She moved her hands apart an exaggerated ten inches. "Can you imagine?"

Draco hazarded a glance at Harry. He didn't seem any different. He was laughing with the children, like nothing was the matter. Like Draco was the only one who had had a tough time sleeping the night before. Damn him. "Breakfast?" Draco asked begrudgingly.

"Ah, no." Harry smiled at him. "I've already eaten."

Astoria gasped. "Oh dear, how improper of me." She began to get up. "How about a cup of coffee? Draco just brewed a fresh pot."

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine. Please, sit down."

Draco frowned at Astoria. "You didn't offer me any coffee."

Astoria frowned back at him. "Because I know you'd just complain that it wasn't brewed right."

True enough. Draco tsked and kept quiet. After a raucous breakfast, Scorpius talked his father into giving Teddy a box of cookies to share with the Weasley children. Draco took some dirty dishes to the kitchen and hunted around for an appropriate container to house the ginger snaps. Harry wandered in after him and said, "I didn't expect Astoria this morning."

Draco scoffed. "You and me both."

"Does she stay with you over the holidays?"

"Yes."

"You two are quite close, huh?"

He supposed they were. They had a child together, after all. "We are close for the sake of Scorpius," he said. "Why? Jealous, Potter?"

"Something like that."

Draco glanced at Harry, who had his head down, picking at a loose thread on his sweater. Strange thing to admit. Draco reached for the platter of cookies.

"I said something like that."

He looked at Harry again. Harry was now watching him very plainly, as though expecting him to say something. Draco was dumbfounded. "She will eat you alive." As Harry's brows knit together, Draco thought it best to explain further. "I'm biased, since she's my ex-wife. But I've known her for almost a decade and I've known you for longer." Harry seemed like someone who needed a nurturing relationship. Astoria could barely provide that for her own son, let alone another man. "She comes from money. Wizard money. Nothing wrong with that, of course. I grew up the same way. It's just that if she doesn't get her-"

On cue, Astoria breezed into the kitchen holding the plate of pancakes. "They hardly ate any of this," she complained.

Draco gave Harry a discreet nod before saying, "That's because you made twenty pancakes." He started filling up the box with ginger snap cookies that Patricia had made a couple of days ago. "Ten would have been plenty."

Astoria wriggled her nose. "They are growing boys." She set the heavy plate on the counter in dismay. "I don't want to dump these. Shall I pack some for you, Harry?" She cocked her head in concern when she noticed Harry massaging his temple. "Oh, headache? I've got a tincture in my trunk. It's marvelous. Works like a charm."

"I doubt it will help," Harry mumbled.

Astoria tsked sympathetically. "Holiday buzz getting to you, perhaps." She walked out of the kitchen and left the men alone once again.

Draco shook his head. Impossible. "Trust me, Potter. She is not your type."

"What's my type?"

Draco snapped the lid onto the box of cookies and slid it over towards Harry. "Weasley, right?" he guessed. "Rickety bungalow, three kids, annual Quidditch League pass, Christmas year-round, that sort of thing." Draco turned around and rested against the counter beside Harry, both staring out the window at the fresh sparkling snow that had fallen overnight. The year had gone by quickly this time around. "The holidays aren't too bad," Draco confessed. "Mother used to dress the manor like this. She would throw lavish Christmas parties, mostly to impress. I don't think she had many friends, not in the strictest sense of the word. The presents, I didn't mind. I never liked putting it on for the society ladies though." When Astoria did her elaborate decorations, Draco was brought back to those memories. It was bittersweet, remembering his mother swishing her wand in an elegant swoop to wrap a garland around the tree. Things were different now, especially after divorcing Astoria. There were no more parties at the Malfoy Manor. No more facades. It was a lot quieter. "I did have a good time yesterday."

"For God's sake-"

Draco turned to Harry incredulously when he heard the defeated mutter, and his bewilderment doubled when Harry leaned in and kissed him.

Blink and you would miss it.

The kitchen door swung open, Astoria poked her head in, and found Harry and Draco where she had left them, the former looking at her expectantly and the latter apparently having seen a ghost. She ignored Draco's dramatics, didn't even bat an eye, and asked Harry, "When do you and Teddy have to leave? Scorpius asked if there's time for a play in the snow."

Harry checked the time on his watch. "We should get going, actually," he told her apologetically. "We need to be at the Burrow before eleven."

"That's too bad." She let the door swing shut as she disappeared into the dining room to relay the unfortunate news to the boys.

Draco was still trying to comprehend what had happened. His knuckles were white as they gripped the edge of the marble counter, his eyes blinked fast in an attempt to decipher reality, and his jaw was agape, no sound escaping him.

Harry heaved out a loud exhale. "You are rather daft, Malfoy."

Draco snapped his teeth together and whipped around at Harry. He struggled to sort out his thoughts, and it sure was quite the struggle. The only word that came out was, "Why?"

"Why not?"

A flurry of questions flooded Draco's mind. When? How? What?! Just as quickly, a flurry of answers followed. Conversations over dinner, meaningless tiffs, meaningful looks, cups of tea and coffee, vague touches, tearful laughter, and hints for months - like interlocked gears finally clicking and moving together.

Harry pushed off the counter. "I should go."

_Can we pretend we actually get along?_

_I_ _ndulge me for a change_.

_Friends of convenience._

_Why not?_

Draco pulled him back into a lip-lock.

They moved in unison, breaths mingling with urgency, tasting unfamiliar intimacy. Their fingers curled into fists, bunching fabric with a quiet rustle, as though holding onto an elusive moment. Desire made their stomach twist, knees weak, and mind swirl. They were drowning in a surreal kiss until they had to break apart with a strangled gasp.

Harry stumbled away. His eyes were wide and a hand was pressed to his lips.

Draco waited a moment for him to speak. When he didn't, Draco prompted, "Is that what you meant?"

Harry hesitated. Then he shrugged. Then he said, "Something like that," his words muffled behind his hand.

"Have you gone mad?"

Harry reached up to push his glasses down off the top of his head, while doing so revealing his bewildered smile. "Quite possibly."


	20. Convenient

The Burrow was absolutely packed like a winter market in Central London. There were Weasleys and Weasley-adjacent in every nook and cranny of the home. Plates of pastries and sweets appeared on a whim for the guests, cups of hot apple cider going along with the never-ending snack. Children shrieked with excitement as they unearthed toys from gift bags and wrapping paper. Most of the Weasleys were sporting sweaters from Molly. Conversation was loud and laughter even more jovial. A typical Christmas morning. 

"Psst. Harry." 

Harry turned away from his conversation with George to find Ginny at the stairs, beckoning him up. He tried to wave her off, because George was fascinating him with a marvelous new invention in the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes – a jewel pouch that dispensed miniature dancing pixies who would nick any knut-sized shiny object in plain sight. He felt a hand grabbing his collar from behind and he had no choice but to stagger up the stairs, much to the amusement of the handful of people who witnessed this. 

Ginny dragged Harry to a cramped bedroom currently filled with luggage from visiting family members. "I have something for you." She finally let go of him once she had shut the door. "But you cannot tell my brothers. Promise me."

"Alright, alright," Harry coughed. 

"You'll love this." Ginny rummaged through her open trunk and took out a deep mahogany box. She opened up the latch and pulled the lid off. Nestled inside the box atop red velvet was a round golden object, akin to a Snitch. However, this object also had ruby eyes, a thin, long beak and delicate platinum hooks at the bottom. Harry was dumbfounded as he pulled the figurine out of the box. "It's a Snidget imitation. Do you like it?" 

Harry didn't know what to say. He cradled the bird figurine in his palm, studying the intricate feathers, gleaming sheen, and stunning beauty of a Snidget. "It's so... I mean..." He gasped as a sudden thought occurred to him. "How much did this cost?! Are you insane?!" 

"It didn't cost me anything!" Ginny answered cheerily. "I got it at the World Cup. I want you to have it." 

"I can't," Harry blurted out. He deposited the startling figure back into the box and shut the lid. "You can't just give it away." 

"I can do what I want with it," Ginny argued. "What else am I supposed to do with it? Carry it around in my trunk? Marvel at it when I'm half-asleep after practice? You'll obviously take better care of it, Harry. When I want it back, I'll ask for it." She placed the box firmly in his hands. "It's for you and you're not allowed to say no on Christmas. Besides, I wouldn't be where I am without you." 

"But it's-" 

"Just shut up and take it.” 

Harry shut up and took it. He held the precious box in his hands. A life with Ginny would be perfect. He had thought so since he was fifteen. She was beautiful, funny, and sharp. They had many things in common - family, friends, humour, food, music, Quidditch. She understood him, sometimes better than he understood himself. Rickety bungalow, three children, annual Quidditch League pass, Christmas year-round. He could imagine all that with Ginny. "Ugh," he groaned and sat down with a thump on the trunk.

Why couldn't he get Malfoy out of his mind?

These feelings had built up gradually, so slowly that Harry didn't even realize anything had changed until it was too late. Sitting together under the large oak tree after Scorpius' first flight, near enough to see the faint crinkles at the corner of his eye, worrying his lip with barely masked concern, pale fingers flipping through a page of the book that he clearly wasn't reading, a faint scent of cologne wafting in the autumn breeze, that was when Harry was struck with an intense clarity. In the library, the Dark Mark didn't have quite the same impact on Harry as the feel of Draco's wrist in his hand. And, after lunch, when Draco angrily poured the tea down the drain, Harry had been surprised by a twinge in his chest, something akin to... fondness?

Things had begun to spiral out of control since then.

Luna had said he hadn't changed, that he was just the same. He wasn't so sure about that, especially not when he caught himself staring at Draco fixing Scorpius' socks, or when he looked forward to their next explosive argument, or when he started wondering how he could spend more time at the manor. That did not sound like the same Harry Luna knew.

Yesterday's kiss certainly didn't clear things up for him either.

Ginny knelt on the rug beside Harry and peered at his down-turned face. "You've been very preoccupied today."

"Have I?" He picked his head up and marveled at her inquisitive brown eyes, faintly freckled cheeks, tumbling red waves of hair, and he wished he could want her.

"Who is she?"

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

Ginny pursed her lips dramatically and leaned in close to glare at Harry. "Who is she, Harry James Potter?" She kept leaning in until her nose was squished against his and they were both cross-eyed. "You have a lot of nerve. A _lot_ of nerve."

Embarrassed by her theatrics, Harry chuckled and pushed her back. "Oh, stop that."

Ginny pouted. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Or does no one know?"

"No one knows because there's nothing to tell." Harry should have known there was no hiding anything from Ginny. She had always been quite perceptive when it came to him. He was also very glad for her at the moment. He pressed his hands to his flushed cheeks. "I'm very confused and there's nothing to tell."

"Since when are we keeping secrets from each other?" Ginny clicked her tongue irritably. "Fine. Our secret." She then looked up at him with an expression of worry. "You're okay, aren't you?"

"No."

"But you'll be okay, won't you?"

Harry sure hoped so as he smiled at Ginny and shrugged uncertainly.

Ginny shook her head at him. "I knew something was up with you." She stood up and headed for the door. "Turns out you're just in luuuuurve."

"Am not!"

* * *

Astoria, Draco, and Scorpius walked down small cobblestone streets, blending in with other families who were out at night to marvel at the Christmas light displays. There were traditional fairy lights wrapped around trees, blinking colorful globes floating atop houses, and more nontraditional apparitions of flying reindeer clopping over rooftops. Little blue, wispy elves milled around Scorpius singing cheery music, much to his delight. There were street vendors selling hot cider and mince pies. Draco realized that it had been a very long time since he had ventured out during the winter holidays. When he was young, his parents were too posh to take him to winter markets, at least not ones such as these, 'for the general public'. He had been to many parties, wearing stuffy robes and mingling with high-profile witches and wizards instead, feeling rather important indeed. When he went to Hogwarts, he had finally had a chance to experience some of Hogsmead's Christmas magic. But even then, he was too stuck up to enjoy it. Now, seeing the little winter marvels through Scorpius' eyes, he realized that perhaps he had been missing out. 

"This is wonderful, isn't it?" Astoria exclaimed. "You should come out with us more often." She always invited Draco to her Christmas walks with Scorpius, and he had always refused. But something was different this year. Because here he was, walking alongside her under the starry sky. "Let's get some cider." 

They stopped at a brightly lit stall and bought two cups of piping hot apple cider. Scorpius even got a sip of the spicy drink. They spent a long while wandering the quaint neighborhood. Small fires crackled in makeshift firepits on the pavement. Performers created art out of a bit of ice and magic. Happy holiday music played from the street corners. It was a truly enchanting season.

Astoria stepped in front of Draco, stopping him in his tracks, and rested her arms on his shoulders. When he pulled a face at her, she responded with a laugh. “Do it for the fantasy."

"Your fantasy, not mine," he reminded her.

"Of course." She gave him a fleeting kiss, then stepped back with a wink. "What are you fantasizing about these days, darling?" she wondered.

"Oh, you don't want to know, darling."

Astoria laughed again, surprised by Draco's candid comment. Instead of pressing further, she decided to enjoy her fantasy for a bit longer. She wrapped an arm around his elbow, snuggling up close to him as a cold breeze blew over them, and waved at Scorpius who was emphatically gesturing at the cotton candy vendor.

* * *

Harry was in the middle of a dusty endeavor up in the attic at 12 Grimmauld Place when the doorbell chimed. Andromeda had tasked him with finding some old albums and books her grandmother had stowed away for safekeeping. Harry was tempted to ignore the door since he was elbows deep in some boxes, but the ringing didn't stop. He was still brushing cobwebs off his hair when he finally got downstairs. He was not expecting to find Draco standing at the stoop when he opened the door. "Uh."

Draco seemed quite displeased at having had to wait outside for the past three minutes in sleeting rain and melting slush. He didn't have time to wait for Harry to return to his senses as well. He pushed his way through into the house and shut the door behind him. "We need to talk."

A few moments later, when Harry arrived upstairs with a couple mugs of hot tea, he found Draco warming up by the fire. Despite using charms to ward off the snow, he had still managed to get splashes of water on him. He ruffled the rain out of his hair and was rolling up his damp sleeves when Harry handed him the tea. "I don't have coffee in the house." The freezing rain had started an hour ago and showed no signs of letting up, with wind gusting raindrops straight into the windowpane, a steady drumming.

"It's fine." Draco cupped the mug in his hands, letting the heat warm him through. He didn't move to step away from the fire, so neither did Harry. They stood there listening to the rain and crackling logs for a minute. Gave them a minute to collect their thoughts. Last time they saw each other, things had gone slightly awry. Draco decided to start. "Can we forget about what happened?" 

Harry seemed committed to keeping his eyes on the flames. He blew on the steaming tea a few times, then sipped it, his gaze unwavering from the fire licking at the glowing logs. "All of it?" he eventually asked. 

Draco frowned at Harry's profile. "Yes. Of course. All of it." 

"No." 

"You'll forget some of it?" 

"Sure." 

Draco stifled his annoyed sigh and walked over to the old sofa that threw up a cloud of dust when he sat on it. As he waved the dust out of his face, he said, "I'm trying to be civil." He drank a bit of tea while watching Harry's demeanor. His back was turned. He wore light jeans smeared with dirt and a plain grey tee, crumpled and creased. Tufts of dark hair lay in an untidy mess atop his head, also covered in spiderwebs. He stood with his weight on one foot, using his other foot to poke at some ash that had fallen on the floor. Draco pushed those subconscious observations away. "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry didn't say.

"All this talk about being friends, it's rubbish, isn't it?"

"You don't seem too keen on it either, Malfoy."

Draco bristled. "For entirely different reasons." He couldn't believe Potter was spinning this around on him. "Enough with these games already. It's childish and clearly accomplishing nothing." He just wanted some honest answers. "Do you fancy me?"

Harry hadn't realized they were getting to those questions this soon. The answer was simple. "Yes."

Draco hadn't realized he would get such a ready response. Not knowing how to react, he said, "Oh."

"Do you fancy me?"

Draco scoffed. "What? No."

"So, when you kissed me, that was-"

"-spontaneous."

"-a mistake?" Harry paused. "Wait, spontaneous?" 

"And a mistake," Draco was quick to add, now kicking himself for saying the wrong thing. "That was definitely-"

"You said spontaneous," Harry repeated as he faced Draco fully.

Draco shot up to his feet, both affronted and humiliated by this whole affair that he had been determined to put behind him for the past three days. "Just forget it." He set his cup of tea down with a clatter on the table, sloshing half of it over the scuffed wood, and spun on his heel to leave. 

"Whoa." Harry closed the space between them in three strides, resting a hand on Draco's arm to stop him and turn him back around. Draco slapped Harry's hand away. Harry conceded by raising that hand in surrender. "Can you forget it?" 

At that moment, Draco was ready to say anything to get Harry off his case. Anything to go back to the way things were. "Yes." No sooner had he said it, he saw Harry's sharp green eyes darting over him, searching, seeing right through him. "Already forgotten."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me."

"You didn't seem to mind. You kissed me back."

"Don't get the wrong impression, Potter."

"Oh? What's the wrong impression?"

"That I liked it."

"And what's the right impression?"

"That I didn't."

"When's dinner?"

"What?"

"Five thirty?" 

"... What are you talking about?" 

"Twenty minutes." Harry grabbed Draco by the arm again and pulled him along while disapparating. 

Draco felt as though he had been squeezed through the eye of a needle before falling on his hands and knees, bouncing softly on his landing. He was breathless and disoriented. He whipped his head around to look at where he was. It appeared to be a bedroom. Potter's bedroom? "What the-" He was yanked down. "Whoa. Wait-" He caught himself just before he could smack into Harry. This was not how he expected their talk to go. "What are you doing?"

Harry cocked his head. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I haven't done anything..." Draco was close enough to smell the scent of musty books, see flecks of gold in those emerald irises, giddy with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

Harry said, "Then I'm not doing anything either."

Draco could tell where this was going.

"But this is rather convenient, isn't it?"

With a defeated sigh, Draco kissed him hard, knowing full well they were going to regret this.

The room grew heavy with the sound of rainfall, shaky breaths, a creaking bed, and rustling sheets. Fingers entangled and strained against each other between them. The heat was almost unbearable. Harry had his head thrown to the side, eyes screwed shut, and moved in synchrony to Draco, who had his forehead pressed to Harry's shoulder as he edged closer and closer-

"Oh my god," Harry gasped. He arched his back with a shudder. "I'm-" 

"Shut up, Potter." 

Harry let out a short burst of laughter that ended in a choked moan, which reverberated into Draco's chest, sending a thrill down his spine, pushing him over the edge. Had it always felt this good? He nearly collapsed atop Harry as he rode wave after wave of release. Fire and ice swept over him. He was barely holding himself up when he blinked to clear his vision, panting down at Harry who was looking up at him with a mixture of disbelief and bemusement. It was very unnerving. "What?"

"Don't tell me to shut up. It kills the mood."

"Hearing you kills the mood," Draco lied as he eased onto the bed beside Harry. The truth was much worse. He pulled his trousers up, then took his wand out of his pocket and waved it once, cleaning them off. As each moment passed, the ludicrousness of what they had just done was setting in. Like a couple of teenagers, jerking each other off. What on earth were they thinking? Draco sat up and willed his fuzzy head to clear up. "What time is it?" 

"You've still got fifteen minutes." Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Didn't last long." 

"Don't be crass." What a mess. Draco felt filthy. With good reason too. He looked down at his white button-down shirt that was streaked with dust and grime. What the hell was Potter up to all day? Literally rolling around in this grubby house in his spare time? In fifteen minutes, Draco would have to sit down for dinner with his son, pretend to be perfectly normal. This was not something a normal person did.

"Are you alright with this?"

"No." Draco felt like a broken record. "I already told you, I am _not_ alright with this." He had been right about feeling regretful. Remarkable how instantly he had felt that regret. "This never happened." He began rolling down his sleeves while waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one, he glared at Harry. "It's forgotten. Understood?" 

"If I were someone else, would it matter?" Harry asked instead. He began searching the rumpled bedspread for his glasses. Draco watched him sift through the sheets blindly, growing more and more exasperated until he simply had to reach over, grab the spectacles from beside the pillows, and shove it in Harry's hand. Harry mumbled his thanks while putting his glasses back on. Then he waited expectantly for Draco's reply. When he was met with silence, Harry nodded. "Right. Well." He sat up, pulling his legs in and crossing them under him. "I'll forget it." He gestured at his cheek. "You know, you've got some dirt on your face." 

"Why are you saying that like it's my fault?" 

"I didn't. I just said you've got dirt on your face." 

Draco brushed his cheek with the back of his hand, wiping away the grit. "Pleased with yourself?" 

"Quite." 

"Mess about my head, get your rocks off, all in a day's work for you?" 

Harry shrugged. "Sounds about right." 

Draco growled in frustration as he pushed his fingers through his hair. "What do you want?" he asked a second time. Because, at the moment, it seemed to be Harry's mission to humiliate him. That mission was going a little too well. Theo's taunt rang in his head - you can never be friends. Truer words hadn't been spoken, but surely this wasn't what Theo had in mind. This wasn't what anyone had in mind.

"Why are you here?" 

Caught off guard, Draco stilled, his fingers trailing by his collar. 

"Go." Harry nudged him off the bed. "You'll be late." 

Draco got up, fixed his shirt, seemed to think about having the last word, then thought better of it before walking away without a second glance. 

Harry stifled a groan, rocked backwards, and landed on the messy bed. Disastrous. _What do you want?_ He stared out the window at the upside down rain. Ridiculous. _What do you want?_ With a wave of his hand, Harry wandlessly unlatched the window, and it flew open from a gust of wind, freezing rain splattering into the bedroom, cooling the air almost instantly. Dramatic. He shut his eyes against the droplets.

He hadn't wanted for a long time. He hadn't wanted in so long that he thought he didn't want anything at all. He hadn't wanted in so long that he had forgotten what it was like.

 _Why?_

Harry had retorted with 'why not'. Those words had slipped out at the moment, when plainly confronted. But the more time he spent thinking about it, the more resolutely those words echoed in his mind. Why not? Why not fancy someone other than Ginny? Why not get his rocks off with someone else if he felt like it? She obviously didn't care who he was doing what with. It could be anyone at all. Anyone.

He groaned again and thumped his head against the mattress a few times.

Sure, this is absurd.

Yes, it's impossible. Spontaneous. A mistake. All that.

Okay, he had most likely gone mad.

Truth be told, he really wanted-

"Have you figured it out?"

Startled, Harry shot upright.

Draco was standing by the door, leaning against the jamb, arms folded at his chest, watching Harry go through a minor existential crisis.

Harry turned bright red. "You're still here."

"Looks that way, yes," Draco murmured as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards for a brief moment.

Harry snatched up a pillow and chucked it. "Get out of here!"

Draco caught the pillow and threw it back at Harry, smacking him straight in the face. "I'll see you around, Potter." He walked away with a smile.

Harry held the pillow to his face to muffle his embarrassed complaint and hide his foolish grin. Damn it, he really wanted Draco Malfoy.


	21. Real Talk

"Spent Christmas with Potter, did you?"

Draco choked on his drink.

Theo simply watched with narrowed eyes as his friend coughed and spluttered, making quite a spectacle for the other patrons in the crowded coffee shop to snicker at. He slid a napkin across the table. Draco snatched it up and proceeded to dab at watering eyes and nose. Theo had to wait a few moments for Draco to stop embarrassing them both. Once Draco had composed himself, Theo asked again. "Christmas? With Harry Potter?"

Draco cleared his throat. "What are you talking about?"

"Astoria said Scorpius said he had a great time having a snowball fight with you and Harry Potter on Christmas."

"Eve. Christmas Eve."

Theo guffawed. "Christmas Eve. Big difference."

Draco glared at Theo defiantly. "Scorpius wanted to exchange presents with Ted, so yes, I had Teddy over. Potter happened to be with him."

"Say, are you picking up Scorpius from school today?"

Draco hung his head in defeat.

A little while later, Scorpius slipped and skidded his way to Theo and Draco real quick when he saw them standing at the front gates after school. "Uncle Theo!" he cheered. "Happy New Year!"

"It's going to be great one, squirt." Theo pinched Scorpius' chubby cheeks. "How was your Christmas?"

"I got a ton of presents, you wouldn't even believe it." Scorpius began rattling off all the gifts he had found under the tree and in his stocking a week ago. Meanwhile, Theo had flagged Harry down. As soon as Harry approached the trio, Scorpius added, "Oh, and, and Harry got me this scarf, you see?" He showed off the grey knitted scarf tied around his neck. "It's warm and looks nice, doesn't it?"

"Down for a visit?" Harry asked Theo.

"Yes, a short one. Decided to spend an evening with these two." Theo gestured at Draco and Scorpius.

"Dad says we can have lasagna for dinner and then cheesecake for dessert!" Scorpius crowed. "Because Theo's here, you see?"

"That sounds delicious!" Harry gushed.

"Why don't you join us?" Theo offered.

Harry looked at Theo, then at Draco, then quickly back at Theo again, saying, "Oh, I don't want to impose," because Draco had just glared at him from behind Theo's back with his lips drawn into a thin line, shaking his head while his nostrils flared, clearly wanting Harry to say no.

"What imposition?" Theo glanced back at Draco, and Draco quickly smoothed his face into an indifferent expression. "There will be plenty for the four of us, don't you think, Draco?"

Draco shrugged noncommittally.

"Come on, Potter," Theo urged. "I want to hear all about your Christmas escapades."

Harry stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets and scuffed the snow with his shoe. "There's not much to tell." He looked at Draco who was once again furiously shaking his head and mouthing 'no' at him. Scorpius watched his father, amused by his antics but not making a comment.

Theo was oblivious, or at least seemed oblivious, as he waited for Harry's response. "You don't have any plans tonight, do you?"

"Well, no," Harry admitted. "But I won't be free for another hour. I've got some work to do."

"Fine by us," Theo decided. "We will see you in an hour." Pleased with himself, he turned to the Malfoys. "Shall we be off?" Then he tsked at Scorpius. "Why aren't you zipped up?" He knelt down to zip up Scorpius' coat and force mittens and a cap on him, despite the boy's loud protests.

In the meantime, Draco sidled up to Harry. Theo pretended not to hear the following mutterings.

"Say no."

"I panicked."

"Tell him you've remembered you're busy."

"But I don't have plans."

"Then lie."

"Lasagna sounds good."

"Leftovers. It's just leftovers."

"Patty makes a good lasagna."

"For God's sake-"

Theo stood up and gave Scorpius a final pat on the head. "Ready." He turned to Harry and Draco who appeared nonchalant and like nothing was the matter at all. Theo knew then that dinner would be a good time. "Let's go." He pulled Draco along, Scorpius leading the pack on their way out the schoolyard.

By six, Malfoy Manor was bustling with conversation, laughter, and clinks of cutlery. Theo was a conversationalist who quite enjoyed talking about his favourite topic of interest - himself.

"Mount Kilimanjaro. That's very impressive." Harry nodded in appreciation. "You must have trained a bit before that climb. I've heard the altitude changes are nothing to balk at."

"What's that?" Scorpius asked.

"It's the tallest mountain in Africa," Harry said. "Theo climbed it."

"Really?" Scorpius gawked at Theo. "I didn't know you climbed mountains."

"I thought I would give it a try." Theo waved his fork around flippantly, as though anyone could just wake up one morning and decide to climb Mount Kilimanjaro. "Honestly, Harry, not as difficult as you would think."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not as difficult as you'd think if you have a donkey carrying your pack."

"Shut up." Theo didn't even spare a look Draco's way. "While I was there, I did safari tours in Tanzania. We chanced upon a family of elephants by a watering hole. Gorgeous animals. There was a calf who was rolling around in the mud, having a time. Reminded me of you, Scorp. Chubby little thing, it was. Wouldn't go more than a few steps away from his mother, but you could just tell he had an adventuring spirit about him, the way he was looking at us. Probably wondering who the devil we were."

"I want to go! I want to see elephants!" Scorpius gave Draco an angelic and pleading look. "Can we go, Dad? Please?"

"Eager to catch malaria, are we?"

"Yes!"

Harry laughed at Scorpius' enthusiastic answer. He had a feeling that, despite Draco's tough looks, he would cave to Scorpius' ask in a few years yet, malaria or not. "You and Astoria are quite the jet-setters, it seems," Harry told Theo.

Draco said, "They've got a fortune and no employment. What else do you expect them to do?"

Theo scoffed and made a show of looking around the grand dining room they were seated in, fitted with a crystal chandelier above them, white china in front of them, an enormous banquet table, marble floors, and antique paintings. "You say that like you don't live in a mansion, Draco."

"I can barely afford it," Draco grumbled.

"Besides, I _do_ have a job," Theo added with an affected sniff. "I'm an investor. And if you're envious, just say so. You've been a bit prickly this evening. I can't imagine why." He tossed a loaded look Harry's way that Harry didn't see because he was busy loading his fork with Patty's famous lasagna. Draco did see and he kicked Theo under the table. Theo didn't give Draco the satisfaction of a reaction. Instead he asked Harry, "I hear you're something of an investor yourself, Harry. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"I wouldn't call myself an investor for that," Harry said modestly. "I wanted to help some friends and they needed capital to get started."

"That's generally what investing is." Theo jerked his thumb at Draco. "He hordes his money, won't let anyone get a piece of it."

"I'll let Scorpius get a piece of it," Draco corrected Theo. "I don't want _you_ getting your grubby hands on it."

"I could double your horde in fifteen years," Theo insisted.

"No."

"Think of the children."

"No."

"See?" Theo arched a brow at Harry. "Prickly." Then he looked thoughtfully at Harry. "How about you? Interested in some new investment opportunities?"

Before Harry could respond, Draco said, "Theo."

"Just imagine the clout. 'Endorsed by Harry Potter'," Theo declared. "We could make a killing-"

Draco interjected with a tsk. "I'm serious."

"Don't interrupt my pitch."

"He is clearly not interested."

"How would you know?"

"And you're not pitching in my house."

Theo huffed. "You've had the Golden Boy in your pocket for _months_ and didn't say a word to me." He sat forward to give Draco a very disappointed look. "The least you could do is let me make my pitch."

Draco leaned forward to meet Theo's glower with a scathing look of his own. "The least I could do is tell him how much of your mother's money you've gambled away playing in goblin stocks."

"Touche."

The two of them sat back with mirroring disgruntled grunts and started stabbing their dinner while Harry and Scorpius shared a smile.

A while later, with empty plates and full bellies, Theo suggested a nightcap with cheesecake. "The good stuff," he told Draco as he began clearing the table.

"Certainly, your majesty," Draco drawled as he got up. "Potter?"

"Huh?" Harry frowned quizzically. Draco turned his head to the side, motioning for Harry to come along. "Oh, um." Harry stood up as well.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius wanted to know.

"Cellar," Draco said. "Want to come?"

Scorpius shivered because he certainly did not like the spooky cellar. "Nope." He decided to help Theo with dessert instead.

Harry followed Draco through the manor, wondering why he had been asked along to pick an after-dinner drink. He knew next to nothing about fancy wine. Draco didn't make conversation as they climbed down the dark stairs. He had remembered his wand, unlike last time. He waved it once to light the wine cellar.

Harry vaguely recalled being down here a few months ago, when he had had too much to drink. The cellar looked quite different when bathed in warm lantern glow. Opulent, one might say. The wine racks had expensive dust on them to show the valuable age of the wine nestled between them. The floors were rustic stone and the air was damp, cool. Wine wrapped around two of the walls, and there were a few barrels standing scattered on the floor. The lanterns were either affixed to the walls or simply floated near the rafted ceiling. There was a fortune down here, hidden under the Malfoy Manor. Harry gingerly pulled a bottle off the rack. The label was in Portuguese, something he couldn't read. Perhaps a Port wine, if he had to guess by the stenciled pictogram above the words.

"It's not going to work."

Harry stilled. Here's the reason Draco had asked him to tag along. "What isn't?" he asked and turned to Draco who was perched atop a barrel, wand in hand.

"You and me," Draco clarified.

"We were going to forget about it."

Draco looked down at the slender wand between his fingers and began absentmindedly fiddling with it. "You said you wouldn't."

"Why won't it work?"

Draco could think of hundreds of reasons, and he was sure Harry was thinking of the same reasons, so he didn't bother to answer. Instead, he said, "Have you been with anyone besides Ginny Weasley?"

"Does that matter?"

"Then you haven't."

"Are you asking me if I've been with a man?"

Draco ran his fingers down the slightly worn wood of the wand. His father would admonish him for not taking proper care of it. A wand told stories about a wizard, Lucius used to say. It was a symbol of a wizard's pride and status. It was a privilege that must be honoured. His father would curl his lips in disgust if he saw the state of Draco's wand, scratched and pitted, dull from years of use and abuse. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had paid much attention to this wand. He touched the tip of it to his palm.

Having these bizarre conversations with Draco was thrilling for Harry. It was a thrill he rarely felt, and he was both unnerved and intrigued enough to keep at it. He took a few steps forward, stopping in front of Draco. "No," he said, "I've never been with a man."

Draco tsked, shook his head.

Harry plucked the wand out of Draco's hands and flicked it once.

The room was plunged into darkness.

Draco's heart was suddenly racing as he blinked into the blindness. Before he could speak, he felt a hand on his arm and heard Harry say, "Does it matter?" The touch moved up, brushing against his shoulder and stopping at the crook of his neck. A disembodied caress. "I could be anyone right now, couldn't I?" Draco shut his eyes and drew a breath. The room smelt of old casks, faint rot, and damp stone. "You could be anyone." Or no one. The touch glided down his chest, over his stomach, and came to a rest at his thigh. He exhaled. "Man, woman. What's the difference?" The air was stifling now. "What does it matter?"

It mattered.

It mattered to Draco because he had spent too long being no one.

He opened his eyes-

-just as the lamp lights flickered back on.

"It matters, doesn't it?"

In the warm orange glow, Draco saw Harry standing before him, no longer shrouded in darkness. Not anyone or no one. Here was someone standing before him.

Asking for him.

"It matters to me too," Harry confessed. And, with that, he took his hand off of Draco's leg. "I like you." He placed the wand atop the barrel, beside Draco, and hesitated for a moment. "That is..." He looked at Draco without pretense and repeated, "I like _you_."

The cellar door flung open up above, striking the stone wall with a terrific crash. "What's taking you two so long?" Theo called down.

Harry stepped back and turned away while bringing the bottle of Port wine up, pretending to study it as Theo waltzed in with Scorpius in tow, because he would prefer to be in a spooky cellar with everybody else rather than in the huge manor all alone. "Yeah," the boy echoed loudly. "What's taking you two so long?"

Harry held the bottle up to Theo. "How's this?"

"Perfect!" Theo grabbed the bottle and waltzed out of there with Scorpius in tow. "This will pair well with the cheesecake."

"I want some too," Scorpius demanded as they stomped back up the stairs.

"Not until you get an Outstanding on your O.W.L.s, you little scamp." Their voices disappeared further into the manor, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the wine cellar, in silent thought and glad for the welcome interruption.

Draco hopped off the barrel, picked his wand up, regarded it for a moment, then slipped it back into his pocket. "Don't ever touch my wand."

Harry considered the veiled threat. "You know, it's practically _my_ wand."

He thought he saw Draco's lips twitch briefly, but it could have been a trick of the light.

So began a rather mad, spontaneous, absurd, and impossible new year.


	22. Secret Meetings

Hermione handed her husband a plate of fresh apple pie, exchanged a meaningful look with him, then gave the second plate to their best friend who hadn't said more than a handful of words all dinner long. They were gathered in the living room with their desserts, the children already in bed. The three of them made sure to meet at least twice a month, a time to catch up and reminisce.

Hermione cleared her throat as she sat beside Ron on the couch. "Harry, something on your mind?" 

"Huh?" Harry was caught unaware with a piece of pie halfway to his mouth. "Why?" 

"You've been distracted. Everything okay at work?" 

"Of course, of course," he said. "Administration is piling on a ton of new policies on us. That's been a bit frustrating." 

Ron snorted. "Bureaucracy." He sounded like Arthur when he said that. 

"No kidding." Hermione huffed. "You know me, I am never one to balk at bureaucracy. But even I have my limits! I have had an absolutely hectic month. Yesterday, I was speaking with the Ministry of International-" 

Harry faded out of the rant as he bit into a warm, cinnamon-sugar soaked apple slice... 

_... and rolled the strange fruity mush in his mouth while trying not to scrunch up his face. "Hmm?" he managed to mumble before forcing himself to swallow the 'dessert'. "Um-"_

_"It's disgusting." Draco spat out his mouthful of pie back onto the plate without further fanfare, much to Patricia and Scorpius' horror._

_"I knew it!" Scorpius exclaimed in dismay. "We messed up the recipe!"_

_On the table sat a pie with a perfect golden-brown crust, flaky leaves around the edges, and steam rising from the vents on top. Inside was a nasty surprise of what could only be described as rotten, pickled apples._

_"But we couldn't have," Patricia argued. "It looked perfect until the very end. You said it looked perfect."_

_"What do I know?! I'm just a kid!" Scorpius snatched the ruined apple pie off the table and stormed into the kitchen, Patricia following him._

_Draco tried to smack the watery, salty, eggy mixture off his tongue. "I think they were trying to poison us," he concluded._

_A sudden clatter of dishes followed by a raised muffled voice shouting, "BUT THAT'S SALT!" startled the two men. That would explain the failed dessert.  
_

_Harry poked the offensive pie with a spoon. Appearances can be deceiving. "Could happen to anyone."_

_"Speaking from experience, are you?"  
_

_Harry set the spoon down and his gaze drifted to the side, where Draco was drumming his fingers on the table. "Maybe." He rested his hand atop Draco's, quieting the drumming._

_He expected Draco to snatch his hand back, or slap him, or at the very least snap at him. That didn't happen. He looked up at Draco._

_Draco had a disdainful brow raised, but otherwise stayed as he was, elbow propped up on the table, heel of his left palm pushed into his cheek, his right hand under Harry's, and simply said, "No."_

_Harry agreed. Holding hands with Malfoy was an entirely different game. He let go and picked up the spoon again. He scooped a piece of pie off the dessert plate. "Might learn to like it though." He took a second bite..._

... and licked the sweet syrup off the spoon as he was brought back to the present. He tried to listen to the last of Hermione's rant. 

"-let the goblins have their share and be done with it!" she finished, sitting up straight as a rod, as she did when she was indignant. Ron was rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "Anyway," she shoved an errant piece of hair behind her ear and sank into the couch, "I digress." 

"Yes, let's digress," Ron said, eager to move on from any subject that frazzled Hermione so.

Harry had much to be preoccupied with. Ginny was right, he didn't often keep secrets these days. And this one was a whopper of a secret.

He was scanning through the bookshelves of the Malfoy library when he felt a soft graze at his side that made him jump a foot in the air and sent books tumbling down.

"Easy, Potter," Draco said as he sidled past. His fingers lingered at Harry's hip.

Harry reached out and yanked Draco back.

Draco stumbled into a bookshelf beside Harry. His head and elbows smacked into the mahogany with a resounding thud. "Ow!" He scowled at Harry. "What?"

Harry stepped up to Draco, eyes narrowed, and asked, "Are you going to pick these up?" He gestured at the books on the floor.

"No," Draco retorted. "You dropped them. You pick them up."

"You made me drop them!"

"How? I barely touched you."

Harry gnashed his teeth together. He wasn't going to give Draco the satisfaction. "You're not nearly as smooth as you think you are," he mumbled under his breath. He crouched down to pick the books up.

"Oh?"

Harry looked up in surprise when Draco also knelt down. His eyes widened still when Draco moved towards him, prompting him to back away. Before he could catch himself, he lost his balance and fell on his butt. He bumped against the bookshelf with nowhere to go, Draco closing the gap in an instant. Harry gulped and brought the books in his hands up between them, forcing Draco to stop barely an inch away. He waited for Draco to say something, or do something. But nothing happened. Draco stayed as he was, his disconcerting pale eyes boring a hole through Harry. That was almost as bad as doing something. Draco was too close for comfort and appeared rather determined to not move another inch until he heard what he wanted to hear. Flustered, Harry said, "Sorry...?"

Draco tilted his head and muttered, "That's what I thought." He pulled away, slapped the books out of Harry's hands, and stood up, paying no mind to the indignant exclamation that followed him on his way out the study.

Draco had a way about him, an aloof air that Harry begrudged. When they were younger, Harry had assumed that Draco was putting on a pretentious act. Once in a while there would be cracks, like the disastrous bathroom incident in Sixth Year or when Draco had asked Harry to take care of Scorpius if anything were to happen. But those cracks would soon smooth over into an effortless mask of apathetic superiority. Harry began to wonder if maybe it wasn't an act after all. Maybe Draco really was a cold person.

"You're staring."

Harry didn't deny it. He had been lounging on the sofa, twiddling his thumbs, and staring at Draco for a while now. Draco sat in an armchair and was going through some letters. Scorpius was at the other end of the sofa, by Harry's feet, carefully colouring in a picture book he had on his lap. "Is this all you two do on Sundays?" Harry finally asked.

"Yes." Draco set a few letters aside and picked up a few more to read.

Scorpius sifted around the mass of pencil crayons lying beside him to find the perfect shade of orange. "Do you want to colour with me?" he offered.

"No." Harry didn't want to colour. He wanted to get out of the house. It was an unusually warm winter morning. Snow was beginning to melt off the trees. But the Malfoys were a couple of homebodies most of the time. "I'm bored."

"You can go home, Potter."

"Then I'll be bored at home."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You could entertain me?"

Draco tsked, grabbed the Daily Prophet off the coffee table, and tossed it to Harry. "Do the crossword." He went back to his letters.

Despondent, Harry sighed. There was no mercy in this place. He opened the newspaper, sulking. "Scorp?" He held out a hand. "Can I borrow a pencil?" This would be a boring Sunday, he supposed. He chewed on the end of the red pencil crayon Scorpius had graciously handed him and stared at the crossword puzzle that he was definitely not smart enough to complete. He didn't notice Draco glance up at him.

Harry was a mystery to Draco. The man would be utterly hopeless one moment and then spout something thoughtful the next. Draco couldn't get a fix on him, not because Harry hid his sentiments, but because he wasn't hiding them. He had always known Harry to be bold. He wasn't afraid to take a chance, look the fool, try something different, or say what was on his mind. He wasn't even afraid to fall asleep beside Draco.

It was rather frustrating to behold.

Draco flicked Harry's ear hard.

Harry jerked awake. "Huh?" He blearily swatted at his ear before flipping over onto his side so he could glare at Draco. "What?"

"It's six, Potter. Why are you sleeping?"

"Because." Harry stretched his arms above him and yawned. They were in his bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place, and they had been up to no good. Sleep felt great. He had been in the middle of a marvelous dream when he had been rudely awoken. "Listen."

"Hmm." Draco started to sit up in bed.

Harry pulled him back down. "I said listen."

"I'm listening," Draco said. "I can listen _and_ get dressed. Trust me." He tried to wrangle away from Harry, but Harry held firm. Draco let out a heavy sigh, piqued a brow, and asked, "Again?"

Harry snorted, "No," but paused and looked puzzled. "Wait. Again?"

"Then don't waste my time." Draco pushed Harry off of him and rolled out of bed. "Like I said, I can listen and get dressed." These evening rendezvous were beginning to get out of hand. Third time this week Draco had lied to Scorpius about working late. It left a bad taste in his mouth. But rather this than trying to explain to his son that he was having a tryst with Harry Potter. Draco buttoned his trousers and realized that Harry hadn't said anything in a minute. He looked back at the bed where Harry was watching him. "What am I supposed to listen to?"

"Nothing." Harry slid an arm under the pillow and got comfortable. "You may continue."

Hopeless. Draco checked his laughter and shook his head instead. "I should be charging you for the show." He began a search under the bed for his sweater.

"I can hardly see you," Harry complained. He waved his hand in front of his myopic eyes. "You're a blur and not worth the money."

Draco hated to admit that this was fun, whatever this was. Since Scorpius came into his life, his idea of fun had changed drastically. Fun as a father was helping his son with homework, worrying as he took flight, listening to him excitedly talk about his friends, and hunting for peacocks. Being a single father was tiring. It left him drained at night, ready to welcome a few hours of quiet rest. Fun with Potter was different.

Scorpius clambered through the front door while frantically kicking off his boots and throwing his mittens on the ground. "Hi, Dad!" he shouted as he sprinted to the loo, zooming past Draco who was sitting at the dining table, writing up some court documents. It was February and Scorpius had absolutely insisted on flying. Both he and Harry were chilled to the bone. Harry tugged his scarf loose as he wandered into the dining room, the only room in the manor that was lit that evening. 

Draco glanced up to find Harry at the doorway, flushed from the winter wind, wiping his dripping nose with the back of his glove, squinting as his spectacles fogged up, damp hair sticking up on end, scarf askew around his neck.

"Potter." 

"Huh?" 

"Come here for a second." 

Harry leaned the wet brooms against a wall and walked over. "What?" he sniffled. 

Draco grabbed Harry by the scarf and pulled him down for a snotty kiss.


	23. Seeing Someone

Time spent at the Malfoy Manor was not much of a secret to close friends in Harry's life. He didn't outright say that he wasn't able to join in on impromptu drinks because he had already promised an evening to the Malfoys, but he didn't try to hide the fact that he was teaching Scorpius how to fly or that he was occasionally invited to stay for dinner. It wasn't a topic that his friends broached. Harry returned the favour by not speaking of it either. Out of sight, out of mind. However, not a soul knew about time spent at 12 Grimmauld Place. Not a soul but Harry and Draco. As far as they were concerned, no one needed to know.

So, one Wednesday evening, when Draco showed up in the kitchen while Harry was in the middle of his cooking, he was only mildly surprised. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

Draco shrugged as he walked over to inspect the stew bubbling away in the pot on the hob. "No one was home. Scorpius has a play date."

Harry didn't mention that he thought it was weird that Draco had dropped in without warning. He went back to slicing mushrooms. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Draco move over to the banquet table to the old gramophone that was playing an old Muggle record. Harry liked having music play in the background when he was doing chores. It was something to hum along to and it filled the silence of the house. "You can turn it off," he told Draco.

Draco stared at the gramophone. "How?" He leaned forward with a frown, trying to figure out how it worked.

"Lift the arm off the record."

He gingerly did as he was told. The music stopped abruptly. Draco didn't think much of music. He wasn't a very musical or rhythmic person. It was just smooth noise to him, and he could do without it. He did notice that Harry liked to listen to music. Muggle records, mostly. "Where did you get this from?" Draco gestured at the gramophone.

"It was in the house, along with a few records. Found it in Sirius' room," Harry said. "I doubt his parents knew about it."

Draco wiped some dust off the horn. "Worse things to hide, I suppose."

Harry dumped the sliced mushrooms into the stew, then tossed the knife and cutting board into the sink. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour, if you can wait."

Draco shook his head. "Scorpius will be back by then."

Harry dried his hands on his jeans and sat down on the bench. "Speaking of Scorpius," he said, giving Draco a pointed look.

Draco let out an exasperated exhale. "What?" It was rhetorical 'what'. He knew what Harry was alluding to. Draco dropped down onto the bench beside Harry. "Why do I have to say anything to him?"

"You don't have to," Harry admitted. "What's there to say, right?"

"Right. What's there to say?"

Harry tapped the banquet table with the edge of his wand distractedly, lost in thought. "Hypothetically." He paused and raised his brows at Draco to indicate that he was speaking very hypothetically.

"Hypothetically."

"Okay, hypothetically, if you were dating someone else, would you-"

"Dating?"

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. "No, not dating. Hmm, _seeing_ someone else," he corrected himself, "would you tell Scorpius?"

Draco didn't know. He didn't know the rules. He dropped his gaze to a splinter in the old wooden bench and began picking at it. "What does telling Scorpius accomplish?"

"There would be no more lies."

"My whole life with him is a lie, Potter."

Harry tsked. Draco had a complex when it came to his relationship with Scorpius. For one thing, Scorpius adored his father. He thought Draco was one of the coolest people ever. Draco would do anything to keep being that person for Scorpius. That meant hiding his past, because his past had more than few demons lurking in it. Secondly, Draco wanted to provide as stable a life for Scorpius as possible, something his parents couldn't do for him. In his eyes, a stable life meant that the parent behaved as a parent should, and nothing more. Revealing to Scorpius that Draco wasn't just a father was not part of the plan, Harry knew that. "When will you stop lying to him?" he asked Draco.

"I'm thinking of waiting until I'm dead so that you can tell him all about my life," Draco grumbled.

Harry chuckled. "In an ideal world, sure." He returned to the topic at hand. "What you're saying is that you wouldn't tell Scorpius anything if you were seeing someone else."

"Right."

"How will that work, exactly?"

Draco pulled the splinter out. "It's already working." He flicked the piece of wood at Harry.

Harry brushed the splinter off of his shirt. He realized maybe he had to switch tactics. He asked, "Does Astoria tell Scorpius when she's seeing someone new?"

"No." Draco didn't add that the reason was because Astoria had a new fling every month. If she kept them abreast of her love life, they would be going cross-eyed with the sheer number of names they'd have to remember. "Bad example, Potter."

The stew began to sputter, interrupting their conversation. Harry swished his wand at the hob to lower the flames. He got up to give the stew a stir and taste. It was missing a touch of salt. He added a pinch and gave it another stir. "When everything inevitably goes to shit between us-"

"Inevitably," Draco agreed.

"-surely you'll find someone you want to spend time with, maybe when Scorp goes off of Hogwarts. You wouldn't tell him even then?" Harry wondered. He scooped a bit of stew with the spoon and offered a taste to Draco. "What do you think?"

Draco tried the thick beefy stew with the slightly undercooked potato and onions. "It's good," he said. He had never imagined himself getting caught up in another serious relationship after going through his disastrous marriage. "I suppose I would tell him if I was certain."

"Certain that she's here to stay?" Harry had heard this from many a divorced parent in his line of work. Mothers and fathers didn't want to introduce a new person into their child's life until they were certain. He supposed Draco was even more cautious than other parents because Scorpius' own mother wasn't 'here to stay'.

"Yes," Draco nodded.

Harry gave the stew a final taste before setting the spoon down and sitting beside Draco again. "I'm the exception."

Draco didn't know what Harry meant. "How's that?"

"I already know Scorpius," Harry said with a grin. "You don't have to fret about introducing me to him."

Draco snorted in derision. Yet another thing to worry about. "As you so eloquently put it, 'when everything inevitably goes to shit', what do I tell Scorpius?" he asked. "That you've decided to pursue more lucrative pastimes than giving him free flying lessons?"

Harry's smile faded.

Draco realized he had touched a nerve. He was surprised that Harry hadn't given this much thought. "Or do we pretend to be completely normal and try not to kill each other?" he pressed on. "Because he's got it in his head that you and Teddy are part of the family. He won't let go."

"No, of course not," Harry said earnestly. He would never do anything to hurt Scorpius or Teddy. "We're adults. We can keep it together for the kids, regardless of the situation."

Draco wasn't so sure. "Remember that time, you asked if it were someone else, whether I'd care." The answer was simple. "This would be a lot easier if you weren't Harry Potter." Being Harry Potter in this day and age still held a rather significant amount of power and responsibility. A fling with Draco Malfoy would quite possibly be considered the most irresponsible thing Harry Potter could do. "You're a celebrity. The Golden Boy. People practically worship the ground you walk on." To Scorpius, there was the added dimension of Teddy being his cousin, and by proxy calling Harry Potter his family. When, in the not-so-distant future, Harry and Draco couldn't see eye to eye, it would be Scorpius who would be caught in the middle with no real idea of what happened between them. "I like having a private life, without people scrutinizing my every move. So does Scorpius. It would be a disaster for all of us if anyone found out." Draco decided to leave it at that. This was enough torture for one day. Maybe more tomorrow. "Anyway." He stretched his arms above his head with a quiet groan. "Want to have sex?"

Harry let out a forlorn sigh. "Not really."

"Hmm. I wasn't in the mood either."

"Then why did you come over?"

"Thought you might change my mind."

Harry scoffed. "You're such a ponce, Malfoy."


	24. Nightmare

"DADDY! DADDY!"

Draco stumbled out of bed in fright, grabbing his wand blindly. He didn't even bother with the lights as he raced to Scorpius' room. He threw the door open in anticipation of a fight. Instead, he found his son sitting up in bed, crying his heart out. He rushed to Scorpius and pulled him close. Scorpius curled into Draco's arms, trembling as he sobbed. "Wake up now," Draco soothed. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Daddy," Scorpius whimpered. His fingers were clenched into fists and they bunched up his father's shirt. "Don't go," he begged.

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco insisted. "I'm here. See? I'm right here." His heart sank when he felt sweat soaking through Scorpius' pajamas. It was a fever. He flicked his wand to turn on the lights. "Everything is fine. Open your eyes."

Scorpius suddenly kicked his legs and shrieked, "SPIDERS!"

"No, no, no," Draco murmured. He ran his hand down Scorpius' shins. "There are no spiders." He didn't know what to do. He tried to remember what his mother had done when he had gotten fevers. He couldn't remember much of it. Hot soups and cold baths? A quiet song?

"They'll get you too," Scorpius cried. "I'm scared. They're everywhere."

Draco wiped some of the rivulets of sweat off of Scorpius' neck. "Will you look at me?" he asked. "Scorpius? Can you open your eyes and look at me?"

Scorpius finally opened his eyes. He had to heave to get air into his shuddering lungs. Once he realized that he was in his bedroom, safe with Draco, his sobs turned quieter. "Don't go," he croaked. He rested his cheek against his father's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere." Draco moved his wand upwards so cold air could blow onto the bed. Then he gingerly laid down against the pillows with Scorpius still holding him tight. "You don't have to go back to sleep if you don't want to."

"I won't," Scorpius whispered back. "I don't want to sleep. Not ever." He shivered as the breeze made his clammy skin cold. "I hate it."

"Shall we read a book?" Draco pulled the blankets over Scorpius and tucked them in tight.

"Mhm."

"What book?"

"Any book."

A minute later, Scorpius had his head by Draco's chest and they were reading the dragon book slowly. Draco wove his fingers into Scorpius' hair, massaging his scalp like his mother used to. Scorpius tugged at his ear for comfort. He wanted to forget about the creepy spiders and keep thinking about the white dragon. His eyes drooped shut not long after and he was asleep before he could get past page three. Draco didn't realize that until he was on the fifth page. He tilted his head down to find his son sleeping soundly. He put the book away. As tired as he was at the moment, he wouldn't be able to sleep. Not when Scorpius was like this.

Harry arrived at the Malfoy Manor after school the next day and he was quite surprised to see a haggard Draco greet him at the door. "What's up with you?" Draco looked like he had just woken up. His hair was unkempt, he still wore his sleep clothes, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Scorpius has a fever."

"Aw. Where is he?"

"In the drawing room."

Scorpius was huddled up in a bundle of blankets on the couch. Propped up in front of him was a large picture book that read aloud to him. The cartoon figures moved as well. The coffee table was littered with cups of water and damp cloth. Harry tapped his finger on Scorpius' shoulder so as not to startle him. The feverish boy looked up blearily, smiling when he recognized Harry. "Hello," he rasped.

"Hey, buddy. How are you holding up?"

"Good. I didn't go to school today."

"That's something to be happy about, isn't it?" Harry teased. "Did you have fun with Dad?"

"Mhm. I had ice-cream."

"Yummy. Lucky you. Is your throat sore?"

"Mhm."

"Don't talk too much. Your voice could run away on you."

"Uh oh."

"Don't worry. I think you're doing just fine now. Maybe some more medicine will help you get a bit of sleep." He rested a hand over Scorpius' forehead. It burned. "Something for the fever," he decided. "But I do have to warn you, it's going to be very gross."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose.

"My thoughts exactly." Harry placed a finger at his lips. "You get ice-cream after, so it's worth it. Trust me."

"Yeah!"

Harry glanced to the side where Draco stood, watching. "I'll be right back."

"Mhm." Scorpius went back to the picture book.

Draco shuffled out of the room, followed closely by Harry, who was still getting used to seeing Draco like this. Today Draco looked lived in, wearing a rumpled cotton shirt and pajamas. He wasn't as foreboding or put together when not in a suit. Even Draco Malfoy was capable of looking like a mess at times. It was a comforting thought for Harry. "He seems to be doing fine. How many bowls of ice-cream did you feed him?"

"His fever has been coming and going. Patricia is on holidays, so I stayed home with him. I'm giving him potions to get rid of the chills. But he can't swallow any food. He starts to cough. And he can hardly talk because he... he's... I don't-"

"Whoa. Hey." Harry interrupted Draco's faltering words and pulled him close. "It's okay."

Draco hid his face against Harry's shoulder. "He had nightmares last night. I didn't know what to do. I'm fucking useless."

"No, you are not. You are not useless." Harry tightened his arms around Draco. "You are worried. You have a lot on your plate." He had no idea Draco was feeling this way. He didn't know Draco _could_ feel this way. "He has a fever. Everyone gets fevers."

"He's never. He has never been sick."

"At night, fevers spike. That's probably why he had nightmares. It happens. He seems perfectly happy now. You did everything you are supposed to. And..." Harry took a moment to revel in the hug. He realized this was the first time he had hugged Draco. "Next time, call me sooner." It felt nice.

The two of them stood that way for a little while. Draco had time to compose himself and Harry didn't rush him. He remembered that Scorpius had cried on his shoulder over a year ago, after the winter pageant. Draco eventually dried his eyes on Harry's shirt before stepping away. Like father, like son. Harry smiled as he placed the back of his hand on Draco's forehead. Just as he had suspected. "You've got a fever too."

An hour, bowls of peppery soup, and two potions later, Scorpius was sleeping with his head on Draco's lap in the drawing room while Harry cleared up the messy coffee table. "Are you feeling better?" he asked Draco.

"Yes." Draco sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Take him to the Healer tomorrow. Both of you need to go. I'm sure they'll give him something for his throat. I'll stop by after school, check in on you."

Turns out the Malfoys had a case of strep throat. The doctor prescribed some potions for the pain and to kill the bacteria. Scorpius had the worst of it. He could hardly speak or swallow because of his sore throat. Draco had gotten away with a fever and cough. The potions made them entirely too sleepy, so they slept most of the day away once they got home. Scorpius thought it was great. He had never felt this gross before. He had also rarely been coddled like this. He could tell that his father was feeling bad for him. He felt bad for his father too. So he lay very still as Draco wrapped him up close in his sleep.

When Harry arrived at the Malfoy Manor for the second night in a row, Draco had enough energy to let him in and then promptly fall back into bed. But Scorpius was very glad for the welcome interruption. He was getting bored with sleeping.

Harry and Scorpius stayed up for a while. Harry had brought over some homework from the Year 1 teacher and Scorpius was _very_ glad for it. He had been worried that he would fall behind, although it would be quite hard to fall behind in a Year 1 class. As they ate dinner together, Harry told him how children often get sick this time of year. Flu season, he said. All of them had to keep washing their hands and covering their coughs to make sure they weren't spreading germs. Scorpius felt a bit embarrassed as he wondered whether he had gotten his friends sick.

Harry was quick to put him at ease. "Everyone gets sick at least once a year. It's a miracle that you haven't ever gotten sick before."

"Don't get sick, Harry," Scorpius said solemnly. "It's not a nice feeling."

"I believe you," Harry agreed. "Do you think you'll be alright for the night?"

"Yes. Also I'll look after Dad." He patted Harry's arm twice. "I'm happy you came over, Harry. You're really nice to me and Dad and you don't even have to be."

Harry's heart sank when he heard this. "You're welcome," he said. "Of course I have to be nice to you. Imagine what Teddy would do if I wasn't?" Scorpius laughed and nodded in agreement at Harry's exaggerated terrified expression. Harry smiled after and ruffled Scorpius's hair. "You are a very special person, Scorp. Thank you for being nice to me too." He conjured a couple of cups of water as they walked back into the spacious master bedroom. Draco was still fast asleep. Scorpius crawled back into bed and Harry placed the water on the bedside table. "Lights on or off?"

"On." Scorpius picked up a book from the pile at the foot of the bed. He had asked Patricia for them before she left. "I'll read to Dad. I'm not sleepy yet."

"Sounds good. I'll see you after school tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."


	25. Stay

"Did you stop by yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Was I a complete fool?"

"Not as complete as the day before."

"That's a relief," Draco grumbled. He was sitting in the library with his work piled up in front of him. His head ached, his nose was stuffy, his throat was sandy, and he felt awful. It didn't help that stupid Potter was sitting across from him with a stupid patronizing grin on his stupid smug face. "Go away."

"What? No gratitude?"

"I don't need you."

"Right." Harry had arrived at the manor in the evening to find the Malfoys in the same position he had left them - groggy in bed. And then Draco had forced himself awake and walked like a zombie to the study, mumbling about getting work done before the upcoming deadline in three days. Harry watched Draco write diligently. So serious. "I can hang out with Scorpius tomorrow if you want to go in. It's Saturday," he offered.

"I'll be fine."

"I'm free. No plans."

"Don't bother yourself."

"Draco-"

"You've already done so much."

"Let me do this too?"

Draco stilled his quill with his eyes downcast.

"I would be happy to stay," Harry said.

Draco had missed two days of work already. He couldn't afford to get even further behind on tedious paperwork. He was much more productive working in his office than at home. Patricia was still away visiting her mother. If Harry was offering so graciously...

The next day, Draco left for work at eight, which meant Scorpius and Harry could be up to any number of mischievous deeds all day long.

"What should we do now?" Harry asked, wiggling his brows up and down.

"I should go back to bed and eat more oranges," Scorpius answered dutifully.

"That's no fun."

"You aren't supposed to have fun when you're sick."

"You aren't sick anymore."

"Yes, I am." Scorpius touched his neck to check his own temperature. "I'm still warm. See?"

Harry waved him off. "How about a nice stroll outside? Get some fresh air?" he proposed.

"Oh, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sick, Harry," Scorpius explained again. He was the epitome of patience. "And it's still cold outside. I'll get more sick."

"So what am I supposed to do with you?"

Scorpius exhaled in one loud gush and took Harry's hand in his. "I'll play with you outside when I'm better. I promise," he said. "Today we'll play inside."

A short while later, Scorpius was sitting on the marble counter of his kitchen, his legs swinging under him, as he watched Harry mix honey and peanut butter in a bowl. He was making 'food that you play with'. Scorpius had been taught never to play with his food. Harry set the bowl beside the boy. "See? It's play dough," he said.

"Hmm."

"Try it."

Scorpius eyed the brown goop with some doubt before digging a finger into the blob and pulling off a small piece. It didn't feel like play dough. He ate it. It didn't taste like play dough.

"Yummy, right?"

Scorpius wasn't sure yet. He pulled off a bigger piece and squished it in his hand. It was very greasy. "What should I make?" he asked Harry.

"How about a face?"

He set about doing just that, now using both hands to smoosh peanut butter into an egghead with mismatched hollow eyes and a pointy nose. "I'm not very good at it." He showed his sad attempt to Harry.

"Better than me, so I can't judge," Harry answered. He hopped up on the counter beside Scorpius and helped himself to a chunk of edible play dough, rolling it between his hands to make a ball. "What do you do with Draco on your days off? Besides nothing, that is."

"We read a lot. Usually he has to work for a bit in the library. And we paint. Or we go outside in the yard and explore if it's not snowing out. When Nanna is here, I go out with her. We go shopping for groceries and she lets me feed the birds at the park. What do you do, Harry?"

"Let's see." Harry thought about it. "I love to sleep. I play with Rose and Hugo, have lunches and dinners with friends. If Teddy's around, he always wants to do things. Usually we fly in the evenings and have picnics. Recently I've been trying to grow some plants, but that hasn't been going well. I also do prep work for school. Sometimes I visit the Burrow. I like weekends."

"Wow, you're really busy. I don't know if I like weekends better than school," Scorpius said. "School's loads of fun. We learn many things and get smart. I am really good at reading now."

"As you should be. What are you doing for the year-end pageant this year? Singing again?"

"I'm painting!" Scorpius perked up excitedly. "I forgot to tell you! My class is doing a play and I'm making the trees and the castle. I have so many gold stars now."

"Bet it fills up a book, huh?"

"Dad says they're silly, but I like them. I like stars."

"Your father often says silly things, I've noticed."

"He sure does. He says if I don't finish my vegetables, I'll get warts on my face and I'll turn into a goblin. That's so silly. But he tells me it's true."

"Have you tried telling him it's not true?"

"I've tried many times. But he keeps telling me the same thing all the time." Scorpius shook his head sadly, as though feeling very sorry for his idiot father. "Maybe you should tell him it's not true. He'll believe you." Scorpius felt that sometimes Harry seemed to have more of an influence on Draco.

"I doubt that very much. He is quite stubborn."

Scorpius clicked his tongue. "I know I'm supposed to eat vegetables to grow big and strong. It's not because I'll turn into a goblin. That's just a fairy tale. Right?"

"Right."

"Hey, Harry."

"What?"

Scorpius opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against his bottom row of teeth. The lower incisors started wiggling.

"Oh gosh!" Harry gasped. "They're going to come out any day now!"

"I don't want it to come out." Scorpius pouted. "It'll hurt."

"I lost one of my teeth when I was eating a toffee. I didn't even notice."

"What? Really?"

"I would have swallowed it too if I hadn't realized that my tooth was suddenly missing," Harry said. "It didn't hurt one bit. All you've got to do is wait for the right moment to pull it out. It feels funny once you've lost them."

"But won't there be blood in my mouth? Alex lost his tooth in class. It was messy. He was crying. He said it hurt a lot and tasted awful."

"Keep wiggling your teeth every night when you brush them. That way it will get looser and looser without you even noticing. Trust me. I've lost all my teeth already. I'm what you would call an expert." Harry puffed his chest out.

"I'll look really dumb." Scorpius' pout grew more pronounced.

"Everyone in your class will," Harry assured Scorpius. "Imagine how funny your class pictures are going to turn out by the end of the year with all of your missing teeth."

Scorpius giggled. It certainly would look pretty funny. He could imagine it right now. He held up his peanut butter flower. "This one's nice."

"Nice enough to eat," Harry winked.

"My father's going to be upset with you."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You aren't supposed to play with your food," Scorpius hummed, his lips quirking up into a sly smile. He chomped on the flower and chewed it happily. "Yummy."

* * *

Draco pushed open the door an inch and peeked into the dimly lit bedroom. He rested his aching head against the cold doorjamb as he watched his son sleep soundly, curled up near Harry, who lay atop the blanket with a careless arm thrown over Scorpius. The scene was incredibly laughable and straight out of a storybook. Draco's life was rather surreal at the moment, and the fever wasn't helping his case. He flicked his wand above the bed to cast a gentle stream of cold air across the room. Huddled this close together, it would be wonder if the two didn't wake up drenched in sweat. He shut the door behind him and walked downstairs where his work was spread out in the study yet again.

He had ended up coming home much later than expected. He had found the house shrouded in darkness. It was just past eight. On a weekend, Scorpius' bedtime was anywhere between nine and sleep. He wouldn't go to bed without fussing for a little while. So, when Draco had found Scorpius and Harry asleep, evidently tuckered out after an active reading session, he had been pleasantly surprised. Scorpius was still recuperating and Draco had some more work to do before he could think about dinner. He was glad for the lack of interruption.

Over the course of the night, he must have fallen asleep at the desk because, when he woke up, his neck and back were killing him and... something else.

He straightened up in a flash, but his lips stayed pressed against Harry's. He lost himself between dream and reality. It was a long minute before he came to his senses.

He turned his head to the side, breaking away from the kiss in an attempt to clear his head. Had his fever returned? Most likely. Where was he? At home. He was in the library. What just happened? Harry had woken him up. What was happening now? He glanced up when he heard soft rustling. Harry was still there, perched on the edge of his writing desk, looking down at him. Faded moonlight streamed through the window, casting faint and obscuring shadows around them. This must be a dream.

"I was just about to leave," Harry said quietly. "You should go to bed. It's late."

"You could stay."

Harry supposed he could. "But I should go," he decided. "You need your sleep." He stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of the library, wondering what had prompted him to be so brazen. He had woken up in Scorpius' bedroom at midnight, concerned when he thought that Draco hadn't come home. After a quick search of the manor, he had found Draco asleep in the library, over strewn papers and parchment. That's when he had felt a strange compulsion.

He was yanked back without warning. "Stay." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into an embrace. Harry felt a steady drumming at his back, fingers twisting his shirt, radiating heat enveloping him, a shiver fluttering through him, his resolve weakening as he tilted his head to the side to let Draco's lips glide over his neck and up to his ear.

"Stay the night."


	26. White Lies

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You've been happy lately."

"Oh?"

"I like that. I'm really happy too. See?" Scorpius beamed at Draco. "I'm happy about many things." The Malfoys were in Scorpius' playroom, working on crafts for school. Scorpius picked up his colour pencil and continued his drawing. "I'm happy about my friends. I'm happy that I can fly again now that it's spring. I'm happy because I get to go on another vacation with Mum. And I'm happy when we play together. I don't think I have anything to be sad about at all."

"That makes you very lucky," said Draco.

"Can have a birthday party this year?"

"Of course."

"I can invite my friends over?"

Draco stilled. "Here?" he hesitated.

"Yeah."

A small knot twisted in Draco's stomach. Now that Scorpius had started proper school, he had been invited over for many playdates and even a few sleepovers by his friends. That was all well and good. Patricia would handle it without a hitch. Draco didn't have to meddle one bit. However, what sane parent would send their child to a birthday party in the Malfoy Manor? This wasn't a two way street. "Don't you want to keep celebrating with your mother and me?"

Scorpius looked up upon hearing a change in his father's tone. "No, I do," he quickly said. "It's just that at Annie's birthday party I had a lot of fun. I was thinking..." He trailed off when he realized that Draco had yet to meet his eye, and he knew the answer. So he shook his head. "I bet no one's going to be around anyway because it's Easter break." Nothing more was said about that topic.

When Draco brought up the uncomfortable conversation with Harry, he wasn't expecting a laugh and a ready solution.

"Is that all? Just have a party at the park. Problem solved."

Draco and Harry had a lot of 'problem solved' moments.

The plant doesn't look too good? Just dump some water on it. Problem solved.

Why won't the dough rise? Just make flat crust pizza. Problem solved.

Scorpius wants a dog? Just get him a goldfish. Close enough. Problem solved.

"This idea is a good one, right?" Harry was pretty pleased with himself. "You worry too much. Before you start worrying, you should talk to me. I'll solve your problems like this." He snapped his fingers. "Teddy will be home for spring break. We're on it. You can count on us."

Draco did count on them. He had no doubt that Harry and Teddy would deliver on their promise to throw a great seventh birthday party for Scorpius.

He really did start to depend on Harry too much these days.

Scorpius could hardly believe his eyes when he arrived at the park on his birthday, hand-in-hand with Astoria and Draco. His parents had promised a surprise, but this?! He gasped. There were red, blue, yellow, and green balloons and twisted glittering streamers and a huge cake that was shaped like a broomstick and _his_ _friends from school_! "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they screamed. Scorpius gawked up at his mother. Astoria said, "Go on," and gave him a little nudge forward. Scorpius didn't have to be told twice. He made a mad dash towards the picnic table filled with pastries, presents, and party hats.

First thing he did was throw himself at Harry, because he knew no one else could have planned this. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And then he threw his arms around Teddy, because he knew no one else could have made the decorations so outrageous. "This is awesome!" He couldn't stop giggling. This was everything he wanted. Best surprise birthday ever!

The park was soon overrun with shrieking children kicking a ball around. Parents milled around the picnic table, grazing on snacks while making idle conversation. Harry had his hands full, refereeing the match, making sure the kids weren't running headfirst into trees. Teddy had invited some of the Weasleys to the park as well, which made the party that much more raucous. Over the course of two hours, they had played a rousing game of kickball, hide-and-seek, and Grandmother's Footsteps. Then came time for cake and presents.

Scorpius wished for more fun birthdays as he blew out seven candles on the brilliantly decorated carrot cake. He got many toys and books and art supplies. He ate enough sweets and drank enough juice to fill his yearly quota.

Harry collapsed onto the grass beside Draco, exhausted. "What a day," he groaned as he flopped onto his back. "Thank goodness for Teddy." Teddy was keeping the children entertained with a game of Simon Says. When Teddy played Simon Says, things became very silly. The children were bent over double with laughter because Simon had told them to pretend to be chickens being chased by an army of gnomes brandishing feather dusters.

Draco had felt his small black heart grow three times in size that day as he watched his son with friends skipping around the park on the most beautiful spring day. This was a side of Scorpius he rarely witnessed - a rambunctious, playful, excited schoolboy. What more could any father ask for? He looked down at Harry laying beside him, as flushed as the children at the party, mud staining his pants, eyes squeezed shut against the bright sun that was high above them, blades of grass stuck in his hair. Draco reached down and began picking the grass off, to restore some semblance of civility. His fingers twisted between Harry's black locks, a stark contrast of light and dark.

Harry felt this and cracked an eye open. "That bad, huh?"

Draco snapped out of his midday reverie. He snatched his hand back.

Harry closed his eye again while smiling. "It's hopeless."

Draco didn't know what had come over him. He clenched his offending hand into a fist.

"Hey."

His attention now turned to Astoria. At the start of the day, she had been the picture of elegance, her blonde curls hanging by her shoulders, wearing a pale blue skirt with a thin white blouse, inconvenient white heels, and done up with some breezy makeup. Now, a couple of hours later, her hair was plopped up in a messy bun atop her head because the sun and sweat had frizzed it, freckles showing through faded powder, she was sipping on a drink from a bright pink crazy straw, and barefoot because she kept twisting her ankles on the soft grass. Never would Draco have imagined Astoria wearing a party hat and enormous green sunglasses that flashed yellow whenever someone shrieked. "Wow," was all he could say.

"You could say that again." Astoria, like Draco, wasn't used to being around children looped up on sugar. She watched from afar instead of getting into the fray. That was excitement enough for her. She looked over at Harry. "Alright, Harry?"

"Ask me tomorrow."

Astoria laughed. "Better you than me. I have a busy weekend planned with Scorpius." She was taking her son to Cornwall to explore from castles. She usually spent a few days with her son on his birthday. "Give Draco a break." Just then she saw Scorpius zooming up to the three of them in a dead sprint. "Here comes the troublemaker."

Scorpius skidded to a halt in front of Draco first. "Dad, come play!" He grabbed Draco's elbow and tried to pull him up.

"Play is not really my thing," Draco reminded him.

Scorpius tsked and immediately moved onto poor Harry. "Harry, come play!" He grabbed Harry's arm and tried to pull him up.

"Yes, coming," Harry sighed without complaint. He rocked upright and let Scorpius drag him over.

Draco watched the two of them join Teddy's Simon Says game. They got along well, the two of them. Annoyingly well. Draco often felt a twinge of envy when he saw how easily Harry could handle children. The only child Draco could stand was his own son. He would never have been able to wrestle the rest of the brats by himself.

"I didn't think he would have more fun at a birthday party with his friends," Astoria mused.

"I would have hated this when I was his age."

Astoria knew that to be true. Draco had always been rather lonesome, even as a child, too aloof to have this much fun. "He seems to be a popular boy."

"Of course," said Draco with an affected sniff.

Astoria had to snicker. Draco had meant that as if any other description of his son was out of the realm of possibility. Of course, he was popular. He's a Malfoy, after all. "Harry's a good friend, isn't he?"

Draco couldn't argue with that. His gaze carefully averted, he said, "He is."

As far as anyone was concerned, yes, Harry was a rather good friend. That's all this was. With Scorpius gone for three days, at least Draco didn't have to come up with more excuses for being away from the manor. A small reprieve. It was getting difficult to keep track of the lies. Not just the lies they told others, but the ones they told each other.

Draco picked up the Snidget imitation from the mantle of the old stone fireplace in the great room of 12 Grimmauld Place. The intricate figurine looked rather out of place beside crooked frames of Harry's friends and family and the misshapen clay plate adorned with five-year-old Teddy's blue smudged handprint. "I cannot picture you buying something like this," he told Harry.

"Good. Because I didn't and wouldn't," Harry said. He was lounging on the couch, drinking a cold Butterbeer. "It's a present from Ginny."

"Ah." Draco nodded once. He placed the golden object back on the shelf. "She's playing well this year."

The Holyhead Harpies were indeed quite a surprise entry into the World Cup that would be taking place that summer. They deserved all the success because they had been training day and night for that one shot. Harry was very proud of Ginny and looking forward to what the year would bring. "Best season they've had in ten years, I'd say."

"Do you see her often?"

Harry thought about it. "Not often. A handful of times, usually off-season." He put his feet up on the coffee table, ankles crossed. "Why? Jealous?"

"You could say that," Draco murmured as he joined Harry on the couch. He took another look at the mantle above the fireplace, this time from afar. Potter's life was different from his. The mantle was a good depiction of it. Cluttered with photographs, curious memorabilia, disorder, and dust bunnies. In contrast, all the mantles at Draco's manor was either stark bare or had some antique baubles that his mother had placed ages ago. He had never thought himself to be the sentimental sort. These days, though, he couldn't be so sure. It wouldn't be so bad if he had a photograph of Scorpius on his writing desk.

"There isn't really much between us."

Draco blinked back to the present with a faint frown as he glanced over at Harry. "What?"

"Between Ginny and me," Harry clarified.

Now intrigued, Draco shifted in his seat to face Harry. "What about you and Ginny?"

Harry shrugged as he took a swig from the bottle.

Draco propped his elbow on the back of the couch and cocked his head, resting his fingers at his temple, making a show of thinking. "There isn't really much between you," he repeated deliberately. "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged again. "I was just trying to clear things up."

"Then make it clearer for me."

It became abundantly obvious to Harry that Draco was being obtuse on purpose, so he responded with an unimpressed glare, which made Draco laugh. "Forget it," Harry grumbled.

Sometimes Harry was rather sweet and naive. "I'm not your keeper." Draco noticed the look on Harry's face, the way he bristled. He enjoyed riling Potter up. "You can do whatever you want."

"You wouldn't care if I was sleeping with Ginny?"

"No."

Harry opened his mouth to retort. But he didn't. Because he realized that Draco hadn't said anything offensive. Blasé, perhaps, and he was probably telling the truth. He didn't care and there was nothing wrong with it. Harry exhaled in one big rush and shut his mouth.

Draco was surprised that he wasn't met with a snappy comeback. "Do you want me to care?" he asked quietly.

Harry polished off the drink and leaned forward to place the empty bottle on the table.

"Because you'd care?"

He set the bottle down, then sat back into the couch again, looking at Draco without pretense. "Yes."

Draco kissed Harry's cold lips.

Harry didn't know what that meant. He sank into the kiss and the caress at his chin. It was fleeting, barely two breaths. Not enough time for him to figure out what it meant. As they pulled apart, he did see Draco's pale eyes flitting over his face and linger up by his forehead. Harry brushed his hair down to hide his scar. Draco's eyes snapped back down to meet Harry's. Harry quirked his brows and asked, "Better?"

"Much." Draco pressed his smile to Harry's and they moved as one, falling onto the dusty sofa as their hands began to wander.

Three days to keep lying to each other. Why spoil it with truths?


	27. Unsaid

"I need a tie."

That's all Harry had to say to get a glimpse inside Draco's infamous wardrobe. His eyes were wide in awe at the rows of shirts, trousers, sweaters, robes, shelves full of shoes, scarves, jewelry, and it was all arranged with such precision and care that he didn't dare enter without permission. Draco pushed him into the room without fanfare, muttering, "It's not that bad."

"Have you _seen_ my closet?" Harry exclaimed. His closet wasn't really a closet, to be fair. It was just a cupboard and a bunch of drawers stuffed with shirts and pants he had bought over ten years ago. Perfectly good shirts and pants too, he thought. But when it came time to annual Ministry hullabaloos, he had to break out the black tie attire he kept in the back of the wardrobe, shake off the moths, and begrudgingly wear it. This year, he had somehow misplaced the tie. He stood in front of the rows of ties of all colours and shapes neatly hanging from pegs. "You're too much."

Draco didn't comment. He knew he was too much. He pulled a black bow tie off a peg. "You could have just transfigured one for yourself," he said while turning Harry around to face him. "You didn't have to come all the way here."

"I suppose." Harry lifted his chin to give Draco better access to do the tie up. He looked up at the golden chandelier on the ceiling of the closet. This mansion was full of them. How elaborate. "You don't wear a tenth of this stuff."

"So?"

"So... nothing, I guess." Harry wasn't looking forward to this shindig he had let Hermione rope him into. Every year, he was guilted into attending either a charity affair, celebration of life, or gala put on by the Ministry of Magic. Once the Boy-Who-Lived, always the Boy-Who-Lived, even after fifteen years. He would have to mingle with witches and wizards he would promptly forget the names of, pretend to be interested in policies he had no sway over, and generally be available for press photographs when he shook hands with countless dignitaries. "I wish I didn't have to go." Harry let out a martyred sigh. "It's dreadfully boring. Borderline unbearable. But someone has to do it."

"Life is tragically unfair."

Harry smiled. He knew Draco's feelings about his 'celebrity status'. Not interested. "You could have just used magic," he said once the tie was fastened on him. He tilted his chin down to meet Draco's eye.

"I suppose." Draco straightened Harry's jacket and stepped back. He hadn't seen Potter in a getup like this since they were children. He cleaned up well. "You should wear this more often."

"No, thank you." Harry slipped a finger between the collar and his throat to loosen the noose disguised as formal wear. "Would you like to go?"

"Where?"

"With me."

Draco was confused. "What?"

"Would you like to go with me?" Harry asked.

At first Draco was so taken aback that he didn't know what to say. If that wasn't the most outrageous thing he had heard... "If you want to show off a trophy, you're barking up the wrong tree."

Harry arched his brows theatrically. "My mistake. I didn't realize you were such a catch."

Draco didn't find any of this amusing and he turned away. Harry walked over to the full length mirror at the end of the closet to inspect his attire. He fixed his shirt while peeking in the reflection at Draco rummaging through a drawer angrily. Yes, he had been cheeky with that question. Eliciting any reaction out of Draco was a pleasure, but a scowl was especially sweet. There was some truth in the joke. What did Draco think of all this? That's what Harry wanted to know. Getting a straight answer about their relationship was like pulling teeth. Harry quickly looked away when Draco shut the drawer with a loud snap and stomped towards him, scowl still in place.

Draco took Harry's wrist in his hand and began fastening a black cufflink to his sleeve. "Don't lose these."

A minute later, when Scorpius strolled out of his playroom and ran into Harry and Draco in the corridor, he had to do a double take. "Gosh, Harry," he gushed. "You look handsome!"

Harry simpered at Draco to gloat before graciously bowing to Scorpius. "Thank you, thank you." He straightened up. "I have a ball to attend tonight."

"Really?" Scorpius was fascinated. He thought that only happened in fairy tales. "With music and waltzing?"

They made their way down the grand staircase, Draco trailing behind, listening to conversation without interruption. Harry was telling Scorpius about the extravagance of a Ministry of Magic gala, with its champagne tower, big band, and endless food. Scorpius wondered how often Harry got to attend a party like this. Harry said it only happened once or twice a year, which was enough for him.

"Is it only for grownups?" Scorpius asked as they walked up to the front door.

"I suppose it is," Harry answered. "I would take you along if I could."

Scorpius gave Harry a big nod. "I think it would be wonderful." If it was anything like the stories he read, a night at a magical ball would be a fascinating night.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Harry."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Draco. He saw the carefully guarded expression on Draco, as well as the imperceptible shake of his head. Puzzled, Harry wondered if he had said something he shouldn't have? Draco didn't elaborate. Harry hesitated a beat before saying, "Well... I suppose I should be off." He ruffled Scorpius' hair. He cast one final look at Draco before walking out of the manor and disapparating.

Sometimes he would lay awake, wondering what he was doing with his life. If Harry from ten years ago could see this now... After the war, everyone had expected him to join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He had decided against it. Everyone had expected him to settle down with Ginny. He didn't for reasons not entirely satisfactory. He was living a life of boring rebellion. Harry from ten years ago would be trying to shake some sense into him, telling him to get on with it, make something of himself, live the life he had dreamt of as a child hiding under the stairs. And certainly not screw around with Malfoy, of all people. Draco Malfoy was never part of the plan. April would pass by in the blink of an eye - an hour after work, maybe a Saturday together. Harry would find himself in bed once again, thinking they couldn't possibly keep this up for much longer, this preposterous clandestine affair.

Things were left unsaid.

He let out a quiet sigh before rolling over onto his side. The setting sun cast a red hue in his bedroom. He studied Draco's sleeping face, disheveled fair hair fanning the pillow, lips parted to make way for quiet breaths, an arm thrown over his eyes, revealing the faint Dark Mark. Harry lifted his hand from under the sheets and brought it up, stopping just short of Draco's cheek. He let his hand land on Draco's shoulder instead and shook him awake.

Draco inhaled slowly as he was roused from his sleep.

"It's just past six," Harry said.

"Five more minutes." Draco turned his back to Harry and sank into the pillows again. His exposed skin was flawless and creamy, faint musculature visible when he shifted in his sleep. Harry slid a hand down his spine, eliciting a shiver. He tsked and arched away.

"Is this enough?"

Harry's question, although barely mumbled, seemed to hang in the air for a little while before fading.

Harry waited. He knew Draco had heard him. He watched the faint pulse on Draco's neck, beating a gentle rhythm, and waited.

"Enough?" Draco finally echoed.

Once again there was silence. Harry might have asked the question more for his sake than anything else. He drew distracted lines on Draco, his fingers moving over pale skin in time with the pulse. This was something that had been on his mind for a while now.

Draco rolled over and pushed Harry back against the bed, straddling his hips, and taking him by surprise. "Why?" He studied Harry intently. "Is there more?" He kissed Harry hard without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Is this enough?

Draco thought about that a lot these days.

Is this enough or is there more?

He would pick at his lunch while at work, lost in thought, ignoring his coworkers' chatter around him. He couldn't think of 'more'. What they were doing was absurd to begin with. It was selfish and borderline irresponsible to be sneaking around like this. As far as he was concerned, there was no more. There would only be the occasional thrill of getting caught and stolen nights. Before they knew it, June would arrive.

Scorpius was a puzzling piece in Draco's world. Often he would slip out of his leisure reading, thinking about his son. He spent time watching Scorpius colour his next masterpiece, wondering where the years had flown. He would be playing Scorpius' newest imaginative game, and a nagging anxiety would tug at him deep down. For seven years, his world had revolved around this precious boy. When he wasn't at work, he had been with Scorpius. And when he couldn't be with Scorpius, he had searched hard to find an au pair who satisfied both his and Astoria's criteria, settling on Patricia who had been with the family for most of Scorpius' life. All he did, he did for his son.

Now he was doing something for himself, and surrounding it with many lies, pretending the lies were meant to protect Scorpius, when in actuality it was to protect himself.

Much was left unsaid.

"This is in relation to an incident that occurred in Cardiff Saturday night. Standard procedure, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nearly snorted in derision. Standard. What was so standard about being called in for questioning by Aurors and then being made to wait two hours before being asked the first question?

"We're searching all possible avenues."

"Look," he said through clenched teeth. "I've been telling you for years now, and I'm going to keep telling you the same thing - I am not part of the Dark Army anymore."

"We have witnesses placing you at the scene."

Draco's jaw dropped. Witnesses? "Who?!"

"That is obviously confidential."

"Who was it?"

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Do you have _any_ record of me breaking the law over the past decade?" Draco seethed. "Do you have any substance in your case?"

"You are being defensive."

"OF COURSE I'M BEING DEFENSIVE!"

"It's not baseless accusations, Mr. Malfoy. We've taken statements from the witness that we believe to be true."

"But that's just not possible!"

"All we require you to do is provide us with your own statement that proves otherwise. You may submit to Veritaserum testing or provide us with your memory of Saturday night, along with an affidavit that absolves you. It is the simple course of action."

"Simple?!" Either take a truth serum or let them dig around in his brain, that was the simple choice he had. "This is preposterous! It's borderline criminal to strong arm me like this!"

The Aurors glanced at each other with a loaded look, as though they had been expecting such an upheaval. Draco felt panic rise up in him in an enormous wave. They had 'evidence' against him. Now they would want to look at his memories and feed him that blasted truth serum and-

Saturday night.

"Wait."

"Go on."

Draco dug his fingers into his knees. Anything but the truth serum. "Harry Potter."

The Aurors blinked at him in disbelief. "Beg your pardon?"

"Harry Potter," Draco repeated.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Is he your alibi?"

"Yes."

The Aurors couldn't seem to grasp Draco's words. After a moment of deliberation, they got up and left without saying another word, leaving Draco alone in the interrogation room once again. He dropped his head on the table and curled his arms around them.

Another hour went by for Draco. An hour of pacing the small room bathed in yellow light, worrying about Scorpius even though he was perfectly fine with Patricia, cursing the Ministry, for whatever that was worth. An hour before the door to the interrogation room was opened by the Hit wizard. Draco stopped his pacing.

"You are free to go, Mr. Malfoy," the officer said curtly.

"About time," Draco muttered. He was minutes away from a mental breakdown and he would hate to give those Aurors the satisfaction. He knew he could be detained for twenty-four hours without cause because of his criminal record. He just never realized that things would come to that. He snatched his jacket off the chair and stalked out, making sure to glare at the Hit wizard the whole time. It was the least he could do. Three hours in that godforsaken room, enough to drive a man mad.

He came to an stumbling halt when he was met with Harry, who was sitting outside the booking office. They blinked at each other, but Draco quickly gathered his wits. "Potter."

"Malfoy."

Draco was suddenly aware of the glances he was getting. No doubt news of the arrival of Harry Potter had traveled through the Ministry like wildfire. He shook off his trepidation, keeping his usual mask in place. It wasn't hard to do at all since he was immensely irritated and angry at the moment. His scowl came naturally to him. "You didn't have to wait."

"I didn't have much else to do," Harry said. "How are you?"

"Fine."

Harry didn't press Draco. He stood up, gesturing for Draco to lead the way. Some whispers followed them along the unmarked, winding corridors. Harry hung back on purpose, his eyes trained on the back of Draco's head. Draco refused to show his lethargy in front of those Ministry officials. He'd be damned if he let them break him. Once they had turned towards the elevators, the stares started to lessen, which made Draco relax more. After they were on the elevator and on the way out of the Ministry, no one looked twice.

"What did you tell them?" he finally asked Harry.

"That you were with me."

Draco gritted his teeth and winced. Everything in him had unsettled. He was glad when he got his wand back before he stepped out the building he loved to loath. Was this really any better than taking Veritaserum? He was beginning to wonder now.

Harry felt an overwhelming rush of sympathy. It wasn't often that he saw Draco like this, defeated. At the moment, he was keeping his anger in check as well. When he had been asked to confirm Draco's alibi, it had taken all his power to not throw a royal fit. If the Aurors had been anything but polite and hesitant, Harry would have demanded Draco be released at once. But his intention wasn't to make more of a scene. He had answered their questions as concisely as possible, all of which took no more than two minutes. But releasing Draco took another hour. It was ridiculous. He couldn't begin to imagine how humiliating the whole ordeal must have been for Draco.

He easily stepped up beside Draco, matching his stride as they blended into the evening crowd in the busy city. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired," Draco said. "You don't have to-"

Harry interrupted Draco by pulling him along as he apparated to Malfoy Manor. "I know." They had landed neatly outside the front door. Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm kind of a big deal."

Patricia had already put Scorpius down for the night by the time the two of them walked through the front door. She didn't ask for an explanation and Draco didn't offer any. She patted Draco's arm a couple of times and smiled at Harry before taking her leave. Draco sat in Scorpius' dark bedroom for a little while, watching his son sleep. Harry let them be and stayed downstairs to set the plates for their late dinner. They ate in relative silence. By the time ten struck, Draco was going through the motions of his nighttime routine and didn't look twice at Harry perched at the foot of his bed, watching him the whole time. Or maybe he felt better knowing he wasn't alone. Whatever the case, he eventually sat beside Harry and rocked backwards to fall onto the white duvet.

He sighed in frustration as he dragged his hands over his face, his tired eyes closing on their own accord. "I'm at my wit's end." Some days were worse than others. "They said they had an eyewitness. If it hadn't been for you, I don't know what I would have done."

Harry followed suit and lay down as well, shoulder to shoulder with Draco. He stared up at the breezy canopy above them. "If it hadn't been for me, you'd drink the potion and they'd know you were telling the truth. Easy."

It wasn't easy, not for Draco. "Have you ever taken Veritaserum?" he asked.

"No."

Years ago, after the war, it was standard procedure for all Death Eaters to be questioned using the truth serum. Testimonies given under the effects of Veritaserum were not admissible in trials, but it was still widely used in small doses to verify details of a case. "You lose yourself." It seemed the Aurors had no qualms about using it for their own purposes. The memories still terrified Draco, of sitting in a small room on a cold chair, barely able to focus on the wizard standing across from him asking questions, words tumbling out of his mouth without him really knowing what he was saying. "I don't want to go through it again."

"What can you do?"

"Nothing. It's inevitable."

Harry looked over at Draco. The man appeared withdrawn, exhausted, and lost in the past. "Do you want to sleep?"

Draco tried to shake out of the unease he was feeling, but couldn't. Maybe...

He reached to the side and clasped Harry's hand. Their fingers entwined. "For a minute."

Harry didn't mind if it was longer than a minute.


	28. The Inevitable

A loud bang snapped Draco out of his dreamless sleep and he bolted upright.

"Dad? You locked the door." Scorpius' voice was muffled, coming from the hallway.

Draco whipped his head to the side to find Harry sitting up beside him. Sunlight streamed around them. "Damn," they swore in unison.

The mad scramble that ensued lasted seconds, but it felt like ages as they fumbled out of bed while wiping sleep from their eyes and silently threatening to punch each other for not waking up even once through the night. Once presentable, Draco opened the door a crack, so Scorpius couldn't see into the bedroom. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." Scorpius shrugged.

Draco nearly swore again when he glanced at the clock in the hall. Patricia would be here in less than five minutes and Scorpius hadn't even washed up yet. "Go to the bathroom. Brush your teeth. You can choose your clothes for today. Make sure you've packed your books," he quickly rattled off while ushering his son through the corridor.

Scorpius was bewildered because his father had never rushed him like this in the morning before. "Are we late?" 

"We most certainly are."

"Eep!" The boy scurried away.

As soon as Draco heard the door to Scorpius' bathroom thud, he was pulling Harry out of the master bedroom. "Patty's going to be here any minute. You need to leave. Now," he hissed, not caring for the fact that Harry was stumbling over his feet behind him. "Quietly."

The men jumped when they heard Scorpius yell, "DAD!"

"You _really_ need to go," Draco groaned as he tried to shove Harry down the stairs.

Harry, however, didn't move to leave. "Hey. Would it bother you if I said something?"

Draco froze cold.

"DAAAD!"

Harry was steady, and he waited. Because he knew Draco had heard him.

"I DON'T HAVE A TOWEL!"

Draco shook his head at Harry, stopping him.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?"

Harry conceded. "Alright. I won't say anything." He let go of Draco with a light push.

"TOWEL, DAD!"

Draco staggered back. How was he supposed to be in all these places at once? "COMING!" he called to his son, but his eyes stayed on Harry. "You..." In the next instant he realized that he didn't have time for this. "Use the Floo, Potter." He snapped his fingers and pointed downstairs.

Harry raced down the grand staircase three steps at a time, nearly twisting his ankle on the last hop. He slashed his wand at the fireplace just as he heard the front door open. He had disappeared from the manor right when Patricia walked in.

Draco, having handed a towel to his son in the bathroom, now sat on the floor in the hallway, his back to the wall, nearly breathless.

* * *

When Harry arrived at the grounds of the Malfoy estate that evening, he saw Scorpius and Draco flying high ahead. He walked over to the clearing by the trees as he watched Scorpius go through a few false starts before gathering up the courage to swoop forward and up, and then jerk his broom even further back to complete a tight backward roll. From the loud exclamation that followed, it seemed Scorpius had surprised himself with that move. As he celebrated by flying wildly around his father, he caught a glimpse of Harry watching down below.

Scorpius flew down to meet Harry, Draco trailing behind him. The boy had the biggest and proudest grin on his face.

"Looks like my work here is done," Harry joked as he brushed his hands off.

"Did you see me?" Scorpius asked excitedly. "What did you think, Harry?" He dismounted from his Fireobolt, but kept bouncing on the balls of his feet. He couldn't believe he had accomplished such a maneuver.

"I think you're a natural." Harry wasn't being patronizing. Scorpius really was growing fearless after each flight. "You'll be showing Teddy up in no time."

Scorpius whooped. "I gotta tell Nanna." He zoomed off to the manor so Patricia could hear all about the neat trick he had learned.

Draco picked up Scorpius' discarded broom off the grass and said, "I wonder if I'll ever get used to the idea of him flying."

Harry knew that feeling. He had felt the same apprehension when Teddy had started riding a broomstick. "You will," he assured Draco. They began walking to the manor. "One day you'll look at him and see yourself. You'll get used to it."

"Harry."

"Hmm?"

"This morning, you were going to say something."

Harry glanced at Draco, then turned his gaze back to the green grass they trod. "Hmm."

"Heat of the moment, right?"

Harry frowned at his shoes.

Draco's words were deliberate, as though he had been formulating them in his mind for a while. "That's all this can be." He needed Harry to understand this more than anything.

"How long is a moment?"

"What I mean is-"

Harry interrupted before Draco could finish. "I won't say anything. But how long is a moment?"

"That's clearly not the point."

In the manor, Scorpius was running circles around the kitchen, recounting his newest trick to Patricia. He only stopped when she uncovered the casserole and a heavenly waft of roasted potatoes, melted cheese, and sweet ham made his stomach rumble something fierce. "I'm so hungry." He pawed at Patricia. "Is it dinnertime yet?"

Patricia laughed at his eagerness. "Yes, sweetheart. Dinner is ready."

"I'll get Dad." Scorpius sped out of the kitchen.

Patricia shook her head in defeat. These days Scorpius was absolutely ravenous for her food. He was hitting a growth spurt, that must be the reason, she thought, as she flicked her wand at the sink to fill it with sudsy water. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw through the kitchen window Harry kissing Draco.

"Ah, Scorpius?" she called out.

"Yes?" he answered from the hall.

"Why don't you go wash up? Your father will be in soon."

"Okay!"

She heard pitter-pattering footsteps skipping to the bathroom and she turned away from the kitchen window while shaking her head in defeat again. Honestly, where would the Malfoys be without her?

Draco flinched against the abrupt kiss. When he opened his eyes, Harry hadn't moved back.

Harry kept his hands on either side of Draco's face. "Fine." He accepted it, but he wasn't going to be happy about it. "Heat of the moment."

The brooms clattered together as it fell onto the grass when Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him to the side, behind a budding topiary, into a frustrated lip lock. Enveloped in soft leaves, they sank together in an exasperated embrace. Everything about Harry was infuriating to Draco - his manipulative words, his constant need to blurt out his thoughts, how good it felt to be close to him. Here they were hidden from the world. With eyes shut, they were hidden from each other too. How long was a moment? They hoped it would last for much longer, despite how ridiculous that moment was turning out to be.

After the heated kiss, Draco broke away from Harry. He was not the least bit satisfied because he felt like he had just lost yet another argument. "You make my life very difficult, Potter," he snapped.

Harry smiled and held out a hand, asking Draco to help him up. As Draco pulled him upright, he remarked, "Haven't I always?"

* * *

Harry pretended not to notice Draco's gaze from the front gates of the school as he helped his students with their backpacks. He didn't stop Draco from taming his wild hair. When the perfect mug of tea was placed in his hands, he would mumble his thanks.

Draco pretended not to see Harry glancing at him when he collected Scorpius from school. He wouldn't acknowledge Harry grazing his arm anytime he walked past. When a hot cup of coffee was waiting for him in the kitchen, he knew it would have just a bit too much sugar in it.

Nothing less, but nothing more.

* * *

Scorpius was practically buzzing with excitement as he picked his little legs up on his walk up a gravely path in the middle of a countryside he had never seen. Teddy was already so far ahead, running up the slope with purpose with Harry following along, enjoying the early summer wind in his hair. Summer had just begun and the three of them were feeling wonderful. Scorpius and Teddy had no idea where they were going. That morning, Harry had come over to the Malfoy Manor with Teddy and said that they were going out for the day. It was going to be a lot of fun and they were made to wear light clothes and a good pair of sneakers.

Draco was trailing behind. He would rather be at home, cool and dry. Instead he was trudging up a bloody mountain because Potter was adamant that he join the boys. His hair stuck to the back of his neck and he was wearing the most Muggle clothes in existence. He looked down at himself and cringed. Harry had picked it out for him and would not hear a no for an answer. Honestly, whoever thought of this indecent rubbish for grown men? Khaki pants and a grey short-sleeved linen shirt that showed, rather prominently, the Dark Mark that he strove to hide every day of his life.

Harry turned around to look down at the Malfoys, shielding his eyes from the sun with one hand and raising the other in a short wave. Scorpius waved back happily.

Draco, however, came to an abrupt halt. His patience suddenly snapped into nothing. He spun around on his heel and stomped down the hill. He felt immensely satisfied when he heard Harry yelp an exclamation. He would go no further. He was getting out of this uncomfortable outfit, taking a much needed cold shower, and reading his book in peace.

He was stopped by Scorpius, who chided, "Tantrums are not allowed. Harry said it's going to be fun, so it's going to be fun."

"That's not how it works," Draco huffed. "His idea of fun and mine are very different. I'm going home."

Scorpius set his jaw firmly. "Fine. If you're going home, then I'm going home too."

Harry had jogged down to them by then, skidding to a halt. "What's going on?"

"We're going home." Scorpius turned around and started walking down the hill.

"But it's just up the way!" Harry exclaimed. "We're almost there already. No one's going home." He grabbed a fistful of Draco's shirt and pulled him onward. Scorpius had to follow since Draco held onto his hand. Neither Malfoy uttered a word as they stumbled over pebbles. "You two _really_ know how to get under my skin," Harry muttered. Teddy was already at the top of the hill, clutching his stomach and laughing at the scene he was privy to. "I don't want either of you whining for the next two hours. Got it?"

Scorpius was tempted to say that his father had started it, but he kept his mouth shut. Draco was too miffed to do anything but follow sullenly. He was always being pushed around nowadays.

"Come on! We're here!" Teddy shouted before disappearing down the other side of the knoll.

"Where are we going?" Scorpius asked Harry for the umpteenth time.

"I said it was a surprise, didn't I?"

"Why is it a surprise?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Draco grumbled under his breath. He went unheard.

By then, Scorpius could make out faint music and muffled clatter. His curiosity piqued, he wriggled out of his father's grasp and ran up ahead, trying to catch up to his cousin. Harry waved him along when he looked back to make sure it was okay to go. Then Harry turned to Draco, finally letting go of him. "What is your problem?"

"You."

"Oh, come on," Harry sighed.

"Where are we going?"

"Is that what's wrong?"

"It's hot enough to fry an egg out here," Draco complained, "you've put me in clothes that I would rather be caught dead in, and this is a weekend I wanted to spend in my home, preferably not nursing a sunburn. But you, Potter, seem hellbent on an excursion."

"You're being a tad dramatic."

Draco knew that and wasn't going to let that stop him. "Scorpius would have more fun with you in any case. I didn't have to come along."

"Don't say that." Harry patted Draco's back. "You heard him. He wants to spend the day with you. He means it, you know? He really does like having you around."

They reached the top of the hill. Draco arched his brows when he saw the fanfare down on the field. The large fairground was teeming, white tents scattered around banners, people strolling through well-trodden paths on the green grass, smell of sugar and grease wafting, mixed with the sounds of twanging guitars and drums that streamed from the speakers beside a makeshift stage where a band played old Blues music.

"How does it look?" Harry beamed. "It's a Muggle festival!"

Draco was much too spent from the hike up to argue anymore. He should have known Potter would pull a quick one on him. It had only been a matter of time. He let Harry usher him down the hill. Teddy and Scorpius were already speeding towards the bustle, having honed in on an ice-cream stall.

* * *

The next day, Scorpius and Teddy were huddled close to the fire, examining their pieces of parchment carefully. Teddy had bought trick parchment at George's shop. When you look at it with a plain eye, it appeared blank. But if you held it close to fire and waited for ten seconds before studying the parchment again, you would see scrolling green letters that told a secret. Teddy and Scorpius had nearly burnt the parchments twice already and they still couldn't find any writing.

"I think they've played a mean joke on you," Scorpius bemoaned.

"I'm not giving up yet," Teddy said with a firm nod. "George never lies."

"Oh, really?"

"He never lies to me," Teddy clarified.

"Oh, _really_?"

"He never lies to me about stuff like this."

" _Oh, really?_ "

"Shut up." Teddy threw the parchment down in disgust. "I've already wasted five sickles on this stupid thing. I don't want you making me feel any worse."

"Dad says-"

"Your dad says many things. I don't want to hear it."

Scorpius smiled slyly. "Well, Harry says-"

"I don't want to hear _that_ either."

Scorpius laughed at Teddy's glum expression. "Okay. No one said anything at all. Besides, we-"

Their banter was interrupted when the fire whooshed unexpectedly, turning bright green and causing the children to fall backwards, away from the heat and light. Out stepped a rather sooty Hermione and Ron, practically tripping over Teddy and Scorpius in their excitement to get out of the fireplace. Scorpius coughed as he inhaled some of the black smoke while Teddy frantically swatted at his singed hair.

"Oh!" That was all the explanation the adults provided before they scurried out of the living room, evidently in search of Harry.

They found him in the kitchen getting lunch ready. Harry didn't even have time to voice his surprise as Ron rushed at him, snatched the spoon out of his hand, and thrust the latest edition of Witch Weekly at him.

"What's going on?" Harry looked down at the magazine. "Oh my God!" He looked up at Hermione and Ron in horror.

Whoever had captured the blurry picture on the cover of Witch Weekly had managed to get it just right. Teddy's shirt was all askew and muddy, and his shoelaces were undone and trailing in the grass. Scorpius was flushed from the heat, but he still looked pretty as a doll, munching on popcorn. Draco was in the middle of saying something to Teddy as he tossed an apple with a lazy flick of his wrist. Harry was in his own world, his head tilted up towards the sun, eyes shut.

Across the top ran a flashing red headline that read, 'A PICTURE PERFECT DAY FOR THE BOY-WHO-LIVED'.


	29. Secret No More

Harry wrenched the magazine open and hurriedly flipped to the middle where the feature spread was printed for all to see. There were many more pictures inside, three pages of them.

There was a photo of Draco and Scorpius kneeling beside a spotted lamb in the petting zoo. Scorpius had had to coax Draco into entering the pen, let alone touch the animals. The Malfoys had enthralled one particular lamb. It had come up to them without much prompt, eager to be held. The photographer had caught that moment when Scorpius picked up the lamb and Draco had backed away with a horrified expression on his face.

On cue, the front door flung open with a loud bang.

When Harry skidded to a halt at the foyer, a shoe was already flying at his head. He ducked in time to dodge it, but he was still hit by the matching pair that headed straight for his stomach. "Oof!" He cowered as more shoes rained on him. "I don't know what happened!" He tried to dodge his way through the deluge. Draco moved on from shoes to the next thing he could get his hands on, which were umbrellas and book bags. Harry had to resort to magic to stop from getting an eye poked out. He swept his wand to the side, flinging all the flying objects against the wall. He finally managed to get to Draco and placed firm hands on his shoulders before he could go hunting for more things to throw.

Draco shoved Harry away angrily and spun around because he knew he would end up throwing a punch or two if they faced each other for much longer. He pressed his fists against his temples while his heart raced. This was his worst nightmare. This was the worst case scenario.

Harry swallowed hard and nervously rolled up the magazine in his hands. "They're rather good pictures," he said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Have you taken a look at them?"

"What pictures?" Teddy asked excitedly. He loved drama and there seemed to be a whole lot of it brewing in the foyer. He wasted no time in bounding down the stairs and snatched the magazine out of Harry's grasp. "Cool! Whoa! Look at that!" He held the Witch Weekly out for Scorpius to see. Scorpius had ventured into the foyer, slinking between Ron and Hermione. "It's us, Scorp! We look grand," Teddy declared. His eyes popped out when he saw more pictures. "Did you even know they were taking these? I had no idea."

"But why am _I_ in here?" Scorpius stammered.

"Harry's on here loads of times," Teddy explained. "In fact, I've been on here a few times myself. Witch Weekly loves Harry. Witches love Harry. You're famous now, Scorpius! Isn't that great?"

Scorpius didn't think it was all that great because his father was looking rather awful at the moment. "Dad? Are you alright?"

"No."

"Did you throw all those things just now?"

Draco dragged a hand through his hair. Deep down, he was glad that Harry wasn't having a fit like he was. One of them needed to be levelheaded at that moment. Ignoring Scorpius' question, he asked Harry, "What do we do?"

Ron and Hermione were still trying to get their bearings. Teddy was gushing over the photographs. Scorpius wasn't sure what to think yet. He stuck close to Teddy, his eyes round and his mouth open as he took in his fifteen minutes of fame.

"Harry, are you... um..." Hermione trailed off, gesturing vaguely instead of finishing her question.

Draco responded with a flat, "No," while Harry stammered, "This isn't- I mean, we're not-"

"AH!" Teddy staggered back. The magazine dropped from his hands and fluttered to the ground dramatically. He pointed an accusatory finger at Harry and Draco. "Y-you-you-y-you-you-you're-you're _what_? YOU'RE WHAT? YOU'RE WHAT? YOU'RE _WHAT_?"

"What's happening?" Scorpius asked helplessly. He was at a complete loss. Something was going on and he was the only one who didn't seem to know what to do about it. The tiny cogs in his head were grinding hard. Scorpius stared at the magazine that lay face up on the floor while worrying his bottom lip. The photographs continued to move idly. They were a bit blurry and fun to see. He had never really seen himself in pictures like these before. He was usually made to pose and look proper. No one took pictures of him like this. They had had a fun day at the fair. That's where the pictures were taken. He picked the magazine up off the floor. One of the photos showed Draco laughing at Harry who had been drenched by a sprinkler that a clown had pulled out of his sleeve. That had been too funny.

Scorpius just couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Hermione walked over to Scorpius. "Can I look?"

Scorpius held the magazine up to Hermione, but she knelt next to him instead. "We went to a fair yesterday," he told her. "It was a Muggle fair. See?"

Hermione did see. She saw a photo of Teddy and Scorpius eating blue cotton candy. There was one with Harry beside Scorpius, pointing at something off frame that made them laugh. She didn't really understand _what_ she was seeing, but she did see. She saw exactly what the heading had read – a picture-perfect day. Actually there was nothing incriminating in the photographs or in the article surrounding it. It had just been a shock to see Harry photographed with Draco Malfoy. She looked at Harry, who was watching her every expression with carefully guarded eyes. She looked at Draco as well. She hadn't seen him since after the war.

Meanwhile, Teddy stomped up to his godfather and planted himself there with his hands at his hips.

"I didn't intent to drag you into all this, Ted," Harry said quietly.

Teddy threw a dirty look at Harry before turning to Draco. "Are you sorry too?" he snarled.

"What for?" Draco muttered.

Teddy kicked Draco's shin, earning a sharp bark from Harry. As he seethed, his hair flickered orange and then fire red. "I hate you," he spat out before running up the stairs. His footsteps echoed down the creaky corridor. The door to his room banged shut.

"I'm going upstairs too." Scorpius ran after Teddy.

Hermione sighed. It had been years since anything this dramatic had happened in their lives. "I suppose this is as good a way as any to come out, Harry." Her sensible mind had finally taken over, making her much calmer and more rational. "They really have painted a rather pretty picture here."

"This is not the time to be reasonable!" Ron couldn't believe Hermione. "Look at them. I mean, _look at them_. Do you have a death wish? Because my brothers are going to murder you!"

A few minutes later, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were seated on the musty couches upstairs. Draco had his arms crossed at his chest and one of his knees bounced in an off-beat rhythm. He was frowning at Ron who was too busy frowning at Harry to notice. Hermione sat on the edge of her seat, waiting to hear an explanation while Harry darted his eyes at all of them, trying to gauge the atmosphere. There was just silence for a few minutes until Hermione broke it by clearing her throat. The three men turned their attention to her. She nodded at Harry, urging him to begin.

Harry shifted on the couch and pressed his hands to his knees. "This is being blown out of proportion. So they've snapped a few photographs of me, what's the big deal?"

"I'm sorry to sound insensitive, Harry," Hermione said. "But you need to take into account the reactions you'll be getting from people who aren't as forgiving as your friends. Like your work, for instance. Have you thought of that?"

"Why?" Harry glared at the offensive magazine sitting on the coffee table between them. "It's another intrusion into my life. I went to a carnival with Teddy, and I brought Scorpius with me. That's all this is."

Hermione's fingers twisted into each other as her brows furrowed. "That's not all this is. If Teddy figured it out, it's not a huge leap for others to read between the lines." She kept her words level. "Now, putting aside that fact, the implications of this article are more widespread. You've been here before. You know what people will say. I know you don't mind losing friends, Harry, but you could be losing your future too. People will say you're fraternizing with Death Eaters. They'll say you're setting a bad example for your students. You could lose your job at school. I can't imagine what parents are going to think."

"Think of Teddy, what he's got to go through at Hogwarts," Ron interjected. "Those kids are ruthless. You know that better than anyone else. Would you sit back and watch if Ginny did something like this?"

Harry shot up to his feet. "Did something like what, Ron?! What's the real problem here?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. The real problem here was Draco Malfoy, of course, but there was no convincing Harry at that moment in time. He wasn't in the right frame of mind. His skewed sense of morality and stubbornness wouldn't let him see reason. He wouldn't care if he was being patronizing. He would stay loyal until the bitter end. The couple figured they had done all they could do for now. They said their goodbyes, ignoring Draco altogether, and walked out, leaving the house silent.

"You know what the problem is."

Harry clenched his jaw. "No, I don't."

"They make sense," Draco said.

"No. They don't."

"They're right."

"Just shut up for a second. I need to think-"

"Don't tell me shut up." Draco got up and grabbed Harry by the arm to spin him around so they were facing each other. "This isn't about you. You are used to this. You can handle this. This is about me. It's about Scorpius."

Harry jerked his arm away, fuming. "I know that."

Draco dragged his hand over his face. Harry didn't know. How could he? "Isn't this enough?"

Harry faltered. "What?"

"How did you expect it to end?"

"End?" Harry had a sick feeling in his gut. "Can we talk about this like reasonable adults?"

"I _am_ being reasonable!" Draco exploded. "You think you know better? You think you can push this aside? The world does not revolve around you. It isn't an idealist paradise out there, despite what you might think. It doesn't bow down to your every whim and fancy. _This_ is the reality of life. _My_ life." A small voice in the back of his mind kept telling him to shut up, but the building anger and humiliation sent cutting words to his sharp tongue. "Whatever this is, was, it's what you wanted. You've chalked it up to curiosity or confusion or boredom. Now you'll listen to what I want, for once. I've spent too many _fucking_ years putting my past behind me. I've made certain that Scorpius never goes through what I had did. You ruin it all without a second thought! For what?! A picture-perfect day?!" Draco snatched up the magazine and hurled it across the room.

Harry felt as though he had been struck, like he had the wind knocked out of him. He stuffed his trembling hands in his pockets. Everything Draco said hit so close to home that he couldn't speak. Blinded by frustrated tears, he stormed out before he heard anything else he would regret.

Draco stifled a sigh. That had been cathartic. He sat down on the stiff chair, exhausted and troubled. He pushed down the wave of guilt building up in him. Harry deserved to hear every word of that. This was his fault, all of this. Surely.

"Dad?"

Draco looked up to find Scorpius standing by the doorway, half-hidden by the wall. He rearranged his expression and managed a weak smile. He gestured for his son to come closer. Scorpius shook his head and dropped his gaze to his socked feet. That made Draco's smile disappear. "Scorpius?"

"I don't want him to come over anymore."

"Pardon me?"

Scorpius took a deep breath and tried again. "I don't want Harry to come over to our house anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't like him."

Draco was confused. "You liked him well enough ten minutes ago. What's happened now?"

"I don't like him anymore and I don't want him to come over."

"Why?"

"You don't like him either. I heard you. If you don't like him and I don't like him, then he shouldn't come to my house," Scorpius declared.

"Inside voice."

"NO! NO INSIDE VOICE! YOU'RE _MY_ FATHER AND YOU LISTEN TO _ME_. I HATE HIM AND HE'S NOT ALLOWED IN MY HOUSE. I'M GOING HOME!" Scorpius ran out of there, much to Draco's shock.

When Draco rushed after him, he saw Scorpius practically fly down the stairs, right past Harry who had been cleaning up the mess in the foyer, and straight out the front door. Draco knew Harry had heard. The entire house had shook with Scorpius' words. Draco stumbled to a halt beside Harry. "He didn't mean that."

Harry quickly looked away, nodding.

Draco knew there was no stopping this storm, yet he couldn't help but try... "I don't know why he said that. I'll talk to him-"

Harry swallowed hard. "You should go. He's out there on his own."

Draco didn't know who he resented more at that moment, Harry or Scorpius. "Damn it." He ran after his headstrong son.


	30. Apologies

_"Any comments on allegations that you are sympathizing with known criminals?"_

* * *

At the impending Weasley intervention, Harry found himself in the metaphorical ring with not a single soul in his corner. He was facing off against a group of furious redheads alone. "A public apology?!" Despite the lack of support he had at the Burrow, he was standing his ground.

Molly and Arthur sat beside each other, their lips pursed into a thin line, and they let their children argue with Harry. Percy, Bill and Ron were the most vocal. Hermione tried to mediate the 'conversation', but that generally meant yelling over belligerent comments. "You have reporters hounding you day and night," Percy exclaimed. "How else are you going to stop them? Classic formula is to issue a public apology. They get what they want and this fiasco is brushed under the rug. I can arrange-"

"You will not be arranging anything!" Harry realized that this was quickly getting out of hand. He had to put an end to it before it spun out of his control. "A handful of pictures, Percy. I haven't murdered anyone. I haven't stolen anything. I went to a goddamn carnival."

"With a Death Eater," Bill interjected.

"That doesn't define him-"

"Of course, it does!" Ron didn't understand why his friend couldn't see the situation for what it was. "The Malfoys have destroyed our lives, Harry! They don't get to just wipe that slate clean!"

Harry dragged a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Look, I... It's not that I've forgotten all of that. But why does Scorpius have to pay for it?"

"Oh, don't play that card-"

"That's the reality of things," Harry insisted. "Teddy and Scorpius are a reality of my life. I will absolutely not apologize for them."

Percy clicked his tongue in frustration. "The issue here isn't the children. It's Draco Malfoy. Is that a reality of your life too?"

* * *

_"What is your stance on Death Eaters and the leniency Wizengamot has shown them?"_

* * *

Andromeda was one of the few people who kept her calm a handful of days after the scandalous report in Witch Weekly. She let Harry into her home with a warm and sympathetic smile. She noticed the bags under his eyes. "Are you getting any sleep?"

"Yes," Harry lied. Not a day had gone by yet when he wasn't hounded by people he hardly knew wanting to get a look inside his life that had been so uneventful over the past many years. He was suddenly the most sought out celebrity again, especially now that he had gained a certain level of notoriety. He was practically part of the Dark Army, in the eyes of many. Trying to avoid the reporters and crowds was exhausting.

But, right then, he put all that behind him because of one person.

Teddy.

Teddy had refused to see him for the past three weeks. That was certainly the longest the two had gone without talking to each other over summer break. They had been glued at the hip for so long.

Harry knocked on the door to Teddy's room that was perpetually locked now that he was old enough to learn how to cast a charm.

Teddy didn't answer.

"Teddy?"

The thirteen year old knew that he had every right to be behaving like an insolent child, so he didn't feel bad at all for sulking. He was sitting by the window, angrily stabbing the wooden frame with the tip of his wand. Harry had been trying to speak with him every day since 'the incident'. The way he saw it, Harry had kept a secret from him for almost a whole year. That meant he was allowed to not talk to Harry for almost a whole year too. He could do that. He wasn't feeling lonely at all. In fact, he was doing just fine without Harry around.

"I'm sorry, Ted."

"How sorry?"

Harry had never been this sorry in his entire life. "Truly."

"How much do you miss me?"

"More than anything."

"Really?"

"I miss you more than anything."

Teddy flicked his wand at the door and uttered, " _Alohamora_ ," letting it click open. When Harry shuffled in, he gestured to the bed. Harry sat down, knowing that Teddy was about to give him an earful. Teddy strode forward and stopped in front of his godfather. "Do you know why I'm angry with you?" Harry nodded. "Remember how we're never supposed to lie to each other?" Harry nodded again. "You broke that promise." Harry stared at his hands. "Why would you keep secrets from me?" Teddy pressed on. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I don't know," Harry murmured. "I wasn't thinking. I guess I haven't been thinking for a while now."

"You need to start thinking."

"I'm sorry. I forgot for a while."

Teddy bit back the rest of the speech he had prepared. Instead, looking at the miserable look on Harry, he went in for a hug. He let Harry squeeze him tight. "Don't be sad, okay?" He rubbed Harry's back. "This is such a silly thing to be sad about."

"I'm pretty silly."

Teddy decided it was time to change the subject to something entirely different. "Hey. Wanna see the new books I bought?" He extracted himself out of Harry's arms and skipped over to his messy table. He quickly found the books he had been meaning to show Harry since forever. He jumped into bed and scooted up against the headboard, pulling Harry with him until they were sitting side-by-side against the pillows. "It's got pictures of _all_ the brooms _ever_ ," he said excitedly. "It's marvelous."

They flipped through pages and pages of broomstick history, gawking at old illustrations that showed posh women sitting atop a broom with sour expressions on their faces and wind whipping their cumbersome skirts to the right and left. They read the book until Harry nodded off onto Teddy's shoulder.

Teddy stopped his yammering when he felt Harry jerk in his sleep. He tried to shake Harry awake. "Wake up?" Harry kept sleeping. "Well, if you were so tired, you shouldn't have come over." Teddy eased a thin sheet over his godfather and tucked him in.

* * *

_"How do you respond to the public's shifting opinions on you?"_

* * *

Harry slammed the door shut and glared at it for a couple seconds, hoping the reporters waiting outside caught the obvious hint. What part of 'no comment' did they not get? He kicked the door for good measure before stomping upstairs.

"GAH!" he screamed when he ran headfirst into Ginny, who seemed to have materialized out of thin air into his living room. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Ginny held up the bane of Harry's existence at that moment – the dratted Witch Weekly. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

Harry couldn't bring himself to stumble through the same excuses yet again. He looked away guiltily, readying himself for more rants similar to the ones he had already heard from the rest of the Weasleys. He glared at the carpet and waited.

Ginny poked him in the stomach. "I'm not mad."

Harry lifted his head. "What?"

It's true. Ginny didn't look angry at all. She seemed sad instead. "You alright?" Harry hesitated before shaking his head. "Okay. I figured." She took his hand, made him sit on the couch, all the while pretending not to notice when he wiped his eyes. She sat beside him and opened the magazine to examine the incriminating photos. "Have you read it?"

"No."

"It's been a while since you've been in here."

"Ginny."

"Tell me."

"I'm sorry." Harry couldn't stop his voice from quivering. "I am. I wish I hadn't- And now I-" He broke off as his words cracked in his scratchy throat.

"Cry a bit, if you want."

Ginny pulled her legs up onto the couch and flicked through the magazine while Harry cried into his hands as the gravity of the situation kept hitting up to him no matter how far he fled. Draco had been right. He had been selfish, entitled, childish, and so ignorant to not expect things to end this way. He wished he could take it all back. He would use that Time-Turner in a heartbeat. Every time he shut his eyes, he heard a dozen voices telling him he was a mess, asking him what he had been thinking, jeering at him. The worst part of it all was how upset Scorpius had been when he had left the house that day. He had never meant for this.

"What's the plan?"

Harry shook his head violently.

Ginny set the magazine aside and sighed. "What's the plan, Harry?" she asked again.

"There was no plan."

"Right, that is clear enough. But what's the plan _now_? Surely you've made a plan now, haven't you?"

Harry didn't say.

"You've snapped back to your senses?" Ginny reached out and hooked a finger under Harry's chin to make him face her. "You wish you hadn't? And nothing like this will happen again? Is that the plan?"

Harry nodded. It's what he had been saying over and over again to anyone who would listen. He brushed his cheeks dry. "Yes. Everything will go back to the way they were. It's only a matter of time."

"Do you need me?"

* * *

_"Mr. Potter! What do you have to say for yourself?"_

* * *

Luna didn't seem the least bit impressed after Harry had finished speaking. That was partly due to the fact that she had been peering through a set of binoculars the entire time without comment, staring up at the trees for something Harry couldn't see or hear. He couldn't be entirely sure if she _was_ looking for a bird. For all he knew, she was taking a long, leisurely look at the leaves in the wind. Either way, he didn't have anything more to say, so he was silent. They stood in that silence for a few minutes. They were in the middle of a bird sanctuary and it was the crack of dawn. Luna was in the final stages of publishing her book, and the only way to catch up with her was to meet her in the bog, river, or forest where she was doing last-minute research. Harry would meet her anywhere if she could grant him this favour.

"No."

He remained leaning against a damp tree trunk, arms folded at his chest, absentmindedly kicking dew off of some blades of overgrown grass at his feet. "Why not?"

"It doesn't help the matter."

"What's the matter?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Hmm." Harry had figured as much.

Luna finally brought the binoculars down. There were circular imprints around her unblinking eyes where the eyepieces had pressed into her fair skin. She cocked her head knowingly at Harry, then tucked an errant hair behind her ear. "So, you see why I can't help you," she said as she pulled herself out of the swamp, her galoshes squishing in the mud when she stepped onto firmer grass. "Who am I to stand in the way of love?"

Caught completely off guard, Harry snorted and let out a defeated chuckle. He should have known. Luna was the most romantic of them all. He helped her up onto the bank and squeezed her hand hard to show that he appreciated her. "What if you thought of it as damage control?"

Luna thought about it.


	31. Aftermath

To say Astoria was livid would be an understatement. Draco had to silence the study so her explosive ranting couldn't be overheard by their son.

"The scene you've caused." For an unusual second, Astoria was at a loss for words as the enormity of the situation overwhelmed her. But only for a second. There wasn't much that could strike her speechless. "This is absolutely the most selfish and irresponsible thing you have done. Have you lost your mind?" She was standing in the middle of the library, her furious presence knocking Draco down a few pegs. "You dragged Scorpius into a world of ridicule. Was it everything you had imagined? Was a roll in the hay with Harry Potter worth dragging my son through this shit?"

Draco was seated behind his writing desk, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off that headache he always seemed to get whenever Stori lectured him. "Don't be crude."

"At least have the decency to deny it," Astoria snarled. With the setting sun behind her, she looked a vision - fiery red halo silhouetting her golden hair and taut posture. She seemed ready to strike, like a coiled snake.

"It doesn't matter. Why does that matter? What's done is done."

"Take some responsibility for your actions-"

"If Potter hadn't decided to romp around town-"

"DON'T YOU DARE, DRACO!" Astoria drowned Draco's excuses with one breath. "Don't you dare try to shove blame off of yourself! You do this all the time! You have always done this. You think you can wipe your hands off of matters concerning your life because life happens _to_ you, doesn't it? Nothing is ever your fault, is it? You are absolved from the mess because it's all his doing? Let others handle your shit for you, isn't that right?" She stormed forward and slammed her hands on the desk. "Grow the _fuck_ up! For the sake of Scorpius, grow up."

* * *

Draco pushed through muddled sleep, beginning to wake up because of a strange stirring in his subconscious. It took him a little while, but he finally managed to break free and lift his heavy eyelids. It was still pitch-black outside. He was trying to figure out what had woken him up when he heard a soft rustle beside him. He rolled over onto his other side. When his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, he could make out a small figure curled in bed beside him. Concerned, he pulled Scorpius into his arms. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" He hadn't even heard Scorpius come into his room.

Scorpius didn't say. He simply cuddled up close to Draco.

After storming out of 12 Grimmauld Place, Scorpius had gotten a little further than a block when Draco had caught up to him. Once they had arrived at the Malfoy Manor, the two of them had screamed their voices away until they were red in the face. They hadn't spoken to each other since, not really. Draco threw himself at work, taking on any cases he could get his hands on. Scorpius spent his days with Patricia. They ate dinner in relative silence. Summer was ending that way, in relative silence...

"You should have woken me up." Draco ran his fingers through Scorpius' hair. "You can always wake me up."

"Mhm."

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"Mhm."

"Of course."

Draco had been having a bizarre few weeks. After suddenly being thrust into the public light once again after years of hiding, he had been expecting picketing at the gates, angry graffiti on the walls, mobs even. That was how it had been after the war. He had been expecting his life to be mayhem. However, none of that transpired in the aftermath of the Witch Weekly article. Work was much the same except that none of his coworkers or clients met his eye. Everyone quit talking as soon as he walked into the room. And, once ignored on the streets, he now received many double-takes and puzzled stares. But there was no vulgar confrontation with strangers or badgering from reporters.

In contrast, Harry seemed to have it worse. The tabloids had been flush with opinions pieces, near-voyeuristic pictures, and confused uproar.

* * *

The front page of The Quibbler showed a photo of Ginny Weasley on the red carpet, holding an award in one hand, and draping her other arm around Harry Potter as they smiled cheerfully. Dressed to the nines in evening wear, they posed with practiced ease as flashes went off in rapid succession from various photographers behind the velvet rope. When Ginny whispered something into Harry's ear, he laughed. And the moving picture restarted, Ginny once again draping an arm around Harry as they smiled.

Draco handed The Quibbler back to Theo without comment.

Theo had been watching his best friend the whole time, trying to discern his expression. All he saw was impassiveness. He was disappointed. "Rather obvious publicity stunt," he remarked, to see if he could get a rise out of Draco. He was met with nothing as Draco simply continued to nurse his drink. Theo clicked his tongue and tossed The Quibbler on the table without further fanfare. "It'll work."

The two of them were in the manor, in the great room, sitting across from each other in armchairs. It was too hot for a fire, so they sipped on scotch instead as the sun set. Theo had always found it difficult to read Draco, and he found it especially so that evening. "Are you alright, Draco?" he finally asked.

"Yes."

Theo clinked the cold stones in his glass impatiently. Like pulling teeth. "I mean... are you really?"

Draco raised a derisive brow and repeated, "Yes," very deliberately, ending that discussion.

Theo left an hour later, thoroughly dissatisfied from the results of his attempted interrogation. Draco was glad for the silence once he had shut the front door. These days he was valuing his time alone and not having to constantly worry about how he appeared to others. He let out a quiet sigh as he flicked the lights off in the foyer. Sometimes he wondered if he should get better friends.

Back in the great room, Scorpius had snuck in without making a sound. Draco caught him looking intently at The Quibbler that Theo had conveniently left behind on the coffee table. Draco walked over and picked up the magazine off the table, startling Scorpius. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin and attempted to wipe the guilty look off his face. "Bed." Draco motioned for Scorpius to scurry along.

Once back in Scorpius' bedroom, Draco sat down because he figured they had been tiptoeing around the topic for far too long. Scorpius would be starting Year Two at school tomorrow. Draco wanted him to have a fresh start. "Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

Draco brushed Scorpius' hair to the side. "I know this summer hasn't been easy. I don't like the way you shouted at me, but I understand what you were feeling. I understand that you were upset. So was I. We said hurtful words. I know you feel sorry. You know I'm sorry too. You didn't do anything wrong. You might feel like you did, but you didn't. You are right. I _am_ your father. I would never do something you are uncomfortable with." Draco needed Scorpius to hear all this. "Tomorrow, at school, you will behave. When you see Harry, you will behave."

Scorpius looked down at the pillow in his arms instead of answering.

Draco held back his groan. The last thing he wanted was another scene, this time at school. He ducked his head so he could meet Scorpius' down-turned eyes. "You have to promise me you won't be anything but polite to him."

"Yes."

"Harry is different. People aren't allowed to be mean to him."

"I know."

"Thank you." Draco hoped Scorpius would keep that promise.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What did Mum say?" Scorpius wanted to know.

Draco decided brutal honesty wasn't the way to go in this case. "Everyone's a bit excited right now. That's alright. Excitement gets forgotten soon enough. If anyone says anything to upset you at school, you have to tell me right away."

"I know."

"You shouldn't put up with it."

"I know."

"Time for bed?"

Scorpius let Draco tuck him in and he didn't make a sound when he was kissed on the cheek. Draco furrowed his brows questioningly. Scorpius responded to the look by saying, "I love you."

Draco stroked Scorpius' cheek. "I love you too."

"More than Harry?"

"What?" He stilled.

"Do you love me more than anything?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course, I do." Draco clasped Scorpius' hands tight. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I will always love you more than anyone in the world."

"Then you don't love Harry anymore?"

Draco was taken aback by the sudden questions. Scorpius had hardly spoken more than a few words to him over the past few days, only to start now. He was watching Draco closely. As though waiting to hear something important. It was unnerving and Draco tsked, "You're being difficult." Although he had said that, he was glad that Scorpius was being difficult. A difficult Scorpius was similar to normal Scorpius. He got up while swishing his wand to darken the room. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

Draco was troubled that night, for many reasons, but especially because of the conversation with Scorpius. His heart broke at the idea of his son growing up so quickly. Neither of them were good at speaking their minds when it came to difficult topics, so they simply didn't. Draco was beginning to realize that perhaps they should have been speaking about this weeks ago instead of letting doubts fester in Scorpius' head. He should have been letting Scorpius know from the start that he was the most important person. He should have been saying it since the day Scorpius was born instead of keeping those words to himself. Maybe then...

He splashed cold water in his face to snap out of those spiraling thoughts. Nothing productive came of dwelling in the past. His gaze followed the swirling water going down the drain. Then he glanced over at The Quibbler laying on the granite countertop, drops of water wetting the cover. Theo had called it a publicity stunt. Ginny Weasley was this Quidditch season's sweetheart, after the nail biting match against the Falmouth Falcons at the European Cup finals that summer. As the captain of Holyhead Harpies, she had turned the team around in a spectacular fashion over the past few years, culminating in a fantastic championship match that had the country hooked. Being by Ginny Weasley's arm at the award ceremony would put even the most heinous criminal in favourable light. No doubt the tabloids would latch onto this new development. Last month's Witch Weekly was already forgotten, thanks to The Quibbler article.

Draco had been right after all. Potter was better suited for the rickety bungalow, three kids, family Quidditch matches, and all that. It was about time they came to their senses and carried on with their lives. The rude awakening wasn't entirely necessary, but it is what it is. What is done is done. As always, Draco would put the past far behind him. He was good at that.


	32. Sly Slytherin

Harry was walking down the empty corridor with a pile of workbooks in his arms when he saw Scorpius standing against the wall, staring languidly at the posters on the opposite wall, apparently having caused some sort of trouble that had sent him out of the classroom. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Scorpius would _never_ do something to warrant a time out. At least, he never would have. Harry slowed to a halt near the boy, unsure of what to say. Scorpius didn't notice until Harry cleared his throat. When Scorpius looked up and recognized who was standing beside him, a scowl drew across on his face. He turned away and faced the wall.

Harry turned Scorpius back around. He was gentle. "I won't tell your father."

"I don't care if you tell him," Scorpius retorted. "And you don't have to pretend to like us anymore. We've gotten into enough trouble already."

Harry tightened his hold on the books as a spark of guilt jolted through him. "I'm not pretending."

Scorpius clenched his jaw and looked away firmly.

A familiar lump rose in Harry's throat. How had he messed things up so? He had never, for a moment, thought that he would end up hurting Scorpius like this. In the end, all he could do was walk away.

* * *

Draco paused at the doorway leading into the kitchen when he realized that Patricia was preparing food. She looked up before he had a chance to slink away, making the situation a bit awkward for him. He walked in reluctantly, which didn't go unnoticed. Patricia hid her smile by looking down at the vegetables she was slicing for the salad.

"Hello, Patricia," Draco greeted. "You didn't have to make dinner."

"I didn't know you were coming home early or I wouldn't have. How was work?"

"Fine," he mumbled as he poured himself some orange juice. "Scorpius upstairs?"

"Yes. He's doing some schoolwork." Patricia flicked her wand at the dishes in the sink so they were soaked and soapy, ready for rinsing in a few minutes. "I haven't made dinner in a while for you two. Harry's been around so often. He likes to cook, hmm?"

Draco studiously drank the cold drink, grimacing when he was hit with a serious case of brain freeze from trying to finish the juice too quickly. He wanted to get out of the kitchen as soon as possible.

Patricia knew that she was making Draco uncomfortable. It was one of those rare occasions for her and she didn't let the opportunity slip by. "Scorpius has been acting strangely."

"With good reason," Draco mumbled.

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Yes."

"And has he spoken to you?"

Draco didn't say.

"I think you might want to try a little harder," Patricia suggested lightly. "Clear the air. It was nice having Harry around. Scorpius thought it was nice too."

"He doesn't think so anymore."

"Seems that way." She tossed the cucumber slices onto the plate before reaching for the salt. "Just a simple misunderstanding."

"It always is a simple misunderstanding."

She salted the salad and splashed it with some oil. Then she said, "You miss him too, don't you?"

Draco looked down at the cold glass and rolled it between his palms. Did he miss Harry? He wasn't sure. He had thrown himself into work and fixing things with Scorpius; distractions that gave him no time to think too hard. "Admitting it is rather mortifying."

Patricia laughed.

* * *

Teddy was getting fed up with the curious stares he had been receiving since the start of his third year at Hogwarts. He had tried glaring, which usually worked because he could pull off a _mean_ glare. But eventually everyone grew used to that. He had attempted to be as unapproachable as possible but, being a rather charismatic boy, his ploys of keeping to himself after class and fixating on his schoolwork wasn't cutting it. As Halloween came upon Hogwarts fast, he grew resigned to the fact that everyone had something to say to him but no one wanted to be the first to poke the bear.

He finally snapped in the common room one night.

Students were crowded around the sofas and warm fire, chatting lazily on a Saturday night, munching on sweets from Hogsmeade, happy to have one more day off.

" _What_?"

Teddy's voice carried through the chatter, causing the room to grow hushed.

"What is it?" he asked his friends who were sprawled across the cushions on the floor. "Spit it out."

Most of them glanced at each other, pursing their lips to indicate that they had nothing at all to say, whatever gave him that idea? Silence dragged on for a bit of time, making Teddy more and more irritable. If no one had anything to say, he just wished they would stop bugging him. Or start bugging him. Anything but what he had been put through for the past two months.

"What's Malfoy like?" a disembodied voice finally asked.

Teddy whipped his head to the side, his eyes crackling icy blue. He couldn't make out the owner of the voice but everyone in the vicinity of the culprit shifted anxiously, not liking the look on his face. "What does it matter what he's like?"

"You seemed alright with him," another emboldened voice chirped from the other side of the room.

Teddy sat up in a flash. "I'm allowed to be alright with him. Got it?"

"I think it's pretty cool."

Everyone turned to look at Victoire Weasley, who was perched on a windowsill, Butterbeer in hand and examining her fingernails with sudden interest.

"No one asked you, Vicky," Teddy barked.

"I think Uncle Harry's cool."

He blinked at her.

"He's looked past Malfoy's history, hasn't he?" Victoire reasoned. "And if he thinks Draco Malfoy has turned over a new page, reformed, become a productive member of society, I'm sure he has valid reasons."

"Of course Harry's cool," Teddy blustered. "He's the best wizard in all of history."

"Right."

"Right."

"All everyone's asking is what Draco Malfoy's like, Teddy." Victoire smiled sweetly.

Teddy huffed and glared at her some more. Victoire was the only person who could stand up to him. They had known each other since forever, after all. She seemed to have a strange effect on his usual suave ways. "I don't know what he's like." Teddy was reluctant as he spoke. "He's like a regular guy. He's got a son and he's a lawyer who works all the time. What do you expect him to be like?"

"Does he really have a Dark Mark?" a Seventh Year asked, knowing that was what everyone was wondering about.

"He was a Death Eater," Teddy said simply.

"Have you seen it?"

"Yeah. Whatever. It's no big deal."

It seemed like a very big deal by the way everyone was now gawking at Teddy in awe. Here was a real live person who had seen a Dark Mark with his own two eyes. "Have you been to his house? I heard it's creepy in there, filled with ghouls and all."

Teddy scoffed. "He's got a mansion. Marble statues and crystal chandeliers in practically every room. You should see the size of his estate. There's even a forest with peacocks." Teddy was on a roll now. If there was one thing Teddy loved to do, it was to talk. "I've gotten lost a few times in the manor. No ghouls or ghosts though. He does have a bunch of antiques. His family's ancient, you know? One of the oldest families in history. Everything in that manor is worth a pretty penny and hundreds of years old."

"What about Harry Potter's place?"

"Now _that_ house probably has a few dozen ghouls just waiting to ambush anyone who goes past the third floor." Teddy shuddered. "The paintings scream at you if you look at them wrong. One time Harry fell clean through some floorboards. It's quite abusive, actually. Dunno why I bother staying there."

"Is Malfoy's kid coming to Hogwarts?"

"Of course he is. He's only seven. Still a ways to go."

"What's he like?"

"What do you mean what's he like?" Teddy harrumphed. "He's great! Best little scamp."

"You think he'll be a Slytherin?"

Teddy nodded big. "Oh, yeah. He's definitely a Slytherin. No doubt about that. A better Slytherin than his father too."

* * *

Scorpius had crawled into Draco's bed early Sunday morning, knowing Draco wouldn't wake up properly for another hour. He didn't feel like playing or reading, so he lay down and stared up at the white canopy with his hands on his belly and his feet planted on the mattress. It didn't take long for Draco to turn over and drop an arm on Scorpius' chest. Scorpius wiggled to get his own arms out from under it. Then he pushed up the sleeve on Draco's shirt, exposing the Dark Mark. He traced it once, refusing to stop even after Draco twitched sleepily. "I know what this is," he announced.

"You do?"

"It's bad."

"It is." Draco's eyes remained shut. "Who told you that?"

"I just know. It's why you're always hiding it." Scorpius stared at the Dark Mark for a long while. Then he asked, "Are you a bad person?"

Draco wasn't in the mood for this conversation so early in the morning. He twisted his arm to hide the Dark Mark.

"I think you're a good person," Scorpius continued. He stroked Draco's cheek. "Because you're my father, I think you're good. People at school say mean things, but I don't believe them."

"What do they say?"

"They say you should be locked up in Azkaban."

Draco finally opened his eyes, only to frown at his son. "What do you tell them?"

"I want to hit them _so hard_ that their teeth fall out," Scorpius answered honestly. "I tried it one day and I got into trouble. So I don't do that anymore. Instead I told my teacher and they got in more trouble. Serves them right."

"Serves them right..."

"But they aren't the only ones who think that, huh? Everyone thinks you're bad, huh? That's why you don't like to go to the park with me, huh?"

"Maybe."

"I think if they got to know you, they would like you too. I like you. Mum likes you. Because you're a good person. That's that."

"That's that?"

"That's that."

Draco scooped Scorpius up and rolled onto his back so his son was lying atop him. He never wanted to let go of this precious boy. He hugged Scorpius tight. "I have done bad things," he confessed. "Things you wouldn't like. Things I'm sorry about."

"But you did those bad things long ago. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Consequences matter. Time doesn't change the fact that I hurt a lot of people. They might forget what I look like or what I said and did, but that doesn't change the past."

"Do you want me to be angry with you?" Scorpius huffed.

Draco did. "It's what I've been expecting."

"Fine. I'll be angry with you for _five_ minutes." Scorpius decided. He laid his head on Draco's chest, feeling his father's heart against his cheek. "Tell me when five minutes are over."

Draco carted his fingers through his son's soft hair. Scorpius had reduced that difficult conversation to such simple and decisive words. Was it really that easy? Draco couldn't believe it. "Scorpius?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you say you hate Harry?"

Scorpius stiffened.

"I know that magazine article was unexpected and people have been saying some strange things. But is that the only reason?"

Scorpius didn't answer.

"I used to worry about you," Draco murmured. "I used to wonder what you would do if something happened to me. I used to get so worked up, thinking you would be all alone."

"Don't say that. I've got Mum and Nanna. And I've got Teddy and Theo."

"And you've got Harry."

Scorpius picked his head up to look at Draco.

"That's why I don't want you to feel the way you do about him," Draco said.

Scorpius laid his head back down on Draco's chest without comment.

"Do you know what he told me when I asked him if he could take care of you?" Draco continued. "He said, 'Of course. He's family, isn't he?' If you are ever in a bind, he would help you out, no matter what. Even after all that's happened, he would help. Family is _very_ important to him. More important than anything else." Draco patted Scorpius' back. "Have I confused you enough?"

"Mhm."

Draco sat up, bringing Scorpius along with him and nestling the boy on his lap. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

Scorpius pulled at an unraveled thread on Draco's shirt.

"He won't come over to our house anymore. I won't keep any secrets from you. Everything will go back to the way it was-"

"You just don't understand." Scorpius pushed Draco back and scooted away from him. "I'm going to have breakfast." He hopped out of bed without further fanfare.

"Wait."

"I don't want to talk about it." Scorpius walked out the room, leaving Draco to scratch his head in puzzlement. If the kid was already acting this way, Draco would have his hands full when puberty hit.


	33. Bedside Manners

"Did you hear about Harry Potter?"

Scorpius perked up when he heard the passing whisper. He was eating his snack in the mess hall with his friends and whoever had spoken was sitting at the table behind him. He was used to listening in on other people's conversations. It's how he gathered most of the gossip in the school. He knew all about how pretty nine-year-old Lacey twisted Pip's nose because he was bullying her, and then kissed his cheek by the back of the school, much to her admirer's elation. He knew Margaret's friends were planning a sleepover with popcorn and sweets. He knew what sort of pranks were going to be played on Mr. McGillis, the meanest teacher in the whole wide world.

He leaned back slightly to eavesdrop, letting his spoon rest on the lid of his lunchbox. Gossip about Harry Potter was something he couldn't ignore.

"Today, at recess, he broke his neck!"

"What?!"

The older students blinked at the strange seven-year-old boy who had suddenly butted into their conversation.

"He broke his neck?" Scorpius echoed in alarm.

"He had to be taken to St. Mungo's."

* * *

Harry grimaced as he took his third potion from the nurse. He tried his puppy dog eyes with her to no avail. She merely shook her head in disapproval. "It's quite disgusting, you know?" he insisted.

"Yes. I know. Now drink up, Mr. Potter, or I'll have to call your doctor over and I'm sure he'd be more than willing to prescribe something else. I hear the stronger stuff literally burns as it goes down."

"Okay. Got it." Harry gulped down the pain potion in one go, gagging as the bitter molasses-like medicine coated his throat. He handed the flask back to the nurse. "How much longer do I have to stay?"

"No one has come to collect you yet."

"What?" he blurted out. "No one's coming to collect me! Why would I need anyone to-"

"We have already called your emergency contact. They should be here any moment."

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron swore as he burst into the hospital room with classic Weasley comedic timing. "How is this even possible? You work at a school _,_ for crying out loud!"

"I'll leave you to it." The nurse winked at Harry before walking away, letting the poor man fend for himself.

They were in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Typically, being admitted to St. Mungo's meant something was awfully wrong with you. Unfortunately for Harry, any injury he incurred resulted in a huge hubbub. Sometimes he felt as though he was treated like porcelain instead of the Boy-Who-Lived. That day, he had been placed in a rather swanky private hospital room despite his protests. He wished he could just be in his own bed instead of being fawned over something so silly.

"Well, you see, one of my boys got up on the roof. I was trying to get him down and he fell on me. But it's all good. I'm mended. You can go home."

"Go home? How can I go home when you're like this?" Ron could hardly believe his eyes. "A kid fell on you and you're in _here_? That's messed up. What did you break?"

"My collarbone."

"How fat was this kid?" Ron muttered under his breath as he took a closer look at his friend's injuries. "Let's see."

"There's nothing to see, Ron." Harry's right arm was in a sling and tied close to his chest so the bone would remain in place while it set. Other than that and a small scrape on his cheek, he looked fit as a slightly banged up fiddle.

That wasn't what Scorpius was expecting when he barged into the hospital room.

He stumbled to a halt the moment he clapped eyes on Harry and Ron.

Completely befuddled, Harry exclaimed, "What are _you_ doing here?!" Just how many 'emergency contacts' did that nurse call?

Scorpius opened his mouth, but he couldn't get his words out.

His nanny wasn't far behind. Patricia appeared at the doorway, looking a bit embarrassed. "He thought you broke your neck," she said with an apologetic smile.

"Whoa, I'm okay, buddy," Harry rushed to say.

Scorpius quickly hid his face against Patricia's sweater.

Harry glanced at Ron in dismay before pushing off the pillows and swinging his legs off the bed, wincing when a stabbing pain pierced his shoulder as he got up unsteadily. He hobbled over to Scorpius with some effort. "I'm okay. I didn't mean to scare anyone." He rested a hand on Scorpius' shoulder to try to get him to look up. "Would I be lying?"

Scorpius slapped Harry's hand away.

"No," Patricia chided. "That is not how you behave."

"Stupid Harry. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Scorpius' squeaky name calling was muffled.

Harry was too confused to argue otherwise. "I know. I'm stupid." He knelt down on one knee. "Scorpius?"

The hospital room rang with a loud wail as Scorpius spun around and threw his arms around Harry. Wrenching sobs burst out of him. His tears soon wet Harry's shirt. Harry held Scorpius tight. He whispered soft words that neither Patricia nor Ron could hear. Both of them made feeble excuses to get out of the room, leaving Harry and Scorpius to sort things out on their own.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Scorpius gasped out, "I'm _trying_ to be mean and you just won't let me." His hands were clenched into fists and he stood as close to Harry as he possibly could. "It's not fair. You shouldn't be nice to me. You shouldn't."

"Now, now." Harry rubbed circles on Scorpius' shuddering back. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I've made you sad, haven't I?"

Harry had to smile. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Only a little." This was turning out to be a rather complicated day. "Knowing that you care makes me feel loads better."

"Of course I care!" Scorpius pulled away from Harry. He looked a mess. Tears streaked his flushed face, he had a snotty nose, and his lips were turned down into the saddest frown. "I know what Daddy did when he was a kid," he began, stumbling over his words between sobs. "I know that no one likes him. I know your not-so-proper family doesn't like him. I know _all_ that. Everyone keeps hiding it but I know. I know they're mad at you for liking me and my father and I know family's important to you and I _know_ all that. I'm not a baby! I'm not dumb!"

Harry wiped Scorpius' tears away. "You're the smartest."

"I _am_. I _am_ the smartest," Scorpius insisted. "If you keep being nice to me, then... then... That's why I-" He broke off as fresh tears rolled down his chubby cheeks.

"What else did Teddy tell you?"

Scorpius turned bright red. "H-he didn't-I-He's-"

"You might be the smartest, Scorpius," Harry hummed, "but Teddy's definitely the craftiest."

"He was right about everything." Scorpius sniffled. "Teddy said that everyone would be angry with you and that it'll only make you sadder. I don't want you and Dad to be sadder. Teddy was right about everything." He pushed the rest of his sobs down. This was the worst day in his whole entire life. "And... I thought you got really hurt, Harry. I got scared."

Harry tsked and pulled Scorpius into a one-armed hug once again. "You've had such a rough time." He pressed a light kiss on the boy's cheek. "Thank you for caring." He looked Scorpius in the eye. "Please stop butting into my business."

Scorpius nodded solemnly. He took in Harry's incapacitated arm and bruised eye. He finally convinced himself that Harry was going to alright. "What happened at school today?"

"Just an accident," Harry reassured Scorpius. "I was trying to catch one of my boys who took a tumble and I got hurt. People make a big deal when I hurt myself. I didn't break my neck, so don't worry anymore. They mended me in a jiffy. I'm feeling much better now."

"Did you ask for ice-cream?"

"I can't very well ask the nurse for ice-cream, can I?"

"Sure, you can. Do you want chocolate ice-cream or strawberry ice-cream?"

"When I get home, I'll have lots of chocolate ice-cream."

"With chocolate syrup and sprinkles and strawberries and-"

"And everything sweet I can find," Harry finished.

"Can I come over?" Scorpius hesitantly asked.

"You just want to eat ice-cream with me, don't you?" Harry guessed.

Scorpius finally smiled through his tears. "Mhm, yeah."

"I could spare a spoon, I suppose."

The door swung open to interrupt their conversation.

Draco stared at Harry and Scorpius in shock, his hand still gripping the doorknob tight. All Patricia had told him was that they were at St. Mungo's. That was enough to send him panicking. Now here he was looking at Harry kneeling beside Scorpius, as though nothing was the matter.

Scorpius tried to make himself a bit more presentable by brushing at his ruddy cheeks and nose.

Draco was breathless from all the running. He took an uncertain step into the room.

"I broke my collarbone," Harry said preemptively as he got up to his feet.

"He's better now," Scorpius added when he saw the aghast expression on his father's face. He clutched Harry's hand. "Don't worry. The Healers made him all better."

Draco didn't know what to do. He just stood there, lost for words.

Scorpius thought it best to change the subject, so he asked Harry, "Wait, who fell on you?"

"It's a long story," Harry told him. "Remember those red posts on the roof of the storage shed by the playground? Well, last week we decorated them with some lanterns. The kids wanted to..."

Draco couldn't pick out a single word of what Harry was saying. He could see Harry's lips moving, his left arm supplementing the story with descriptive gestures. Scorpius was listening intently, his mouth hanging open in astonishment. A familiar dread twisted Draco's stomach into knots. It made him weak. He managed to walk up to the foot of the hospital bed and sit down before his knees gave way. He gripped the edge of the mattress as he pretended that he was fine. That he hadn't spent the last three months fighting to keep it together. That he hadn't missed hearing Harry's voice. 

"... a snap and I thought to myself, that can't be good. Gabrielle nearly threw up on Sam and-"

"I'm sorry."

Harry trailed off and glanced over at Draco. "Hardly your fault."

Draco couldn't bring himself to look at Harry. With his gaze trained at the floor, he shook his head. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's not your fault."

He tsked in exasperation. "I was angry and embarrassed and everything spilled out of me-"

"You were right."

"No, I was being cruel. I wasn't-"

"It was in the heat of the moment."

Draco had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at Harry. "Please let me speak-"

"Everyone's cooled off now. It won't happen again, right?"

"That's not what I-"

"Do you want to forget about it?"

Draco finally looked up at Harry. 

Harry didn't have any pretense in either his voice or his expression. "We could forget all about it."

Draco didn't know what to say. "What...?" He could cry.

"Also, sorry for what's about to happen now." Harry gestured at the door just as it shot open to reveal Molly, Arthur, Hermione, and George, with an embarrassed Ron and Patricia hanging back behind them.


	34. Trust Me

No one spoke for the longest time. The Weasleys were trying to make sense of the scene they had walked in on. Harry stood in front of them with an arm in a sling, a slow bruise blooming on his cheek. Draco appeared rather like a spooked deer, perched on the edge of the hospital bed. Scorpius quickly let go of Harry's hand and gawked back at the Weasleys, wide eyed and slack jawed.

Finally George whipped around to face Ron, who was hiding in the back of the pack. "You said he broke his neck!"

"I wasn't serious," Ron blurted out. He held his hands up in surrender. "Do you really think I'd be coherent if he broke his neck?"

Scorpius sidled up to Draco and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I thought he broke his neck too," he whispered. "But he didn't."

"I should be back to normal in a day," Harry said over everybody's excited chatter. "They're keeping me here to make sure it's healing properly." And, apparently, to be collected.

"You were at school, weren't you?" Arthur asked wondrously.

"That's what _I_ said," Ron interjected. "Apparently a fat kid fell on him."

"Heh," George snickered before he could stop himself, receiving a glare from Molly. "Finding some levity in the situation, Mother."

"Now, just to be _absolutely clear_ here," Hermione wanted to clarify, "Harry isn't dying."

"Right," Ron replied.

She hung her head in defeat and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Honey-" She broke off to sigh.

Harry had known this was going to happen. It always played out this way when he got hurt. Someone _always_ made a bigger deal out of things and then everyone came rushing down to worry insistently until he was smothered. Usually he would have no problem being in that position. When Molly smothered him, it meant great food. When Ron smothered him, there were gratuitous compliments and an almost brave optimism. Today was slightly different, what with the Malfoys thrown into the mix.

Everyone pretended to not see Draco. He was used to being invisible. It was better than a confrontation.

"I've got to get back." Hermione glared at her husband. Then she turned to Harry. "I'll see you later, okay? Tomorrow for lunch? You'll need your rest tonight. And please do as the Mediwizard tells you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry frowned at her as she left the hospital room to get back to the work she had abandoned in her hurry. Ron scurried after her.

"Eat your veggies, Harry," George piped in. He nodded once at Scorpius, who smiled back, and then he followed his brother out the door. That left Arthur and Molly. Patricia wandered out of the room again to evade more awkward conversation.

"Are you sure you are alright, dear?" Molly fussed. Her hands were clasping her pink mittens tight and her lips were drawn into a thin line out of worry.

"I really am. Would I be in good spirits if I wasn't?"

"I never know with you." She paused for a moment, most likely thinking of what to do next. "Goodness, don't just stand there. You should be resting." She bustled over to Harry and forced him back into bed, despite Draco still sitting on it. Arthur cringed at his wife's bright idea.

Draco thought otherwise.

He swiftly got up and stepped away just as Molly sat Harry down. Scorpius was too preoccupied to notice so he stayed near Harry and looked on with interest. Draco sidled towards the window as nonchalantly as possible.

Molly made sure the bandages were done up properly because if there was anything she had learnt from keeping so many raucous children alive for this long, it was how to fix up broken bones. "How is the other party of the fall doing?" She made Harry tilt his head up so she could examine that cut on his cheek.

"Fine." Harry held still for her inspection. "He was a bit shaken up."

"I suppose you picked the short end. As always."

"I guess."

"But Harry's okay, right?" Scorpius wanted to know.

"I already told you I am," Harry said quietly while giving the boy a loaded look that told him to keep quiet. "I've been much worse, Molly," he added for her sake. "You know better than anyone. This is nothing at all. I don't even have to stay overnight. There's nothing to worry about."

"Of course I need to worry."

"The Healer said I should regain almost full range of motion after a good night's rest."

"I'll look after Harry," Scorpius said eagerly. "He'll be all better in the morning."

Molly smiled at the young Malfoy. To her, Harry was like a son. And when she had a bad feeling about things, she was usually right. She always had a bad feeling when it came to the Malfoys. However, she swallowed her lecture. She had already been on Harry's case since that dreadful tabloid piece. There wasn't anything left to say. "Will you be going home?"

"Yes, in a matter of an hour or two."

"I'll bring over some food tomorrow. You'll need your rest tonight, and I'd wager you'll be famished tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Harry couldn't say no to Molly's concern. She always went out of her way for him. He truly appreciated her. "That would be lovely."

"Great," she beamed. "You can't very well cook with just one arm."

"I could manage," Harry said under his breath, much to Arthur's amusement. After some coaxing, Arthur managed to get his wife to let go of Harry. The two said their goodbyes and left.

The room once again fell silent. Scorpius hopped up onto the bed, Draco stared at passing cars on the street, and Harry tried to figure out what to do next. "That wasn't so bad." He scrunched his eyes up when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull. He shook it off. "Some might even call it civilized."

Draco watched Harry massage his aching temple and Scorpius pout sympathetically. "Are you sure you want to go back to your place?" he asked.

"You can't expect me to spend the night here." Harry hated hospital stays. "I hardly get any sleep in this place, nurses buzzing in and out."

"Do you want to stay over at ours?"

Harry had been expecting the offer, and had already thought up a ready excuse. "No, no. This looks worse than it is. I'll be right as rain tomorrow. Molly will be expecting me-"

Scorpius didn't hear a word of Harry's excuses. "Yeah! Come over, Harry."

"I won't be good company, Scorpius."

"We have ice-cream at our house. I'll give you lots of scoops."

Harry glanced at Draco, who hadn't moved from his spot by the window. "I don't think it's a good idea-"

"It is," Draco interrupted with finality, without leaving room for negotiation.

The potions were really starting to kick in when Harry got to Malfoy Manor. He was finding it hard to walk straight as he began to move almost weightlessly. He hadn't talked much since they left the hospital. He was preoccupied with keeping his wits about him. He sat down as soon as he could to keep the world from swimming. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Lie down," Draco told him. They were in the living room. "You might feel better."

Harry was knocked out cold a minute later, curled up on the couch. Scorpius tsked and patted Harry's head gently. Draco rolled his eyes at his son's concern before ushering him into the kitchen. Patricia was beginning to prepare dinner when the Malfoys joined her. "How's he doing?" she asked.

"He fell asleep." Scorpius pulled a sad frown. "He was supposed to have ice-cream, Nanna."

"Go home, Patty," Draco told Patricia. "It's so late already. I can fix dinner for us." He couldn't believe his son's audacity to make such a big fuss, dragging poor Patricia into the whole debacle. "I apologize for all this."

"Don't be silly." Patricia waved him off. "You two set the plates. Dinner will be ready soon."

And so the two Malfoys began setting the table for dinner. Scorpius was spacing out the fork from the knife evenly while Draco folded the napkins, watching his son for a few moments. The kid was impossible. "Hey."

"Hmm?" Scorpius mumbled.

"What's your problem?"

Scorpius first responded with a glower. Then he retorted, "I don't have a problem."

"One second you say you hate him, and the next, you're crying over him."

"I was worried." Scorpius snatched the napkins out of Draco's hands. He began placing them beside the plates. "That's not a problem."

"Scorpius."

"Whaaaat?" he whined. "I don't have a problem, Dad."

"You're sure?" Draco wanted to make certain.

"Yes."

"Alright."

Scorpius meticulously fixed the cutlery placement so he wouldn't have to look up at his father. "Do _you_ have a problem?" he ventured to ask.

Draco carefully brushed some specks off the table so he wouldn't have to look at his son. "No. I don't have a problem," he answered.

"Good."

"Good."

Harry was having strange dreams in the meantime. His shoulder and chest burned hot and cold. He could tell he was in the Malfoy Manor from the smells of faint perfume and burnt cedar. He couldn't seem to keep awake. He couldn't move. His arms and legs seemed detached from the rest of him. The potions that had made him weightless were now bearing down heavily on him. He felt as though he was falling and floating in the same moment. He would hear familiar voices, but they were too far away for him to discern the words. He was aware enough to know when a blanket was draped over him and he felt a soft touch at his cheek.

At some point, he remembered Draco stooping down over him and asking if he wanted supper. He must have answered no because the next thing he saw when he opened his eyes was darkness. The sun had set. He looked out the windows in some confusion before lifting his gaze up at Draco, who had woken him.

"Come to bed?"

Harry managed to get up the stairs blearily by trailing a hand over the banister and knowing Draco was behind, ready to catch him if he tripped. His stomach growled but he was too tired to eat. He stopped short of the bedroom as an errant thought wormed into his addled mind. He wasn't supposed to be here. He should be home. He turned around, finding himself face-to-face with Draco. "I should go." Or had he thought it? He couldn't tell. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming.

Draco gently guided him backwards into the bedroom. "Sleep it off."

This was a cruel dream.

Harry sat down on the bed and rubbed his sandy eyes with his fist. In the background, doors opened and shut , water ran steady, and there were quiet footsteps. He laid down on the cool mattress. He was aware of lights being extinguished and the mattress dipping beside him. He drifted off to a heavy sleep a breath later, just as Draco pulled him close.

* * *

It was a little before six when Draco awoke. He reached over instinctively and he felt an empty bed. He rolled over. Harry wasn't there. He sat up and looked around. The sun was barely peeking at the sky, so the room was filled with soft shadows. There was no sign of Harry. Draco fell back into bed with a quiet groan. As he did so, he heard a quiet rustle beside him. He looked over and saw a small note resting on the pillow to his side. He picked it up, holding it up over his head to squint at the scrawling words in the faint light.

_Thank you for last night - Harry._

Draco read the note a few times.

Then he crumpled it in his fist and threw it at the door.

First Harry wouldn't let him say a single meaningful thing, and somehow he got the last word in too?

Draco muffled his frustrated growl under the blankets.

An hour later, Scorpius stumbled out of bed with an errant thought in his head - Harry had slept over. He blearily padded down the cold stairs and into the kitchen where he heard sounds of breakfast. He was disappointed when he saw his father alone in there, puttering around, cooking eggs. "Where's Harry?" Scorpius complained.

"He had to go." Draco poured a glass of warm milk for Scorpius. He paused when he properly took in the state of his bedraggled son. Scorpius had a trail of dried drool on the corner of his mouth, his hair was a fright, and his eyes were barely cracked open. "Ah, so we aren't bothering with a morning brush these days?"

"No." Scorpius snatched the mug from his father and gulped the milk down in three huge swigs. He wiped his milk mustache with the back of his hand as he handed the empty mug back. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What do you mean he had to go?" Scorpius marched over to his stool and used it to hop up onto the countertop. "He hasn't had his ice-cream yet."

Draco had half a mind to join Scorpius in his sulking. Instead, he paid attention to the eggs sizzling in the pan. "He's busy. I'm sure he has a good reason to leave without saying goodbye." He scrambled the eggs with the wooden spoon rather forcefully, spraying splatters of egg white on the hob.

"Did you fight with him again?"

Draco scowled at his son. "No, I did not. What makes you say that?"

Scorpius had a plain this-must-be-your-fault look on his face. "I think he's still angry with you."

"Me?" Draco exclaimed. "What about you?"

Scorpius folded his arms at his chest defensively. "What about me?"

"He's just as angry at you as he is with me."

"No way."

"We haven't spoken to him since summer break, and it's almost Christmas now." Draco thought back to last Christmas, when Harry had made up his mind to mess with both their lives with a bold kiss. He wrung the wooden spoon between his hands. Infuriating. "I suppose he has every right to be angry." He turned to the eggs again, extinguishing the fire and scraping the bottom of the pan sullenly.

Scorpius tugged at his pouting lip, utterly guilt-ridden and contrite. There must be a way to fix this.


End file.
